STAR WARS REBELS:EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO
by coral.iturbe
Summary: cuando les llega una nueva misión que parece ser algo peligrosa, Kanan decide dejar a Ezra dentro de la nave para protegerlo del inquisidor y aunque al chico no le parece tan buena idea la acepta de mala gana, ¿pero sera este el grave error para que Ezra quede capturado por el sith?, ¿esto podrá ser el fin para alguno de nuestra tripulación?
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

FANFICTION 3

Ezra y Zeb se estaban peleando con Chopper por volver a desarmar la litera del chico, Sabine estaba haciendo pinturas en su habitación, y Hera y Kanan estaban en la cabina hablando por el comunicador con Vizago, el fantasma estaba en el espacio

Muy bien, lo haremos—dijo Hera un poco molesta con los brazos cruzados

Bien cambio y fuera—dijo Vizago

Los 2 se miraron unos momentos hasta que el jedi tomo su comunicador y lo encendió

Atención espectros reúnanse en la cabina del fantasma, y apresúrense—dijo serio

Ezra y Zeb estaban persiguiendo a Chopper pero cuando por fin lo alcanzaron sonó el comunicador, el niño lo tomo y lo encendió

Vamos para allá

Lo volvió a poner en su cinturón y volteo hacia Zeb quien detenía al droide con sus manos

Mejor vamos, si no llegamos rápido Hera y Kanan se enfurecerán—dijo preocupado y con tono de broma

El lasat asintió y ambos se fueron a la cabina del piloto, al llegar ambos se sientan y Kanan se para empezar a hablar

Muy bien, ahora que están todos—dijo mirando a los 2 que llegaron tarde mientras ellos mostraban una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros- Vizago quiere vernos para una misión y dice que es peligrosa

¿Y alguien sabe de que se trata?- pregunto Ezra en un tono preocupado

No sé, pero dice que es importante y que será en una base imperial- dijo Hera antes de que Kanan le pudiera responder

¿Así que todo iremos, cierto?- pregunto la mandaloriana

Sí, todos menos Ezra- dio el jedi mirando al padawan

¡Que!—grito el chico un poco enojado y sorprendido

Si, te quedaras aquí con Chopper

¿¡Pero porque!?—dijo molesto

Porque nadie quiere que el inquisidor nos capture, y si pasa será mejor que alguien nos salve, y por si acaso te quedaras aquí- dijo mintiendo en un tono serio y molesto, Kanan no pensaba de esa manera

Está bien, yo no quiero ser secuestrado-dijo con los brazos cruzados

De acuerdo, ahora que se arreglaron con ese tema, llegaremos a Lothal en 5 minutos, así que preparen sus cosas para la misión—les ordeno Hera

Todos los rebeldes se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron a preparar sus cosas mientras que Kanan y Hera se quedaron ahí, ambos estaban preocupados, se le podía ver en el rostro, pero de que estarán preocupados, será de Ezra o de su tripulación, el jedi volteo a ver a la twi"lekt con preocupación en sus ojos

¿Estás segura que elegimos lo mejor?

Yo pienso que si, no queremos que los imperiales lo secuestren

Sí, pero él es listo, sabe que nosotros sabemos que él vivió solo durante 8 años y que él sabe cómo defenderse, el va a sospechar tarde o temprano

Lo sé, pero ahora no hablemos de tema, mejor ve por tus cosas o nos va a retrasar

Kanan dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la cabina hacia su habitación a juntar algunas cosas, después de 3 minutos llegaron a Lothal y estacionaron el fantasma, después los rebeldes se subieron al espectro, pero antes de irse el jedi le dio la orden al droide de que si intentaban entrar los atacara y que se asegurara de que el niño no escapara de la nave, Hera arranco el espectro y se fueron a algún punto del planeta. Ezra se quedo en el fantasma y decidió ir a dormir un poco, entro en su cabina, se subió a la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido mientras que el droide vigilaba afuera del cuarto. Después de unos minutos lo demás rebeldes llegaron con Vizago en un lugar rodeado de grandes rocas, estacionaron la nave y bajaron para encontrarse con el tipo del cuerno roto

Muy bien, ya llegamos, que es lo que quieres que hagamos—dijo Kanan en un tono serio

Necesito que vayan a las minas de especial de kesel y destruyan las armas del hangar 4, vayan. Destrúyanlas y les pagare 2000 créditos

Después de unos minutos de silencio Kanan se pregunto que porque tanto dinero

Ay algún truco no- dijo Hera

Como que truco-dijo el señor en tono confundido

Sí, nos pagas para destruir armas, que muy probablemente tú querrías- dijo el lasat

No, yo no necesito esas armas en lo más mínimo, ya tengo demasiadas por ahora

Ya que no tenemos otra opción- dijo la mandaloriana en un tono molesto

Los 4 salieron de las rocas y como Ezra no podía ir se subieron al espectro y se fueron, pero el gran problema es que nunca se dieron cuenta que un stormtrooper estaba detrás de unas rocas y que grabo toda la conversación, cuando Vizago se había ido en su nave el salió de su escondite y encendió su comunicador

Señor, tengo información acerca de los rebeldes

Adelante- dijo una voz oscura que le causaba terror a la tripulación, era el inquisidor

Fueron con un señor llamado Vizago, parece ser que van a robar unas armas, grabe toda la conversación, ¿desea que la ponga?

Adelante

El tropper la puso, el sith parecía escuchar complacido la conversación que habían tenido los rebeldes, después de que se acabo la grabación volvió a hablar

Entonces todos los rebeldes irán, cierto

Sí, bueno casi todos, parece que el niño de los ojos azules y traje naranja no está con ellos, posiblemente esté en la nave junto con el droide

En ese caso enviare a unos cazas a buscar la nave, no ha de estar lejos

Sí señor, le estoy mandando mis coordenadas

Bien hecho trooper-dijo mientras apagaba su comunicador

El sith sonrió macabramente y entrelazo sus dedos, pronto tendría en su poder a ese padawan del jedi y su maestro no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, se paró de la silla y salió en busca de algunas tropas y unos cazas, pero en el camino se encontró con Kallus, le explico lo que había pasado y él le dice que irá a ver la base en a donde ellos van a ir para que no sospechen nada, diciendo eso se fue y el sith se subió a su nave, agarro el comunicador y lo encendió

Muy bien troopers, vayan a buscar esa nave, si la encuentran me contactan enseguida

Señor si señor—se escucho

Las naves despegaron y salieron de lugar al igual que unos comboys de transporte imperial llenos de stormtroopers para buscar la nave.


	2. NOTA DEL AUTOR

PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO ME HE OLVIDADO, SOLO QUE TUVE EXÁMENES, TAREAS PROYECTOS, MAS LA FERIA DE EVIDENCIAS Y LOS EXÁMENES QUE SON LA OTRA SEMANA, TRATARA DE PUBLICAR LO MAS QUE PUEDA, PERO SI SABEN ALGO NUEVO DE STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 2 ME MANDAN UN MENSAJE, Y POR FAVOR CUANDO LO VEAN ME DICEN QUE ES LO QUE PASO, GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME HAN ESTADO SIGUIENDO


	3. CAPITULO 2: LA CAPTURA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 2: LA CAPTURA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

El agente Kallus se había ido a donde fueron los rebeldes pero creía que no iba a llegar puesto que ya tenían mucha ventaja, los rebeldes estaban llegando al lugar y Kanan estaba repasando el plan por última vez

¿Todos entendieron lo que van a hacer, verdad?- pregunto el jedi

Si, listos para empezar- contesto Sabine mientras guardaba algunos explosivos

Todos asintieron y Sabine, Kanan y Zeb se bajaron de la nave, el jedi y el lasat se fueron detrás de unas cajas que estaban a la izquierda de la base y la mandaloriana se puso delante de la base a unos 20 metros de la entrada

Espectro 5, distracción- dijo Kanan por el comunicador

Sabine saco una bomba y la arrojo al suelo a unos 5 metros, cuando estallo creó un sonido que parecía una bomba aun mayor por lo que todos los que estaban adentro salieron y empezaron a disparar a la chica que los esquivaba, mientras ella los distraía Zeb y Kanan se metieron a la base y empezaron a buscar el hangar correcto en donde estaban las cajas que debían de destruir, después de casi 3 minutos las encontraron pero había un problema, estaban rodeadas por stormtroopers con blasters en las manos, así que el jedi cogió el comunicador y lo encendió

Espectro 5, necesito mas bombas en la base

Entendido

La mandaloriana lanzo 3 bombas que explotaron en las paredes de la base e hizo que esta se sacudiera por lo que los troopers que custodiaban las cajas tuvieron que salir y cuando lo hicieron los 2 rebeldes entraron y sobrecargaron todas las armas, luego salieron y empezaron a correr, en el camino Zeb encendió el comunicador

Espectro 2, espectro 5, estén listas para irnos, ya vamos para haya

Entendido, cambio y fuera

Sabine lanzo otras 5 bombas delante de los troopers y al explotar salieron fuegos artificiales que obligaron que dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar lastimarse los ojos, detrás de los troopers salen Kanan y Zeb corriendo por el lado derecho de la base por lo que la mandaloriana también salió corriendo con ellos, Hera aterrizo la nave y los rebeldes subieron, después la twi"lekt cerró la puerta justo cuando las armas estallaron en un mar brillante de colores y fuego, despegaron y se fueron celebrando que todo había salido bien. Después de 1 hora de estar buscando al fantasma el comunicador del inquisidor sonó con buenas noticias, al menos para ellos

Señor, hemos encontrado la nave rebelde, ye le e enviado las coordenadas, ¿desea que lo esperemos?

Afirmativo, atención a todos los stormtroopers, reúnanse en las siguientes coordenadas, rodeen la nave, no quiero que nadie entre o salga de ahí

Si señor- se escucho la respuesta de los troopers que contestaron

El sith se dirigió a las coordenadas, como no estaba muy lejos llegaron en 5 minutos, aterrizo su caza y bajo de él, luego se dirigió al fantasma que estaba rodeado por troopers, el inquisidor camino a la nave y se detuvo a unos 6 metros

Necesito a 6 troopers que vengan con migo

Tal como lo ordeno 6 troopers se formaron en 2 filas atrás de el, el sith levanto su mano y abrió la rampa con la fuerza, bajo la mano y los 7 entraron a la nave con las armas cargadas, empezaron a ir hacia los cuartos, el sith sentía al padawan, parecía que no lo había notado pues su firma estaba muy tranquila por lo que debía de estar dormido en su cabina, Chopper había escuchado pasos adelante del pasillo por lo que fue a ver quien se trataba, al llegar ve a los troopers y electrocuta a uno de ellos pero el sith uso la fuerza y lo empujo hacia adelante hasta que choco con la pared de la cabina con un fuerte ruido

Disparen—-ordeno el sith

Antes de que comenzaran a disparar el droide activo la cámara para grabar y en ese momento le llegaron 8 disparos que hicieron que se quedara sin funcionar, después el sith se paro enfrente de la puerta del cuarto del chico, extendió su mano y la puerta se abrió, dentro de la habitación vio a Ezra dormido en la litera de abajo viendo hacia la pared, el inquisidor entro a la habitación y se aseguro de que él estuviera dormido, entonces cuando se aseguro le hizo una señal a uno de los troopers que estaban afuera y este entro y abrió un pequeño maletín con 2 jeringas dentro, tomo una de ellas y se la inyecto al chico en el brazo derecho, ( que era el brazo que estaba arriba de el), y luego agarro la otra y se la inyecto en el mismo brazo

Bien está listo, ahora tráiganlo- ordeno el sith a los otros

2 troopers lo agarraron de la parte de debajo de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia afuera, al salir el inquisidor cerró la puerta de la nave y llego un comboy de transporte imperial, estaban a punto de ponerlo para los prisioneros pero el sith los detuvo antes de que lo pusieran

Alto, si lo ponen ahí las personas lo verán y los rebeldes sabrán en donde esta, pónganlo dentro- les ordeno

Bien

Los troopers obedecieron y pusieron a Ezra en el suelo dentro del transporte, todos se subieron a sus naves y se fueron a la base. Los rebeldes llegaron 3 horas después de lo ocurrido, conectaron el espectro y bajaron, todos se sorprendieron al encontrar algunas cosas desacomodadas, pero se sorprendieron por que pensaron que lo habían hecho Ezra y Chopper

Bueno, parece que los 2 tuvieron una pelea muy violenta, espero que no se hayan destruido el uno al otro-—dijo Zeb en un tono de broma

Pero cuando fueron a las habitaciones se asustaron de ver a Chopper descompuesto y unas marcas de disparos de blaster en las paredes, Hera y Sabine se quedaron a tratar de arreglar al droide mientras Kanan fue a ver que Ezra estuviera, abrió la puerta pero noto que antes la habían obligado a abrirla, al abrirse completamente vio que su padawan no estaba dentro, entro en pánico y salió con los demás

¡Ezra no está!- dijo el jedi preocupado

¡Que, como que el niño no está!- dijo el lasat

Si, no está en su habitación

Tal vez este en otro lugar de la nave-sugirió Sabine

Kanan, Zeb y Sabine empezaron a buscar al niño en la nave, pero después de varios minutos de buscar no lo encontraron y volvieron con Hera y Chopper, Kanan había intentado buscarlo con la fuerza pero no lo había sentido, Ezra no estaba en la nave

Ezra no está aquí, no está dentro de la nave, algo muy malo pasó aquí, ni siquiera lo puedo sentir en la fuerza- le dijo Kanan a Hera en un tono preocupado

¿Tal vez Chopper sepa que fue lo que le paso a Ezra- sugirió Sabine

Tal vez,¿ Hera ya casi esta Chopper?- pregunto el jedi

Ya esta—dijo la twi"lekt con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

En ese momento el driode se encendió y giro sus mano como si estuviera atacando, después empezó a hacer ruidos y quejarse, entonces empezó a proyectar el video que había filmado, en el pudieron ver que el inquisidor y 3 troopers entraron dejando afuera a los otros 3, después se escucho- bien está listo, ahora tráiganlo- solo para terminar viendo que se llevaban a Ezra arrastrando, al ver estas imágenes se asustaron mucho por su miembro más joven, todos sus rostros reflejaban preocupación, odio y miedo

Se lo llevaron- Hera dijo en un susurro

PERDÓN QUE ME TARDARA TANTO, ES QUE COMO TUVE EXÁMENES ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO Y, BUENO, SE ME JUNTARON LOS CAPITULOS POR LEER Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR, LO SIENTO MUCHO


	4. LA AYUDA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 3: LA AYUDA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Tenemos que sacarlo de donde quiera que este- dijo el jedi en tono serio hacia los demás

Ezra comenzó a despertar, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, cuando su visión se aclaro reconoció que no eran las paredes de su cuarto, eran las paredes de una celda imperial, rápidamente se sentó y checo el lugar con la vista, al confirmar que si era una celda imperial se levanto, esta celda no era como la que había visto antes, esta no tenia en donde sentarse, esta tenía una barra de metal pegado a la pared de enfrente y no tenia luces, estaba totalmente oscura, el chico dio una vuelta para comprobar que sus ojos no lo habían engañado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, estaba muy asustado y tenía mucho miedo, el corazón le latía rápido y la respiración se volvió más rápida y pesada, no sabía si tenían a sus amigos ahí, sabía que lo habían tomado mientras dormía, pero, porque no se despertó, se abría despertado pero no lo hizo

Muy bien cálmate, todo estará bien, trata de meditar un poco para tratar de encontrar el rastro de tu maestro, los demás vendrán por ti, espero que estén bien- se dijo a sí mismo en un tono triste

El chico se sentó en la cama que estaba colgando de la pared, empezó a meditar y a buscar el rastro de su maestro, pero al no lograr sentirlo comenzó a pensar en donde estaba. Kanan salió de su habitación y se fue a la cabina con Hera, al llegar se sienta en la silla a un lado de ella, ya habían pasado 1 hora y media y él seguía muy preocupado por su padawan

¿Algún hallazgo a información sobre Ezra?- pregunto el jedi

Un poco, hable con Vizago y dijo que hubo mucho actividad imperial después de que nos fuimos, el se acerco y vio que se llevaban al niños, pero no sabía si estaba inconsciente o dormido, Zeb y Sabine entrevistaron a unas personas de la ciudad capital y algunas dicen haber visto a un comboy acompañado de cazas imperiales y mas naves detrás, pero otra dijo haber visto una rendija de la puerta abierta y dentro de ella vio a un chico inconsciente en el suelo, también dijo haber visto un caza diferente a los normales volando arriba de esa nave

¿Algo en donde pueda estar?

No aun no- en eso el comunicador sonó

Aquí espectro1, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Kanan al tomar su comunicador

Encontramos a alguien que sabe a dónde llevaron a Ezra- dijo Sabine

Adelante-dijo Hera

La acabamos de entrevistarlo y nos enseño lo que paso, dijo que él estaba comprando algunas cosas cuando escucho que muchas naves venían del cielo, volteo y vio unos cazas,

Como eran muchas naves decidió ir a ver, las siguió y se escondió detrás de unas cajas enfrente de la base imperial de Lothal, noto que los cazas protegían un comboy imperial, cuando llegaron a la base vio que sacaron a un niño de cabello azul y traje naranja del trasporte y lo metieron en la base, dijo que unos minutos después de que llegaron un crucero estelar imperial salió del planeta, entonces puede estar dentro de la base de Lothal o está en alguna parte de la galaxia, como sea seguiremos buscando, cambio y fuera- dijo la mandaloriana en un tono triste y alegre

Kanan apago el comunicador y lo volvió a poner de nuevo en su cinturón, luego miro hacia Hera un poco preocupado, ahora sabían que podía estar en el planeta pero también de que se lo pudieron haber llevado a una prisión de mas seguridad, y eso no iba a ser bueno para él, solo era un niño pero en las prisiones del imperio torturan a las personas para lograr lo que querían

Tenemos que revisar si está en la base de aquí- dijo Hera al fin

Los sé, pero, ¿Tenemos algún contacto que nos pueda dar una pista de en donde pueda estar?

Solo uno

¿Y ese es?

Tzeebo

Cierto, ponnos en curso hacia tarkintoun

Hera y Kanan se fueron al espectro y se fueron a tarkintown, no tardaron mucho en llegar, 5 minutos después llegaron y estacionaron el espectro, las personas del lugar le dijeron al rodiano que los rebeldes estaban ahí y el salió corriendo hacia ellos

¡Hera, Kanan, ¿Como han estado?

Pues no muy bien, pero necesitamos tu ayuda- le dijo Hera

¿Pero porque?, un segundo, ¿En dónde está Bridger?

Lo siento pero lo capturaron los imperiales- dijo el jedi con un poco de tristeza

Oh no, no, no, no

Pero para eso te necesitamos- interrumpió rápidamente al rodiano que le estaba dando un ataque de pánico por Ezra- necesitamos saber si en Lothal hay celdas imperiales en la base

No que yo sepa, no alguna que pueda contener a un rebelde, mucho menos si este rebelde es un adolecente y puede usar la fuerza

Entonces tendremos que ir a ver en donde lo pusieron, pero el problema es que tienen una clave y sabemos cuál es, nos preguntamos si tú la sabes-Hera

Si la sé, tal vez pueda entrar y buscar a bridger en la base de datos

Entonces iremos a la base y entraremos por el ducto hasta la oficina y estando ahí lo buscaras- le dijo el jedi

Entonces qué es lo que estamos esperando- dijo Hera mientras se daba vuelta al espectro

Los 2 la siguieron, entraron a la nave, la encendieron y se fueron a la base, y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron, escondieron la nave detrás de unas rocas, bajaron y se fueron, luego entraron a los ductos, llegaron a una oficina vieja y polvorienta en done estaba una computadora

Bien, Hera y yo vigilaremos la entrada y tú buscas algo sobre Ezra- le dijo el jedi

Tzeebo entiende

PERDÓN QUE ME TARDARA TANTO, ES QUE COMO TUVE EXÁMENES ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO Y, BUENO, SE ME JUNTARON LOS CAPITULOS POR LEER Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR, LO SIENTO MUCHO


	5. CAPITULO 4: EL GRITO DE DOLOR

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 4: EL GRITO DE DOLOR

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Tzeebo entiende

Diciendo esto el rodiano se sentó en una silla y comenzó a buscar al chico, después de unos minutos el les hablo a los demás y ellos fueron a ver lo que había encontrado

Encontré algo sobre Ezra, dice que lo trajeron hace una horas, lo atraparon en su nave mientras dormía y le pusieron algo para que no se despertara como un sedante y otra cosa para que no pudiera defenderse si despertaba, después de llevárselo de la nave lo trajeron aquí, duro unos 30 minutos y luego se lo llevaron a otra base imperial que no dice aquí, después aparecen las veces en donde lo han visto antes como robo al imperio, salvar a unos wookies prisioneros, estar con un grupo de rebeldes, esconde y salvar a un fugitivo, eso es lo único que dice, pero también dice que el inquisidor lo encontró y se lo llevo, no dice nada más que eso

Bien, pero ya nos tenemos que ir, los impe-dijo Hera pero algo la interrumpió

La puerta se abrió y 7 troopers aparecieron y empezaron a disparar

¡Corran!- grito el jedi

Los troopers entraron pero los rebeldes ya habían entrado a la tubería, después de unos segundo de recorrerlas, salieron y se subieron a la nave, a los pocos segundos ya se encontraban volando, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, dejaron a Tzeebo en tarkintown y se fueron al fantasma, al bajar del espectro vieron a Zeb y Sabine sentados en el salón común

¿Encontraron a alguien más que supiera mas sobre Ezra?- pregunto el jedi

No, ¿Y ustedes a donde fueron?- pregunto Zeb

Fuimos a ver si Ezra estaba en la base pero solo estuvo unos minutos y luego se lo llevaron- dijo Hera un poco triste

No podemos hacer más por hoy, tenemos que descansar, mañana seguimos buscando-dijo la mandaloriana seguido de un bostezo

Tienes razón, descansen y mañana vemos lo que vamos a hacer

Los rebeldes se fueron a su habitación y se durmieron pues ya era de noche, pero cuando todos estaban dormidos Kanan salió de su cuarto y se fue al de Ezra, pero al dar un paso su pie empuja algo de vidrio y él lo recoge, lo inspecciono y llego a la conclusión de que era un inhibidor de la fuerza, se lo debieron de habérselo inyectado a su padawan, después salió del cuarto y se fue al suyo a dormir. Ezra se canso de estar pensando por lo que se toco el brazo derecho que le había comenzado a doler, y sintió 2 marcas de agujas-¿marcas de agujas?, me debieron de haber inyectado algo- pensó, luego dejo caer un pequeño trozo de tela y trato de levantarlo con la fuerza pero no lo logro, ahora todo estaba claro—una de esas sustancias debió ser para neutralizar la fuerza y la otra para dejarme medio inconsciente-se empezó a sentir mareado y decidió ir a dormir pues las 2 sustancias le quitaban energía. Ya en la mañana, la puerta se abrió y el ruido despertó al chico quien se paro, el inquisidor entro y la cama se pego completamente a la pared, la puerta se cerro y el sith camino hacia el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

No fue muy difícil capturarte chico

Que es lo que quieren de mí y en donde estamos- pidió enojado

Son muchas preguntas, ¿No crees?

El inquisidor se detuvo a 1 metro del chico, agarro una jeringa con la mano derecha, rápidamente uso la fuerza para atraer a Ezra, rodeo el cuello del niño con su brazo izquierdo para que no escapara y le inyecto la sustancia en el brazo derecho, mientras se lo inyectaba el chico lanzo un grito de dolor, después de inyectárselo lo soltó y Ezra corrió hacia adelante, se detuvo a 1 metro y se toco el brazo, lanzo otro grito a causa del dolor y volteo al sith

Que-que me inyectaste inquisidor- dijo enojado

Lo que te acabo de inyectar es una sustancia que te quita energía, fuerzas y te hace más débil y vulnerable a cada minuto, te causara algo de dolor- dijo el sith con una pequeña sonrisa

Después saco otra y rápidamente se la inyecto al joven sin que este se diera cuenta, mientras se lo inyectaba lanzo otro grito

¡Y esa para que fue!- pidió enojado

Anular la fuerza el tiempo que yo quiera, esta te dejara inconsciente por un rato

Entonces Ezra se empezó a sentir débil y mareado, tanto que se tuvo que poner de rodillas y después de gatas

Dulces sueños padawan- dijo el sith mientras veía al niño mareado

La visión se le empezó a oscurecer y lo último que vio fue la espeluznante risa del sith, el chico cayo inconsciente mientras caía al suelo. El sith salió de la celda y le dijo a uno de los troopers que cuidaban la entrada

Preparen las cosas para la tortura

Si señor

El trooper salió por las cosas y el sith se fue, ahora empezaba la verdadera diversión, el disfrutaría romper y lastimar al padawan, el disfrutaría ver como se rompe parte por parte, desde en donde estaba podía sentir que el chico lanzaba gritos, porque aunque estuviera inconsciente aun podía sentir todo el dolor de sus brazos. Kanan estaba en su cama durmiendo, realmente necesitaba descansar después del día anterior, decirla a Ezra que no podía ir, la misión, llegar y no encontrar rastros de su padawan, descubrir que lo habían secuestrado, ir a una misión para ver si estaba en la base o no y escapar de ahí sin un rasguño, eso agotaría a cualquiera, pero de pronto le llego una sensación extraña

Entonces escucho un grito de dolor de su padawan que hizo que se despertara de golpe por la preocupación

¡Esdras!

Volteo a todos lados y vio que estaba en su habitación, pero también le llego una imagen, en donde el sith tiene el brazo alrededor del cuello del niño y el chico esta gritando, se paro y salió de la habitación hacia el comedor


	6. CAPITULO 5: EL INICIO DE LA TORTURA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 5: EL INICIO DE LA TORTURA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

al llegar encuentra a los demás comiendo tratando de averiguar en donde podía estar su miembro más joven

Kanan, ¿Tu sabes a donde lo pudieron llevar?- pregunto Hera preocupada

No y por desgracia le pusieron un inhibidor de fuerza por lo que no lo puedo sentir, parece que la única manera de poder encontrarlo es ir y buscar en todas las bases imperiales hasta encontrarlo

Entonces tardaríamos meses- dijo la mandaloriana con los brazos cruzados- pero tienes razón

Entonces mejor empecemos ahora si queremos encontrarlo rápido

Hera, llévanos a la base imperial más cercana- dijo Kanan

Hera se fue a la cabina, encendió la nave y se fueron a la base imperial. Después de 15 horas Ezra despertó, se sentó, pero tan pronto intento sentarse se cayó al suelo, el no sabía que el inquisidor estaba tras la puerta escuchando, en eso la puerta se abrió y entraron 7 troopers y el inquisidor, el chico al verlos se paro y dio un paso hacia atrás, 4 troopers se pusieron en las esquinas, otro tenía un portafolio pequeño y los otros 2 iban detrás del sith, su tortura comenzaría ahora y el estaba un poco asustado

Que es, lo que quieren de mí y a donde me trajeron

Ya te he dicho que son muchas preguntas chico, pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Nunca te lo diré- dijo firme y molesto

Está bien es tu decisión, que inicie la sesión de tortura

La palabra tortura resonaba en la mente del niño, esa palabra no le gustaba, pero aun así no iba a responder, el trooper con el portafolio se puso a un lado del sith y lo abrió

Espero que estés preparado niño, esto te va a doler

El inquisidor volteo hacia los troopers detrás de él y les hizo una señas, rápidamente los 2 fueron corriendo hacia Ezra, lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo sostuvieron en la pared, el chico estaba recargado en la pared, colgando de los pies con los troopers haciéndole presión mientras el intentaba soltarse

¡No, suéltenme!-grito tratando de soltarse

Entonces quieres hablar y decirme tu nombre

¡Nunca!

El sith agarro la aguja más grande, con mayor cantidad de liquido, mas fuerte y la que solo se usa en los más sensibles a la fuerza que son los más fuertes y poderosos, una cantidad tan grande es peligrosa en los niños y padawans, esa sustancia hace que las palabras parezcan como su un cuchillo les cortara, así si él se negaba le decían palabras y el las tomaba muy enserio, en pocas palabras era para tenerlo muy consiente para así las palabras retumben y duelan en su cabeza, Ezra pudo ver todo lo que había dentro del maletín y eso lo asusto mucho, el inquisidor se acerco y se lo inyecto todo en el brazo izquierdo, el chico comenzó a gritar, podía sentir como la sustancia recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, los troopers lo soltaron y el cayo al suelo hincado, los stormtroopers se fueron detrás del sith y de la pared de enfrente de la celda salieron unas cadenas, el inquisidor se las puso en las muñecas con la fuerza y luego comenzaron a regresar adentro de la pared dejando al chico colgado de las manos

Tu eres solo un niño- comenzó el sith

Ezra dio un grito, le dolían las palabras, retumbaban en su cabeza haciendo eco acompañado de un dolor horrible, tenía demasiada conciencia de lo que le decían

No sirves para nada

El chico cerró los ojos a causa del dolor y para tratar de resistir lo que decía el sith, pero este se acerco a menos de 6 centímetros de Ezra y con cada frase el chico gritaba

Nadie te quiere, tu estas solo, tu maestro no vendrá por ti, de seguro están festejando de que tu ya no estás con ellos

¡No eso no es cierto!- grito el chico en su defensa

Si lo es y lo sabes

¡Alto, detente, ya basta!-grito

Entonces dime tu nombre niño

¡No, nunca te lo diré!

Entonces continuemos

El sith fue y agarro las otras 3 jeringas del mismo tamaño que la anterior, el chico al verlas se asusto y sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, el sith se las inyecto una por una lenta y dolorosamente en el cuello del adolecente que no paraba de lanzar sus gritos de dolor, ahora le dolía más que nunca antes y gritaba mas fuerte cada vez que el sith hablaba

Tú solo eres un niño de las calles, tus amigos no vendrán por ti, te dejaron solo, totalmente solo, tu maestro debe de estar feliz por haberse librado de ti, si realmente les importabas no seguirías aquí, pero aquí sigues, siempre has estado solo, tú no tienes a nadie

Duro más de 5 horas diciéndole esas cosa al niño y le inyecto 2 veces más pero por mas que le decía no hablo

Eres fuerte chico, pero también eres muy débil, el efecto casi termina, ya fue suficiente tortura por un día

La puerta se abrió y todos se fueron, no soltaron al chico, en cambio lo dejaron colgando y con una parte del efecto, las lágrimas empezaron a salir y el chico comenzó a dudar de si mismo y de su equipo

Y si es real lo que me dijo el inquisidor, y si ellos ya no me quieren, no, no es verdad, ellos me están buscando, pero cuantos días llevo aquí, con las veces que ha estado el inquisidor aquí yo pienso que podrían ser 3, espero que mis amigos estén bien- se dijo en un tono triste y de duda mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo

El chico decidió dormir un poco, las inyecciones le quitaban demasiada energía y ya era de madrugada. En la mañana se despertó por unos sonidos de pasa fuera de su celda, después de unos segundos de escuchar supo que eran 8 y se dio cuenta quienes eran, la puerta se abrió y los 8 entraron, se habían puesto igual que el día pasado por lo que no se sorprendió mucho el chico, el inquisidor saco del maletín 7 agujas como el día anterior y se acerco con ellas de nuevo a menos de 6 centímetros del padawan

Bien, ya vas a hablar chico, o sigues prefiriendo el camino difícil

Tu cual crees que es mi decisión, nunca hablare- dijo con un poco de odio en su voz


	7. CAPITULO 6: LA INFORMACION REVELADA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 6: LA INFORMACIÓN REVELADA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA

El inquisidor le inyecto una por una las sustancias y el chico comenzó a gritar de dolor, el sith se quedó enfrente del chico y comenzó a decir cosas aun peores que el día anterior, así duro 10 horas por 6 días más, el se resistía como podía porque cada vez era más la cantidad, su mente se iba a derrumbar y ya no sentía las manos debido a que seguían encadenadas, el octavo día el sith llego con 20 jeringas y el día anterior habían sido 14 y ahora eran 20, el chico perdía fuerzas rápidamente pero no iba a dejar que el imperio lo obligara a decir algo que no quería, sinceramente no estaba seguro si iba a ser capaz de soportar ese dolor solo para no revelar su verdadero nombre, no sabía ya cuanto días había estado ahí ya había perdido la cuenta , el sith les hizo una seña a los 2 troopers atrás de él y ambos agarraron 10 cada uno

Seguro que no me quieres decir tu nombre a las buenas

No, nunca te diré mi nombre a las buenas

Estas consciente de que esto te hace daño verdad

Si y aun así no te lo diré a las buenas

El sith estaba sorprendido por el niño, cada vez que lo torturaba él no se rompía, pero eso era algo divertido para él, hacerle daño al padawan y que él no se podía defender era muy divertido, agarro una jeringa con un liquido azul y se lo inyecto en el brazo

Listo, ya no podrás usar la fuerza. Así que ahora solo seremos tú y yo- dijo el sith con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

Después le inyecto lentamente las demás en el cuello del chico quien trataba de zafarse y no dejaba de gritar, después de inyectársela se retorció un poco del dolor, todos esos químicos le hacían demasiado daño para un adolecente, el sith se volvió a poner a menos de 6 centímetros y comenzó

Nadie te quiere, estas solo, siempre lo estuviste, nunca vas a poder escapar de aquí, nunca has tenido amigos, no tienes a nadie, nadie te sacara de aquí, te han dejado solo en las garras del imperio, te han dejado, tú no eres nadie, todos tus amigos te odian

¡No, ya basta, detente, ya no puedo más!-dijo gritando y con lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos azules eléctricos que ahora reflejaban tristeza, temor y miedo

Me dirás tu nombre

¡Si, si te lo diré, pero basta de decir esas cosas, por favor!- seguía triste pero el dolor era tanto que ya no podía soportar mas

Y tu nombre es

¡Ezra, mi nombre es Ezra Bridger!- grito desesperado a causas del dolor

Muy bien Ezra, necesitas descansar

El sith movió las manos y las cadenas se abrieron dejando que el chico cayera al suelo con un fuerte golpe acompañado por un grito, la puerta se abrió y todos salieron de la celda dejando solo al padawan, Ezra trato de levantarse pero no pudo por lo que lo volvió a intentar y termino sentado, se miro las manos que apenas podía mover, las tenia rojas e inflamadas por lo que lanzo otro grito y se puso a llorar

Que es lo que acabo de hacer, le he dicho al inquisidor mi verdadero nombre, van a querer más información, tengo que resistir lo mas que pueda, Kanan me debe de estar buscando, yo se que si, no creo aguantar mucho mas, y este es solo uno de los métodos de tortura que tienen, tengo que dormir, resistir y esperar, esperar a mis amigos y resistirme al inquisidor- levanto la cabeza hacia el techo- por favor Kanan, apresúrate, no voy a poder resistir más tiempo-pidió mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo

Después se acomodo y se quedo dormido a los pocos segundos, en este momento se veía pacifico y tranquilo. Se quedo dormido hasta las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente, se despertó poco a poco y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió seguido de que entro el inquisidor junto con los 7 troopers quienes se pusieron igual que el día anterior mientras que el camino un par de pasos hacia el chico

Por fin despiertas Ezra, parece que si tenía razón sobre ti, eres fuerte en la fuerza pero no duraras mucho chico, muy pronto caerás

El chico trato de levantarse pero se cayó, los 2 troopers lo volvieron a cargar sosteniéndolo de los brazos y lo levantaron de nuevo en la pared, el chico estaba muy agotado por lo que no pudo resistirse a la fuerza de los troopers, el sith saco otra jeringa con una sustancia diferente a la de los días anteriores, la cual entre más te inyectan más dolor sufre, y una sola era muy insoportable

Ahora dime cuántos años tienes y quiénes son tus padres

¡Nunca te lo diré!- grito enojado pero agotado

Tan rápido como lo dijo el sith metió la aguja en el cuello del chico e introdujo todo su liquido en el, tan pronto como lo hizo comenzó a gritar, pero, ¿Por qué querían tanta información de él y no de sus amigos?, tal vez entre mas sepan del niño más posibilidades tenían de atraer a los rebeldes y de conocer sus debilidades, tanto del niño como de la tripulación, los troopers lo soltaron y el cayó al suelo de rodillas y haciendo presión en su cabeza, era un dolor realmente insoportable para él, pero Ezra no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, lo dejaron actuar por mas minutos y el dolor aumento al igual que sus gritos

Dime cuántos años tienes y quiénes son tus padres- dijo el sith enojado

¡Nunca!- casi grito con dolor y enojo

El inquisidor agarro otras 3 y se las inyecto de nuevo en el cuello, al hacerlo le causo más dolor, peor que antes pero aun así el se negaba a contestar, duro más de 4 horas y se fueron ese día, los siguientes 6 días le aumentaban una dosis y una hora por lo que le causaba mayor dolor pero seguía sin contestar, el octavo día llegaron cuando Ezra estaba en el piso, después de que la puerta se abrió volteo y se asusto al ver que no eran 11 inyecciones si no 19, ahora si estaba asustado no sabía si podría resistir tanto dolor, el ultimo día estuvo a punto de decir lo que querían saber pero no lo había hecho, pero ahora con 19 no estaba seguro si podría aguantar


	8. CAPITULO 7: LA RESISTENCIA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 7: LA RESISTENCIA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA

Te lo voy a preguntar por una última vez, quienes son tus padres y cuántos años tienes

Y yo te lo voy a responde otra vez, no te lo diré, además, eso lo habías dicho ayer así que no fue la última vez- le contesto mientras se ponía de pie

Las torturas son cada vez más dolorosas y peligrosas, por que soportar con tanto dolor solo por no decir tu edad o tú nombre

No me importa lo que digas

El chico retrocedió cuando el sith comenzó a avanzar, al quedar en la pared el inquisidor le dio una orden a los 2 troopers y estos sujetaron al chico quien trataba de soltarse, como el sith se puso delante de el dejo de luchar y solo lo miro con miedo y terror, por el miedo Ezra no dejo de mirar la aguja que se acercaba en su brazo, al empezar a inyectársela empezó a gritar, cada vez que le inyectaban 2 la dejaban reposar 4 horas, cuando le inyectaron todas y pasaron las horas el chico sintió un gran alivio de que si había podido soportar todas ellas, pero le inyectaron 3 mas y a los 15 minutos ya no podía mas

¡Ya basta, no puedo más, tengo 15!- grito con dolor en su voz

15 que

¡15 años, nací el primer día del imperio, basta!

Y el nombre de tus padres

Eso nunca te lo diré

Muy bien, suéltenlo

Los 2 troopers le hicieron caso y lo soltaron seguido de que todos salieron de la celda dejando solo al adolecente que se había quedado de rodillas en el piso, seguir gritando de dolor, le dolía todo pero estaba muy agotado, todas esas sustancias le dañaban la mente, se empezó a sentir mareado a causa del dolor de cabeza, estaba en el piso boca abajo, las inyecciones aun le causarían mucho dolor por varias horas, el cuerpo colapso por tantos químicos y el chico quedo inconsciente por 57 horas. Ezra despertó y noto que estaba encadenado de nuevo a la pared, pero no estaba colgando, tocaba el piso con los pies pero también estaban encadenados a la pared, volteo al frente y vio a 12 troopers todos con blasters y al inquisidor enfrente de ellos con las manos atrás de la espalda y una risa en el rostro, entonces le entro un golpe de dolor a causa de las sustancias

Es increíble lo mucho que resistes Ezra, lo único que queremos es información y te dejaremos irte con tus amigos

Sigan tortúrenme lo que quieran, no diré información, y si la doy solo será mía, continúen- dijo con enojo y fuerza en su voz, cada vez que el sith decía su nombre era horrible para el

Como desees

El inquisidor se acerco al chico y le puso una venda en los ojos y otra en la boca, así el no sabia lo que iba a pasar y no podría gritar, el sith se volteo hacia los troopers

Muy bien, les dije que les conseguiría algo para practicar su puntería, y aquí esta, denle todo lo que quieran a este chico, es uno de los rebeldes así que no muestren piedad

Señor si señor- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

El sith salió de la habitación y dejo al niño solo y a los 12 troopers armados en la celda, y así los dejo practicando una hora ese día, cada vez que los disparos le daban trataba de gritar pero no podía a causa de la venda, así fue durante 11 días, cada día duraba mas, el doceavo día el inquisidor no le puso las vendas por lo que los gritos del joven aprendiz resonaban en la celda con mas fuerzas, esa ronda duro 11 horas, después de ese tiempo el sith les ordeno que pararan y se fueran, después se puso a 6 centímetros del niño quien miraba hacia abajo, el adolecente tendría todas esas marcas por el resto de su vida

Muy bien Ezra, duraste esta ronda, pero la otra está por venir y te aseguro que va a ser peor que esta

El sith salió de la celda y las cadenas se soltaron dejando al chico caer de rodillas al suelo, luego se puso de gatas y comenzó a llorar a causa del dolor mientras que la respiración se le acelero

Bien, he logrado resistir esta ronda, tengo que resistir las demás, pero antes tengo que descansar- dijo muy acelerado

Se cayó al suelo y a los pocos segundos se quedo dormido. Cuando despertó eran las 3 de la tarde, pero obviamente él no lo sabía, se logro para un metro alejado de la pared de enfrente y los pensamientos le empezaron a llegar y llegar, no dejaba de preguntarse en donde estaba, cuantos días llevaba ahí, en donde estaba Kanan y sus amigos, si realmente lo estaban buscando y si él debería unirse al imperio, realmente estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder salir de ahí, el tenia fe en la fuerza y confiaba en ella, pero, realmente era suficiente como para salvarlo, y que tal si no era suficiente, todos esos pensamientos le cruzaban la mente una y otra vez hasta que un ruido lo distrajo y lo hizo que volteara a la puerta que se había abierto, entonces entro el inquisidor y uso la fuerza para empujar al chico a la pared quien dio un grito al chocar con ella, quedo viendo hacia enfrente pero no podía moverse, unas cadenas que salieron de la pared se encadenaron en las muñecas y pies, empezaron a volver a entrar en la pared y dejaron al adolescente colgado con los brazos y piernas abiertos hacia los lados ya que las cadenas venían de las 4 esquinas del muro, el sith se acerco y le inyecto una sustancia para quitarle fuerzas que hizo que gritara y mirara con odio y furia al sith.

HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN QUE ANTERIORMENTE ME TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO E ESTADO VINIENDO/YENDO A LA ESCUELA SOLO PARA ESCRIBIR, LEER Y PUBLICAR, ASÍ QUE SE LOS ESTOY COMPENSANDO, Y LA MAYOR PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA SE CENTRA MUCHO EN LO QUE LE PASO A EZRA


	9. CAPITULO 8:LA RENDICIÓN

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 8: LA RENDICIÓN

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA

Muy bien Ezra, dime quiénes son tus padres

No, no te lo diré- dijo enojado pero débil

Entonces el sith acerco su brazo izquierdo hacia él y presiono un botón que parecía ser el de comunicación

Capitán, puede iniciar con el nivel 1

Tan pronto como lo ordeno el chico comenzó a sentir un dolor peor que el anterior por lo que comenzó a gritar, el cabello se le levanto, se empezó a retorcer y a tratar de zafarse pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles, solo una cierra podría cortar esas cadenas, apretó los dientes y se veían unas chispas azules que los rodeaban al igual que en el resto del cuerpo, las cadenas lo estaban electrocutando, le dolía demasiado y solo era el nivel 1, el inquisidor tenía razón sobre las cesiones , eran demasiada presión y dolor para él, , ese nivel duro una hora pero después le subieron al nivel 2, 3, 4 y 5, los cuales le dejaron pasar una hora a cada uno y después se detuvo, el sith salió de la celda y esa sesión termino por ese día, después de 5 días le subieron 5 niveles cada vez, el sexto día Ezra estaba agotado, le dolía todo, seguía encadenado porque no lo soltaban después de las sesiones, la puerta se abrió y después de que el inquisidor entro ordeno el nivel 50, el adolescente comenzó a gritar aun más fuerte y al cabo de una hora le subieron el nivel a 60, tan pronto subió al 80 subió al 100 y Ezra ya no podo mas con el dolor, era demasiado

¡Ya basta, detenlo, ya no puedo más!-grito mientras las chispas salían azules recorrían su cuerpo y salían de el

Que fue lo que dijiste

¡Detenlo, ya basta, ya no puedo resistir más, por favor!- las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir

Que es lo que quieres decir- lo dijo queriendo fastidiar al niño

¡Tu ganas, te lo digo, solo detenlo, yo no puedo, es demasiado!- grito teniendo que soportar no caer en lagrimas, porque a causa del dolor quería llorar

Dilo otra vez- realmente quería fastidiarlo y causarle más dolor psicológico por tener que decirlo una y otra vez

¡Que tu ganas, te diré lo que quieres saber, solo detenlo, detén esto, ya no puedo mas es demasiada electricidad, detenlo, por favor inquisidor!- grito desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos, pero le subió a 110 y lanzo otro grito

Quienes son tus padres

Son Efraín y Mira Bridger

Quienes

Mis padres, se llaman Efraín y Mira Bridger

Y en donde están

No, no te lo diré-grito

El sith tomo su comunicador, lo encendió y hablo

Suban a 200

El chico al sentir las descargas mucho más elevadas grito aun más

En donde están

¡Que no te lo diré!

Suban a 300

No- grito el chico y luego lanzo un grito

En donde están tus padres

Yo, yo, yo no lo se

Suban a 400

Otro grito

Que en donde están

No se

Estas mintiendo, suban a 500

Otro grito por parte del chico quien no podía más y le decía la verdad

¡No, te digo la verdad, yo no sé en donde estén, te lo juro!-dijo con mucho dolor y con las lagrimas escurriendo de sus mejillas

Detén las descargas- ordeno por el comunicador

El cabello del adolescente se le bajo y las chispas dejaron de recorrer su cuerpo, se detuvieron las descargas y empezó a respirar rápido y pesado con la cabeza agachada

No te creo nada Ezra

¡Es la verdad!-dijo aun llorando

Como sea, ya es muy tarde como para continuar- volvió a presionar el botón del comunicador- suelten las cadenas

En ese momento las cadenas se soltaron dejando caer el chico al suelo con un fuerte grito, la puerta se abrió, el inquisidor salió y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar dejando al chico en la oscuridad de la celda, mientras trato de levantarse le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que cayera al suelo, después de unos segundos se había quedado dormido, el ya tenía múltiples marcas por todo el cuerpo y las sustancias que le habían puesto le quitaba mucha energía por lo que tenía que descansar. Ezra despertó 2 días después, noto que estaba sobre algo frio y duro, luego supo que estaba amarrado a una mesa de metal de las manos y pies por unas barras de metal que pasaban sobre las muñecas, los tobillos y otra por el pecho pero un poco más gruesa, la mesa estaba acostada por lo que quedaba viendo hacia el techo, trato de soltarse pero no pudo, volteo a los lados y vio a 2 troopers y al inquisidor en el lado derecho del adolescente

Bien Ezra dime en donde están tus padres

Ya te lo dije, yo no lo sé- dijo algo molesto

Uno de los troopers puso unas bocinas pequeñas a unos centímetros de cada oreja del niño

Que es esto- pregunto Ezra con algo de miedo

Es un aparato que te ara hablar

La puerta se abrió, todos salieron y la puerta se volvió a cerrar, tan pronto como lo hicieron de las bocinas salieron un sonido muy alto y agudo que hizo que el padawan gritara, trato de soltarse pero no pudo, seguía muy débil, así duro 2 horas, cuando paso ese tiempo el sonido se detuvo y el sith entro a la celda

Listo para hablar padawan

Si- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con dolor en su voz

Bien entonces dime en donde están

Ya te dije que yo no sé en donde estén

El sith obviamente no le creía nada al chico por lo que presiono el botón del comunicador

Empiecen el nivel 2

¡Espere, no!

El inquisidor no le prestó atención al niño, salió de la habitación, la puerta se cerro y el sonido volvió a empezar aun mas fuerte haciendo que el padawan gritara más fuerte, cada día le aumentaban 2 niveles y 30 minutos, duro 22 días diciendo la verdad, pero no toda la verdad,

MUY BIEN, YO SE QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO QUE SOY MUY MALA Y QUE ESTO NO ES JUSTO PARA EZRA, PERO PUEDE QUE NO, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LA SIGAN HASTA EL FINAL PORQUE CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR, O TAL VEZ NO


	10. CAPITULO 9: EL CONTACTO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 9: EL CONTACTO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

el día 23 le pusieron el nivel 50 y duro 6 horas lo cual le causaba un dolor mucho peor

¡Inquisidor ya te lo dije, yo no sé en donde estén mis padres!- grito el chico con los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor

Sé que estas mintiendo niño

¡No, te digo la verdad, yo no sé en donde estén!- dijo en un tono como si estuviera rogándole

Claro que sabes en donde están

¡No, no es cierto, se los llevaron!

A quienes se llevaron

¡A mis padres!

Explícate padawan

¡Cuando yo tenía 7 años llegaron unos imperiales a mi casa y se los llevaron enfrente de mí y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos, se los llevaron y desde entonces no sé nada de ellos!- dijo mientras le salían mas lagrimas

Esa es la verdad

¡Si, si lo es, es toda la verdad, has que esto pare por favor!- le rogo

Detengan el sonido- ordeno por el comunicador

El sonido se detuvo, el inquisidor se puso al lado derecho de la cabeza del joven aprendiz y se agacho un poco para ver de frente al chico a quien las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos

Entonces se llevaron a tus padres y tú te quedaste solo

Si, después de llevárselos yo quede solo y crecí en las calles- dijo triste y tratando de contener las lagrimas

Entonces tú decías la verdad

Si, ya suéltame de aquí, por favor

Y dime, que se siente que te hayan quitado todo lo que amabas, tu familia, tu hogar, tus padres y tus amigos, por tu culpa tus padres están muertos por sus transmisiones, no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlos y por eso tú serás el siguiente, así que de acuerdo, te soltare Ezra

El sith soltó al chico y luego se fue con la mesa, el chico solo duro 12 segundos parado y después cayó al piso sentado, esas palabras eran ciertas, si él hubiese sido más fuerte los hubiera podido salvar, siguió llorando hasta que a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido. Al día siguiente Ezra sintió una presión en el cuello seguido de que no podía respirar, abrió los ojos y vio que el inquisidor lo estaba levantando en el aire agarrado del cuello bloqueando la entrada del aire, el chico trato de zafarse de las garras del sith pero no pudo por lo que entro en pánico, siguió tratando pero solo trataba de aflojar el agarre de las manos del sith

Y ahora que es lo que quieres saber inquisidor- dijo enojado pero con falta de aire

Dime si hay una rebelión más grande o si hay otras células rebeldes

Yo no sé de qué me estás hablando

El sith lo empujo en la pared por lo que la presión la espalda aumento la del cuello

Dímelo

Yo no sé si hay una rebelión más grande, digo, quien estaría tan loco como para hacer su propio grupo de rebeldes aparte de nosotros

El sith presiono mas fuerte el cuello del adolescente y este entro en desesperación

¡Ya basta!- grito el chico en pánico

Si tú no sabes eso entonces dime el nombre de tu maestro, ahora

¡No, ya detente!

Dímelo- le grito

Okey, okey, se llama Kanan

Kanan que- pidió con enojo

Kanan Jarrus, así se llama mi maestro, se llama Kanan- dijo sin aire, en pánico y muy triste

Gracias por el dato padawan

El sith levanto al chico que comenzaba a ver punto negros y lo aventó a la pared de atrás, al chocar el impacto del golpe en la cabeza y la falta del oxigeno hicieron que se desmayara, el inquisidor salió de la habitación pero antes que la puerta se cerrara voltea hacia Ezra que estaba tirado en el suelo y recargado en la pared del lado derecho de la puerta, el sith se volteo y la puerta se cerró. El chico despertó al día siguiente, se logro sentar en la esquina en donde estaba y se toco la cabeza, le dolía demasiado, al bajar su mano vio que estaba manchada de sangre y supo que ese golpe le había hecho una herida en la cabeza, después se toco la garganta que aun le dolía, la tenia inflamada y le había quedado las marcas del sith, se sentía demasiado débil y se había lamentado de haberle dicho el nombre completo de su maestro al inquisidor, pero ahora solo importaba él, esto era como en las calles, aquí no puedes proteger a nadie o si no morirás, escucho un ruido y volteo a la puerta que se estaba abriendo, cuando se abrió por completo vio al inquisidor y a un trooper entrar y la puerta cerrarse atrás de ellos, el sith se medio hinco enfrente del chico poniendo su pie derecho el suelo al igual que su rodilla izquierda, el adolescente volteo a la derecho para no verlo pero sintió que algo le dolía en el brazo izquierdo por lo que volteo, de nuevo le estaban inyectando algo, rápidamente comenzó a gritar con los ojos cerrados, se cayó y se empezó a presionar el brazo mientras se retorcía por el dolor.

Como los rebeldes tenían que buscar planeta por planeta y base por base, Hera se fue a la cabina después de una misión agotadora, como fulcrum no sabia lo de Ezra ella la contacto, como todos estaban en sus habitaciones llamo a chopper y este encendió la comunicación, proyecto a una persona con una capucha

Que fue lo que tienes, ¿a ocurrido algo malo?

si, hace varios días desapareció Ezra, sabemos que lo capturo el imperio pero no sabemos en donde este, solo sabemos que no esta en lothal, si sabemos que en una prisión y que tampoco esta en los destructores imperiales estelares, ya hemos estado buscándolo pero nos tomara meses encontrarlo

Eso es muy malo, si perdemos a Ezra perdemos la esperanza, tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tratare de ver si consigo en donde lo tienen encerrado

Gracias fulcrum

MUY BIEN, YO SE QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO QUE SOY MUY MALA Y QUE ESTO NO ES JUSTO PARA EZRA, PERO PUEDE QUE NO, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LA SIGAN HASTA EL FINAL PORQUE CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR, O TAL VEZ NO, Y PUSE ESTA ULTIMA PARTE ANTES DE PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO PORQUE EZRA SI ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA LA REBELIÓN ASÍ QUE POR ESO PUSE LA CONVERSACIÓN, Y PERDÓN QUE ME HAYA TARDADO TANTO, COMO ESTOY EN VACACIONES NO TENGO COMPUTADORA


	11. CAPITULO 10: LA MALA NOTICIA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 10: LA MALA NOTICIA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Muy bien Como se llaman tus amigos rebeldes

¡Yo, no te lo diré!- le contesto gritando

El sith tomo otras 3, con la fuerza quito la mano derecha del brazo del chico y se las inyecto por lo cual el padawan grito más fuerte, le dolía mucho, demasiado, esto era veneno, pero no era veneno para matar, era para causar dolor a todo el cuerpo

Como se llaman

¡Nunca!

Estas consciente de que ahora si no me dices lo que quiero saber tú morirás

Pero si te lo digo mis amigos pagaran el precio, así que no te lo diré- le dijo con mucho dolor

Le dejaron reposar 3 horas ese día y afortunadamente el chico no le dijo, esa tortura duro las mismas horas pero con 2 inyecciones más cada día durante 27 días más, el ultimo día (28) la sesión se acabo y Ezra quedo enfrente de la pared de enfrente, el sith salió y el chico quedo solo, se alegraba de que no dio los nombres de sus amigos, al menos esta ronda, sabía que en la siguiente ronda lo iba a decir pero en medio de sus pensamientos se desmayo. El chico quedo inconsciente durante 4 días y el 5to día despertó a las 5 de la tarde, el se logro sentar y puso sus rodillas hasta su pecho, puso sus brazos alrededor de ellas y recargo su frente sobre ellas, se sentía algo confundido y mareado, estaba herido, le dolía todo, había perdido la noción del tiempo al igual que casi todas sus esperanzas de salir de aquel horrible lugar de sufrimiento, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer, realmente se preguntaba muchas cosas, cuantos días llevaba ahí, en donde estaba Kanan, si realmente lo estaban buscando o si estaban celebrando por quitarse de encima a su miembro más joven, el tenia que tener fe, fe en la fuerza y en la voluntad, el sabia que lo estaban buscando pero ya casi se le perdía esa idea, estaba dudando demasiado, dudando en si sus amigos lo estaban buscando o si estaban felices porque nunca lo quisieron, el esperaba que lo estuvieran buscando y que lo encontraran a tiempo, ya no soportaba todo ese sufrimiento, de repente la puerta se abrió sacando al chico de sus pensamientos y volteando, claro que supo que iba sufrir cundo vio que Kallus, el inquisidor y 2 troopers entraron a la celda con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros

Ya les dije que no les diré los nombres de mis amigos- les grito enojado

Está bien, pero- dijo en un tono calmado y luego volteo hacia Kallus- agente Kallus me podría ayudar con esta cesión de tortura para Ezra

Aaah, con que tú te llamas Ezra- dijo viendo al chico- claro que le ayudare señor, por fin podre hacer pagar a este rebelde

El inquisidor les hizo una señal a los troopers y estos se pusieron a los lados del chico, después el lo paro con la fuerza y los 2 troopers lo sostuvieron de los brazos dejándolo colgado mientras el miraba el suelo, el agente Kallus se puso enfrente del adolecente y noto que tenia la mirada hacia abajo así que le agarro la barbilla e hizo que volteara a verlo a los ojos, lo cual espanto mucho al padawan, los ojos de Kallus estaban llenos de ira, odio, rabia, enojo y se podía ver que todo era hacia Ezra quien estaba aterrado

Por fin pagaras por todo lo que le has hecho al imperio, a mi y todos los que alguna vez los molestaste padawan rebelde

Aunque Kallus no era sensible a la fuerza pudo ver que los ojos del joven estaban llenos de miedo y terror por lo que se alegro mas al pensar en lo que le iban a hacer, el agente le soltó la barbilla, bajo la mano, la apretó haciendo un puño, tomo vuelo y le pego a Ezra en el estomago quien cuando recibió el golpe lanzo un fuerte grito que se escucho en los pasillos de afuera, los troopers lo soltaron y el chico cayo de lado presionándose su estomago con los brazos y haciendo una mueca por todo el dolor y dando unos gemidos

Continúen- dijo el chico débilmente, con enojo y mucho dolor

El sith y el agente comenzaron a golpearlo y así duraron 4 horas, dándole puñetazos, patadas y barridas, cuando pararon se voltearon y se fueron dejando solo al chico, el se quedo boca abajo, estaba sangrando de la boca y sentía que tenia algunos huesos rotos, después de unos segundos se quedo dormido a causa de la energía que le quitaban. Un dolor en la espalda lo despertó, al abrir los ojos vio que el inquisidor lo tenía contra la pared usando la fuerza, duro 5 segundos más sosteniéndolo y luego lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo, tan pronto como se cayó lo empezaron a golpear y patear, después de cada golpe seguía un gran grito del joven aprendiz, esa fase de la tortura termino hasta el día 13, que cuando lo estaban golpeando, el inquisidor le dio 2 puñetazos en el rostro, hizo una barrida que hizo que este se cayera y Kallus le dio un codazo en la parte de arriba del estomago, justo cuando el agente le iba a dar otro puñetazo en el pecho y el inquisidor en el rostro el chico puso las manos para tratar de proteger su cara y grito

¡No, ya basta por favor!- grito

El nombre de tus amigos, ahora

¡No, no quiero!

Entonces continuemos niño

El sith le hizo bajar sus manos con la fuerza y cuando estaban a punto de golpearle volvió a gritar

¡No, está bien, tu ganas!, sus nombres son Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb y Kanan-grito

Quien son cada quien

¡No, ya te dije los nombres, ahora paren de golpearme, por favor!- dijo un poco enojado pero en dolor

Está bien, puede retirarse agente Kallus, pero antes- el sith le hizo una señal con la cabeza señalando al chico tirado en el suelo

De repente los 2 le tiraron el puñetazo en la cabeza y en el pecho, al hacerlo el chico lanzo un grito y ambos salieron de la habitación mientras que el adolescente presiona con sus bazos entre el estomago y el pecho, se puso de lado y lanzo otro grito, y al poco rato se quedo inconsciente y medio dormido por el cansancio y dolor.

Los rebeldes ya habían revisado la mayoría de las bases del borde exterior y del borde interior buscando a Ezra pero aun les faltaban muchas, mientras ellos lo hacían Vizago y Fulcrum aprovecharon para mandarles misiones por lo que tenían que volver a Lothal por los créditos cada cierto tiempo. Ahsoka le había estado diciendo lo ultimo que encontraba de en donde podía no estar, pero como últimamente se les agotaban las esperanzas, Hera estaba hablando otra vez con su contacto pero solo tenia malas noticias

Hera, me temo que tenemos malas noticias, ya he hablado con todos mis contactos desde que me dijiste que Ezra estaba desaparecido pero dicen que no hay nada de registros sobre eso, el imperio borro toda la informacion sobre Ezra Bridger y no tenemos manera de saber en donde esta, por lo que tendrán que seguir buscándolo base por base y planeta por planeta, otros rebeldes los ayudaran pero lo tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes

Gracias fulcrum, nos vemos luego, por ahora tengo que buscar la forma de decirles a los demás que tenemos que seguir buscando

Y con eso se acabo la llamada y fue a decirle al jedi y después se fue otra vez a la cabina

EN, YO SE QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO QUE SOY MUY MALA Y QUE ESTO NO ES JUSTO PARA EZRA, PERO PUEDE QUE NO, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LA SIGAN HASTA EL FINAL PORQUE CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR, O TAL VEZ NO, Y PUSE ESTA ULTIMA PARTE ANTES DE PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO PORQUE EZRA SI ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA LA REBELIÓN ASÍ QUE POR ESO PUSE LA CONVERSACIÓN, Y PERDÓN QUE ME HAYA TARDADO TANTO, COMO ESTOY EN VACACIONES NO TENGO COMPUTADORA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, Y CABE MENCIONAR QUE ESTE ES EL FIC MAS VIOLENTO QUE HE ESCRITO


	12. CAPITULO 11: EL RECUERDO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 11. EL RECUERDO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Kanan tenía miedo, preocupación y desesperación, de que Ezra estuviese muerto o fuese un sith, pero también tenía la esperanza de que solo lo tuvieran de prisionero, pero lo que menos quería era que lo estuviesen torturando para sacarle información que no tenia o para que se uniera a ellos, el sabía que su padawan era fuerte, pero y si eso era lo que le hacía morir, el realmente prefería que el chico estuviera muerto o unido con el imperio a que lo estuvieran torturando, porque nada era más doloroso que las torturas del imperio, realmente no quería que a Ezra le estuvieran haciendo daño, el jedi no sabía en qué creer por lo que dejo de pensar, al poco rato olvido esos pensamientos por un momento pero no duro, el chico era su padawan y su responsabilidad y si algo le pasaba era su culpa, salió de su habitación y se fue a la cabina del cañón, cuando llego se sentó y se quedo viendo el espacio y las luces que salían de el modo del hiperespacio

Hay Ezra, resiste ,ya vamos, solo espero que estés bien- dijo algo triste y deprimido mientras una lagrima se le salió de sus ojos,

Haber perdido a su padawan realmente le afectaba. Zeb estaba en su habitación compartida, estaba pensando en el niño, el también estaba preocupado por el, lo cual era muy extraño, siempre lo sacaba y quería estar lejos de él, pero él no quería que lo pusieran lejos de el por el imperio, después de pensar salió de su habitación y se fue a buscar a Kanan, al verlo sentado en la cabina del cañón con los brazos cruzados se acerco hacia el

Sabes que aquí de vez en cuando venia Ezra a tranquilizar su mente y sus pensamientos verdad- le dijo el lasat

No, pero con razón le gustaba, es muy tranquilo,¿ y tu como lo sabes?, parece que sabes mas de el de lo que yo se

Pues yo pasaba mucho tiempo con el niño y cuando lo molestaba se venía y se sentaba mientras contemplaba las estrellas

¿Cómo cuantas bases nos faltan?

No sé, aun muchas, espero que el niño este bien, porque si Kallus le hizo algo me las pagara

Parece que te preocupas por el eh, espera a que le diga- bromeo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Si está bien, estoy preocupado por el, sí- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

Lo sé, todos lo estamos, el es de nuestra tripulación

La vista es muy hermosa

Si, si lo es, solo espero que no lo estén torturando, morir es preferible a tener que soportar todo ese dolor

Los 2 se quedaron viendo las estrellas por un largo rato, era muy tranquilo y en cierta parte les recordaba al chico y les traía algo de paz en esta situación

BIEN, QUIERO QUE EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE PASARA EN LA SECUELA QUE VOY A PUBLICAR DESPUÉS DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES LA SECUELA DE LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA, Y EL RESCATE, TAMBIÉN LO SIENTO POR NO PUBLICAR PERO FUI A TAMPICO Y NO TENIA COMPUTADORA, PERO DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y AYÚDENME PARA QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEAN Y TAL VEZ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PUBLIQUE 2 CAPÍTULOS EN 1 DÍA, QUIERO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, Y LO SIENTO POR LASTIMAR TANTO A EZRA, Y SIENTO QUE ESTE CAPITULO AYA SIDO TAN CORTO, PERO CIERTAMENTE CREÍ QUE SE NECESITABA UN CAPITULO DE KANAN Y ZEB EN DONDE A LOS 2 LES IMPORTABA EL NIÑO


	13. CAPITULO 12: ¿SERA ESTE EL FINAL?

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 12: ¿SERA ESTE EL FINAL?

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Ezra despertó pero hasta el día siguiente llego el inquisidor a la celda, cuando entro se puso adelante del chico quien estaba parado

De quien es cada nombre Ezra- pidió enojado

No te lo diré-le dijo con algo de enojo

Más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar el sith comenzó a romper poco a poco cada uno de los huesos del brazo izquierdo del chico, al terminar esa sesión todo el brazo del chico estaba roto, cada sesión rompió 5 huesos muy lentamente, duro 7 días mas y el noveno día el sith le iba a dar un fuerte golpe en las costillas del joven quien estaba sentado contara la pared, el sabía que si le rompían una costilla podría enterrarsela en un pulmón y así dañarlo

¡No, espera, las costillas no, por favor!- le suplico

Entonces dime lo que quiero saber

Bien tu ganas, Garrazeb Orrelios es el lasat y su nombre clave es espectro 4, Chopper es el androide y es espectro 3, Sabine Wren es la mandaloriana y es el espectro 5, Hera Syndulla es la twi"lekt que es la espectro 2 y Kanan Jarrus es el jedi que es el espectro 1, y yo soy espectro 6

Bien hecho hijo

El inquisidor salió de la celda y detrás de el la puerta se cerro, el chico lanzo un grito al tratar de respirar profundo, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, sentía gran parte de los brazos y piernas rotas, tenia marcas y moretones por todas partes y le dolía todo por dentro y por afuera, todavía le daban toques eléctricas por las descargas, tenia químicos peligrosos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras le causaban dolor dentro de el y para el ya casi no existían esperanzas de salir de ese lugar, se le desvanecían cada vez más con cada tortura que recibía, el ya casi no confiaba en sus amigos, en medio de todos sus pensamientos se quedo dormido pero medio inconsciente. Se quedo así durante 7 días y justo cuando despierta ve que el inquisidor y un trooper, pero en las manos del el guardia ve que tiene muchas dagas lo cual lo asusta

Para qué son las dagas- pregunto con miedo

Lo son si no nos respondes las siguientes preguntas, ¿Cómo conociste a tus amigos y como es que confías en ellos?

Por qué quieres saber algo tan simple como eso

Entre más conozcas a tu enemigo más destruyes a su familia, ahora dímelo

No- dijo aunque el sabia que le iba a doler

Bueno, entonces párate- le ordeno al chico

El sith paro al chico con la fuerza y tomo 2 de las dagas que tenía el, trooper, una en cada mano mientras que el chico se recargaba en la pared para evitar caerse, pero cuando vio que el sith comenzó a correr hacia el rápidamente se movió pero las navajas le alcanzaron a cortar en la espalda por lo cual el chico lanzo un grito pero no le importa y comenzó a tratar de correr por toda la celda con el sith detrás de el disfrutando los esfuerzos del chico para salvarse, cada vez que el inquisidor le atacaba terminaba cortandole en la espalda sacando un grito del chico, el sith salto sobre Ezra y aterrizo enfrente de el por lo que el chico se detuvo, como el chico no sabía qué hacer el sith rápidamente le clavo una de las dagas a un costado y luego se la saco haciendo que el chico diera un gran grito de dolor mientras retrocedía, con la otra la dirigió a su cara pero como el chico se dio cuenta solo le alcanzo a cortar arriba de una de las mejillas y cuando lo ataco con la otra le corto en el pecho dejando una larga cortada que sangraba, esa sesión duro aproximadamente 1 hora y duro 17 días perdiendo sangre y recibiendo cortes en la piel, pero el día 18 el sith estaba hincado a un lado de Ezra y este estaba tirado en el piso sin poder hacer nada más que ver, tenia los brazos enfrente en forma de protección pero el sith uso la fuerza y los puso en el suelo, después levanto la daga con las dos manos arriba de su cabeza mientras miraba al chico que en sus ojos tenían puro miedo, terror, dolor y tristeza

Fue lindo conocerte padawan- con eso empezó a bajar la daga para poder clavársela y así poder terminar todo esto de una buena vez

HOLA A TODOS, ASÍ QUE, QUE LES PARECE, Y LES QUERÍA PREGUNTAR, ¿QUE LES PARECE MI PORTADA?, HECHA POR MI, LAS PORTADAS QUE PONGA ES LO QUE VA A PASAR EN ALGÚN MOMENTO, Y ESA SE ESTA ACERCANDO, MUY PRONTO, PERO YA, NO VOY A PUBLICAR OTRO CAPITULO HASTA QUE JUNTE OTRO 10 COMENTARIOS, SE QUE SOY MALA, PERO BUENO, ADEMAS ME VOY A TOMAR ESTE TIEMPO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA SECUELA DE LA TRAMPA, LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LÉANLA Y DÍGANME QUE ES LO QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE PASARA PARA IR ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, Y AYÚDENME A QUE MAS PERSONAS LEAN ESTA HISTORIA, Y PERDÓN POR QUE FUERA TAN CORTO EL CAPITULO


	14. CAPITULO 13: EL VERDADERO PLAN

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 13: EL VERDADERO PLAN

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

¡No, espera!-grito y la daga se detuvo a unos centímetros de la piel- te lo diré pero por favor no me la vuelvas a clavar, de acuerdo

Adelante- lanzo la daga, tomo al chico de la camisa y lo sentó recargándolo en la pared haciéndole presión en la espalda para causarle más dolor

Después de haberle robado el comunicador a uno de los imperiales y mandar una señal falsa de código rojo, me subí a un techo para ver la discusión pero sentí algo extraño y voltee, al hacerlo vi a Kanan, note que iba a voltear a verme por lo que me agache, al volver a levantarme vi que empezaban a hacerse señas, después vi que una de las motos aéreas exploto, las demás estaban enganchadas a unas cajas, después de que los que vi derribaban a todos los troopers salte sobre una de las motos y se las robe por lo que me persiguieron al igual que unos troopers, al ayudarme les devolví la caja y me quede un tiempo en la nave, los acompañe a entregar provisiones, sentía que algo me llamaba dentro de la nave, entre y termine robándole el holocron a Kanan después de que me descubrieran, cuando fuimos a una misión resulto ser una trampa y Kallus me atrapo, yo realmente pensé que no iban a ir por mi pero después de que me escape y me metí en los ductos escuche que habían llegado, recibí un golpe y me llevaron a mi casa después de que me mostraron que Kanan era un jedi, robe el sable de luz y les devolví el holocron, después llego él a donde yo estaba y me ofreció ir con él y ser su aprendiz por lo que yo acepte- dijo un poco asustado

Pues parece que ese jedi que te ofreció ir con ellos te abandono

¡No, eso no es cierto!-le grito pero el sith lo empujo mas fuerte

Si lo es, sabes llevas encerrado aquí más de 4 meses y el no ha llegado, tú sigues aquí

¡El vendrá por mí, yo lo sé, yo sé que me está buscando!

Tienes razón Ezra, y cuando lleguen todos caerán en la trampa, los veras morir justo enfrente de ti y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo

El sith agarro de nuevo la navaja que estaba cubierta de sangre, se la puso en el cuello del lado izquierdo del chico por lo que él se hizo más para atrás y le volvió a llegar todas las emociones que tenía antes

Supongo que ya no tienes nada mas por contarme, ¿Verdad?

No, ya no tengo mas información- dijo mirando la daga y los ojos del sith

Más te vale padawan

Deslizo lentamente la daga por el cuello del chico hasta la barbilla y luego salió del cuarto después de haberle quitado la daga enfrente de el, el chico lanzo un grito al intentar moverse pero no se movió después, se toco la garganta para ver si el inquisidor le había hecho algo, pero solo tenía sangre de la daga, todo su cuerpo tenía heridas profundas y sobre la piel, el traje naranja era totalmente rojo a causa de las heridas, las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre y en el piso habían múltiples charcos, Ezra tenía unas pocas heridas en el rostro pero sus brazos, piernas, espalda y peco tenía todo lleno de cortadas profundas y sobre la piel que aun sangraban por lo que a un lado y debajo de él se estaban formando unos charcos de sangre, el inquisidor tenía razón, Kanan lo estaba buscando, pero si lo encontraba moriría al igual que todos los demás, por primera vez en su vida no quería que su amigo lo salvar, por primera vez desde que había conocido a su maestro lo quería lo más lejos posible de él, si él se acercaba a el moriría por la culpa del chico, no quería que lo encontraran, quería quedarse ahí muriendo su lastimar a nadie, el estaba solo, comenzó a llorar y al poco rato las lagrimas lo hicieron dormirse mientras sangraba de sus heridas.

Kanan estaba en la cabina del artillero viendo las estrellas que rodeaban la nave como unas pequeñas luces llenas de paz y armonía, Hera estaba viéndolo en la puerta, ella le tenía que decir, pero no quería admitir la verdad, la verdad sobre Ezra, se para a un lado del jedi y se quedo viendo las estrellas por unos segundos, se armo de valor y volteo hacia el jedi

Kanan, tengo que decirte algo- dijo un poco triste

¿Qué es?

Tel vez deberíamos dejar de buscar a Ezra

¡Que!, estás hablando en serio

Si, solo piénsalo, se lo llevaron hace más de 5 meses

Lo sé y llevamos ese tiempo buscándolo

Y qué tal si esta muerto y solo estamos buscando en vano

Y qué tal si sigue vivo pero no por mucho

Kanan, en cada base que hemos buscado no hay rastro de el

Lo sé, pero solo quedan unas pocas, estamos más cerca que nunca, Ezra nos necesita, el confía en nosotros, en mi y en ti, ¡esto es lo que vamos a hacer!, lo dejaremos a su suerte, después de que le quitaron a sus padres, después de haber vivido 8 años en la calle, después de haber encontrado una familia a quien confiar, a la que ha ayudado más veces de lo que puedo contar, ¿lo abandonamos por eso?, Hera no podemos dejar de buscar tenemos que seguir

Kanan, probablemente ya esté muerto, nadie sobrevive tanto tiempo a manos del imperio

Yo no me voy a convencer de que este muerto hasta que lo vea- le dijo firme

pasaron algunos minutos mientras la twi"let pensaba en lo que acababa de decir, el jedi tenia razón no podían dejar al niño atrás, no después de todo lo que había sufrido, después de todo lo que perdió, no podían dejarlo ahí después de que se había ganado su confianza, después de que había encontrado a una familia en quien confiar

Tienes razón, no podemos parar ahora, Ezra nos necesita

Hera volvió a la cabina y puso la nave en rumbo a la siguiente base imperial.

PERDÓN QUE ME AYA TARDADO TANTO, YO QUERÍA UN TIEMPO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR LA SECUELA


	15. CAPITULO 14:LA OFERTA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 14: LA OFERTA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Ezra se despertó a causa del dolor, todo le llamaba a gritos, le dolía todo, los huesos rotos, los químicos en su cuerpo, las cortadas que seguían sangrando, la piel quemada por los toques eléctricos, sus oídos, la cabeza, su cuello, todo, además de que estaba demasiado débil, muy apenas podía hablar, cuando trataba de moverse tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo y tenía que soportar un gran dolor, un dolor insoportable, se trato de sentar pero como estaba muy débil y adolorido no pudo, lo volvió a intentar y lanzo un grito porque estaba haciendo fuerza en los brazos que estaban totalmente rotos y heridos, al lograr sentarse miro a la celda y se impresiono por lo que vio, las paredes tenían sangre, casi todo el suelo tenia charcos de una ligera capa de liquido que aun se podía ver el suelo negro y se estaba formando otro a un lado del chico

Ojala nunca me encuentren, que termine sufriendo en estas sesiones, si continúan moriré en unos días, no quiero que vengan por mí, y cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, y si es verdad lo que me dijo el inquisidor, y si llevo más de 5 meses aquí, mis amigos me van a encontrar y no quiero que me encuentren, pero si yo no sé en donde estoy ellos tampoco, eso significa que me están buscando base por base, y si ya pasaron y yo no me di cuenta, eso no puede ser porque yo los hubiera visto morir y el inquisidor no seguiría insistiendo en torturarme para sacar lo que el quiere, pero si pasaron todo ese tiempo buscando ahora están muy cerca de encontrarme, no, no quiero que me encuentren, que se olviden de mi y sigan con su vida, que nunca me encuentren y yo me quede aquí, no quiero que mueran ellos por mi culpa, yo prefiero morir y que nunca se acuerden de mí, yo me quiero quedar aquí- se dijo en una voz muy baja y triste mientras las lagrimas se le salían, por fin estaba viendo la verdad, la dura verdad sobre esa situación

De repente la puerta se abrió sacando al chico de sus pensamientos mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, después volteo y vio de nuevo al inquisidor quien le había causado tanto dolor

Ya te dije que no sé nada mas- dijo algo enojado

No, no vengo por eso Ezra

Entonces para que- le respondió enojado

Quiero que te unas al lado oscuro

¡Que!, ¡Eso nunca¡

Como tú quieras padawan

El sith rápidamente levanto las manos apuntando hacia el chico y este quedo en el aire, entonces el inquisidor movió un poco su mano hacia atrás y el brazo izquierdo del chico comenzó a doblarse atrás de la espalda lo cual le causo mucho más dolor a su brazo roto haciendo que Ezra gritara

Únete al lado oscuro y todo el dolor que sientes se detendrá

¡Nunca!- grito con dolor

En seguida el inquisidor movió la otra mano y dejo al chico doblado hacia atrás mientras el adolecente lanzaba otro grito, y así duro haciéndole manipulaciones dolorosas con la fuerza 30 minutos ese día, ese mismo tiempo se lo hizo por 5 días más, en el sexto día el inquisidor aplico mas presión y Ezra pudo oír y sentir como algunos huesos de su cuerpo empezaron a tronar y a romperse, lanzo otro grito al cambiarlo de posición doblando sus brazos, piernas, manos y la columna a tal punto que casi todo le tronaba, se las doblo más de su capacidad por lo que no dejaba de gritar por varios minutos, y luego lo azoto contra el piso haciendo que lanzara otro grito al golpearse con el metal, volteo hacia su derecha y quedo viendo al sith con algo de enojo y dolor

Te dije que no me uniré a ti en el lado oscuro-dijo respirando profundo y enojado con un poco de dolor

Dudo que esa sea tu respuesta en los próximos días Ezra

Después de eso la puerta se abrió y el inquisidor salió dejando dolo al chico, Ezra lanzo otro grito al intentar levantarse pero se cayó otra vez al piso, no se podía mover, los huesos estaban rotos, tenía muchas heridas profunda en todo el cuerpo, sustancias toxicas recorriendo su cuerpo causando que le faltara mucha energía, moretones que no le dejaban de doler, a veces sentía unos pequeños rayos salir de el, le habían lastimado los oídos y le dolía el cuello por las veces que lo intentaron ahorcar que le habían presionado demasiado, trato de levantarse pero la visión se le oscureció y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

HOLA, LO SIENTO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, YO E TENIDO ALGUNAS TAREAS Y COMO ME DIERON 2 NUEVAS LIBRETAS DE LA ESCUELA ME LA PASE ESCRIBIENDO EN ELLAS Y OLVIDE ACTUALIZAR ESTA, COMO SEA, AQUÍ ESTA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO, Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PORQUE AL LEERLOS ME DA MAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR PORQUE SE QUE A LAS PERSONAS LES GUSTA LO QUE HAGO


	16. CAPITULO 15:EL PRESENTIMIENTO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 15: EL PRESENTIMIENTO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Kanan se encontraba meditando en su habitación tratando de encontrar a Ezra cuando escucho las voces de los demás que venían de la cabina del piloto por lo que se concentro para poder oírlas

Extraño a Ezra, ¿Cuántas bases faltan por revisar?- dijo Sabine

Como unas 12 bases mas, sin contar los destructores estelares imperiales- dijo Hera un poco desanimada

Oigan estaba pensando y, ¿Qué va a pasar cundo lo encontremos, no estará con el inquisidor o sí?-pregunto Zeb

¿A qué te refieres, de que el inquisidor lo esté vigilando o que sea su maestro?-pregunto Hera

Ambas

Bueno, es muy poco probable que Ezra se haya unido al imperio pero claramente lo estarán vigilando muy bien desde todos los ángulos posibles- le contesto la twi"lekt

¿Y qué tal si lo están torturando y le logran sacar información sobre nosotros?-pregunto Sabine

Eso si lo creo, el imperio tiene métodos muy dolorosos y las cesiones son muy largas, pero no creo que le hayan sacado información, Ezra es fuerte como para soportar eso

Hera, tú no sabes lo que sufre un prisionero, Ezra no es capaz de soportar ese dolor, y yo solo vi la sesión menos dolorosa y fue demasiado para la persona que a los pocos segundos dio toda la información

¿Y si cuando lleguemos ya sea muy tarde?-pregunto el lasat

No lo creo, y si eso hubiera pasado ya abrían mandado un mensaje-le dijo Sabine- pero y si hablan por la Holo-red y muestran a Ezra capturado diciendo

¿Diciendo que?- le interrumpió Hera

No sé, las sesiones son muy largas, pero puede decir algo malo que nos pueda perjudicar

Tal vez y es por eso que lo tenemos que encontrar rápido- dijo Kanan mientras entraba a la cabina

Al ver a Kanan Hera se voltea y mira las coordenadas para saber cuánto falta para la siguiente base imperial. Ezra abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al agente Kallus enfrente de el, trato de levantarse pero se cayó y soltó un grito por el dolor

Que haces aquí-le dijo débilmente

Eso no te importa niño

La puerta se abrió y 3 stormtroopers entraron con una jaula cada uno mientras el chico las veía con temor y miedo

¿Qué es lo que hay dentro?- pregunto con miedo

¡Whou, no puedo creer que después que aun de todo lo que has pasado preguntes algo así!-dijo sarcásticamente

Que te puedo decir, soy muy inesperado

Si realmente quieres saber, estas criaturas se quedaran con tigo, son muy salvajes y letales, a menos claro que cambies de opinión y nos digas lo que sabes de las células rebeldes y te unas al lado oscuro

En primera yo no se nada acerca de otras células rebeldes, y en segunda olvídalo, nunca me uniré a ti o al imperio o al lado oscuro

Me sorprende que con todo lo que has pasado sigas vivo y tengas las fuerzas para hablar y rechazar esa petición, pero bueno, es tu decisión

El agente salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró después de que los troopers hayan salido, Kallus apretó un botón y las jaulas se abrieron soltando a las criaturas, se empezaron a escuchar gruñidos y gritos por parte del chico, sus gritos se alcanzaban a oír afuera de la celda en los pasillos, el agente se quedo afuera de la celda escuchando y disfrutando como gritaba el rebelde que tantos problemas le había traído, , después de una hora el agente entro y los troopers mandaron a las bestia a una de las esquinas, Ezra estaba en la esquina izquierda de la celda, estaba sentado en un pequeño charco de sangre, el agente Kallus se acerco a él y se detuvo a un metro del padawan para que pudiera ver mejor ese rostro lleno de ira y dolor

Se detendrá si te unes al imperio Ezra

Ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir, no me uniré a ustedes- dijo molesto y casi gritando pero aun débil

El chico trato de levantarse pero se cayó soltando otro grito

Troopers salgan de aquí de inmediato-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

Después de que salieron las criaturas volvieron y siguieron atacando al chico, después de 3 horas de gritos y dolor la puerta se abrió y el inquisidor entro, al entrar las criaturas dejaron de atacar a Ezra y se fueron a la esquina, el chico seguía en la misma esquina en donde estaba antes, volteo al sith e intento levantarse pero no lo logro y se cayó por lo que grito de dolor, el inquisidor se acerco y sonrió al ver las heridas y la sangre saliendo de ellas formando un charco de sangre debajo de el

Entonces continuamos y pierdes más sangre o paramos y te unes al lado oscuro

Ya les dije que no, olvídenlo-dijo débil pero firme

El sith salió y entraron los 3 troopers, metieron a las criaturas en sus jaulas y salieron con ellas, dejando solo al chico en la oscuridad

Espero que no me encuentren, no quiero que vengan, quiero que se hayan olvidado de mí, yo no quiero perderlos-se dijo en voz baja

Se quedo unos segundos viendo el cuarto pero al poco tiempo la visión se le oscureció y cayo inconsciente por toda la sangre perdida. Después de 15 días despertó, escucho que afuera de la celda le estaban hablando al inquisidor quien al poco rato entro a la celda, tan pronto como entro empujo a Ezra con la fuerza hacia la pared de enfrente haciendo que diera un grito, los 2 troopers lo sujetaron de los brazos rotos mientras el chico estaba sentado y recargado en la pared por la fuerza, el inquisidor se puso enfrente del padawan, puso la mano enfrente del rostro del chico, cerró los ojos y Ezra de inmediato comenzó a gritar y a tratar de zafarse, podía sentir la presencia del sith en su cabeza, sentía que le estaban destrozando su mente por dentro, realmente era un dolor que él no podía soportar, era peor que todos los que había tenido antes, esa sesión duro 30 minutos pero para el chico parecieron ser 3 horas, cuando por fin se detuvo el chico dejo de gritar y abrió sus ojos algo enojado, débil y adolorido

¿Sigues prefiriendo la tortura en vez de unírtenos?

Si, obviamente

Si eres fuerte, pero no lo fuiste todo el tiempo, dime que se siente haber perdido a tus padres por culpa tuya, que se siente saber que tus amigo están yendo hacia su final también por tu culpa, que es lo que se siente perderlo todo padawan

¡Ya basta!

Nos vemos mañana Ezra Bridger

Después de decir eso el inquisidor salió de la celda y los 2 troopers atrás de el, el chico lanzo un grito cuando lo soltaron, lo sujetaron muy fuerte, le dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía como el inquisidor había desgarrado un poco de su mente, el dolor era tan fuerte que se quedo inconsciente. Kanan estaba en la cabina con Hera, el estaba sentado en la silla de la derecha de la piloto, de repente le empezó a doler la cabeza, y no a dolor como un dolor normal, este dolor era desde adentro, realmente era un dolor insoportable para él, ese dolor era un milésima aparte del dolor que sentía su padawan, solo que él no lo sabía, se puso las manos en los costados de su cabeza y trato de calmar el dolor pero no sirvió de mucho, fue entonces cuando Hera se dio cuenta de esto

¿Kanan, estas bien?- le pregunto en un tono preocupado

No, no lo creo- le contesto con su voz apagada por el dolor

Fue entonces que la twi"lekt noto que era la cabeza

¿Te duele la cabeza cierto?, no es grave, solo tienes que descansar un poco

No, no es eso, creo que es- hizo una pausa cuando por fin entendió lo que era- es Ezra

¡¿Qué pasa con él, lo sentiste?!-pregunto apresurada

No, no puedo sentir en donde está pero puedo sentir su dolor, es insoportable- dijo mientras se quitaba las manos y volteaba hacia Hera con los ojos abiertos

Creo que deberías de ir a descansar

No, yo no puedo descansar cuando mi padawan está sufriendo-dijo poniéndose otra vez las manos en la cabeza- lo que me preocupa es que cuando uno es inyectado con inhibidor para la fuerza es casi imposible que el otro lo sienta, y solo se siente una milésima parte de lo que siente, entonces lo que él está sintiendo es mucho mas fuerte de lo que yo puedo soportar, lo están torturando Hera, yo no puedo ir a descansar

Kanan, tú necesitas descansar para que cuando encontremos a Ezra puedas hacer lo que sea por el

De acuerdo tienes razón, necesito descansar

Kanan le hizo caso y se fue a su cuarto aun con el dolor, pero cuando iba por el pasillo el dolor se fue tan rápido como llego, eso solo podía significar que le habían inyectado más inhibidor.

PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, AYER LO INTENTE PERO ME DECÍA QUE HABÍA UN ERROR 502 CUANDO INTENTABA DE ENTRAR A MI CUENTA, PERO YA SE ARREGLO Y AQUI ESTA, AHORA, SE QUE SE ESTÁN PREGUNTANDO EN QUE PLANETA ESTA EZRA BRIDGER, POR LO QUE QUIERO QUE EN LOS COMENTARIOS ME DIGAN EN DONDE CREEN QUE ESTA, ESA PARTE YA SE ESTA ACERCANDO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	17. CAPITULO 16: EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 16: EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Ezra comenzó a despertar, se sentía mareado, entonces noto que tenía algo en las muñecas, el estaba encadenado de las manos, las cadenas le dejaban los brazos hacia arriba pero él seguía en el suelo, la visión se le aclaro y vio que toda la habitación estaba vacía, después de unos segundos de ver la sangre en el suelo y en las paredes la puerta se abrió y el inquisidor entro, se hacerlo al chico ignorando todo lo demás y extendió la mano hacia la mente del chico asustado, de inmediato empezó a gritar y tratar de zafarse, pero por más que lo intentaba solo le causaba un dolor mayor, no paraba de gritar, podía sentir que algo muy malo le estaba pasando en su cabeza, en su mente, era un dolor mucho peor que el día anterior, era por eso que lo encadenaron, podía sentir como el lado oscuro estaba entrando en el en una forma interminable de dolor, el sith duro como unos 45 minutos haciéndolo hasta que por fin se detuvo y Ezra dejo de gritar y comenzó a respirar rápido y pesado

Únete al imperio y todo este dolor que sientes se detendrá

Adelante, continua, nunca me uniré a ustedes- dijo débilmente

Como quieras

El sith extendió otra vez la mano hacia el chico y este comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar, ahora le entro con más fuerza, después de 15 minutos que para Ezra fueron un par de horas se detuvo y salió de la celda dejando solo al adolecente, sus heridas se habían abierto otra vez por el dolor y el movimiento brusco del chico haciendo que otra vez comenzaran a sangrar, en la boca se había abierto una herida del labio la cual comenzó a sangrar y por la fuerza se le formaron 2 heridas en el rostro, una en la otra mejilla y la otra a lo largo de la frente, todas comenzaron a sangrar, el chico empezó a ver borrosa su visión y rápidamente se le oscureció mientras caía inconsciente con la mirada abajo y las manos aun encadenadas hacia arriba. Despertó al día siguiente por un intenso dolor de cabeza peor que el día anterior por lo que comenzó a gritar, al abrir los ojos vio la mano del sith y se dio cuenta que otra vez se lo estaba haciendo, duro 1 hora y media durante 2 días más, para entonces su mente estaba casi completamente destrozada, en el 4 día después de 3 horas de agonizante dolor se detuvo dejando respirar al chico con dificultad después de que dejara de gritar

Eres fuerte chico, pero eso no te salvara de esto

El sith saco su sable de luz y lo empezó a hundir lentamente en el brazo izquierdo del joven quien no paraba de gritar, podía sentir el sable hundirse en su piel mientras un intenso calor le quemaba, Ezra no podía moverse, estaba demasiado débil, apenas podía hablar y como no sabía qué hacer se quedo quieto ante el dolor y temor, después de hundírselo por varios centímetros quedo a la mitad del brazo, lo saco y se lo hizo en el otro, esta vez un poco más profundo por lo que el chico grito aun mas fuerte

Únete al lado oscuro y parare de acabar de destrozar tu mente y de hundir mi sable en ti

No, nunca-le contesto con la voz llena de dolor

Entonces retiro el sable y se lo empezó a hundir en una de las piernas, se lo clavo muy profundo pero el chico no hizo nada más que gritar, aunque le dolía y quería hacer lo que fuese para detener el dolor el no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a acabar muy pronto, era lo más que quería, que acabara ese dolor, pero también quería acabar muerto y así evitar que sus amigos lo rescataran, empezó a gritar cuando el inquisidor le hundió la hoja del sable en la otra pierna, después de 30 minutos el sith salió y dejo al chico con heridas y raspones profundas y no tanto de sable de luz por todo el cuerpo y estaba muy débil, tenía que descansar, después de unos segundos se quedo dormido y un poco inconsciente, pero él no sabía que lo peor estaba por venir, ahora que se había acabado el inhibidor de la fuerza y Kanan podía estaba en su habitación, estaba meditando mientras los demás conseguían algunos créditos por unos blasters robados, de repente le llego un dolor como la ultima vez por lo que dio un grito, solo que este era mayor aun siendo una milésima parte del dolor que sentía el chico, le empezó a doler la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas, todo, dejo de meditar y se presiono las partes que más le dolían, aparte del dolor pudo sentir a Ezra, pero solo se podía sentir un poco, casi nada, apenas se podía percibir si uno se concentraba, en ese momento supo que tenían que ir por el de inmediato, porque cuando una persona estaba así era porque estaba al borde de la muerte, entonces tomo su comunicador y lo encendió

Espectro1 a espectro 2, ¿en donde están?-dijo con dolor

Espectro 2 aquí, estamos subiendo al fantasma, ¿Estás bien, te oyes adolorido?

Si estoy bien, me duele todo pero ya puedo sentir a Ezra, es muy débil, pero puedo ir hacia él, apresúrense, no queda mucho tiempo

Entiendo, espectro 2 fuera

Hera guardo su comunicador y se volteo hacia el lasat y la mandaloriana quienes estaban atrás de ella subiendo la rampa

¡Chicos apresúrense, Kanan ya puede sentir a Ezra, pero es muy débil, corran!-les grito mientras ella subía las escaleras

Sabine y Zeb al escuchar esto subieron más rápido mientras que la twi"lekt se fue a la cabina para esperar a los demás, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta del cuarto, después de esperar varios segundos abrieron la puerta y vieron al jedi presionando su brazo izquierdo sentado en su cama, rápidamente entraron para ir a ayudarlo, pero tan pronto entraron el dolor se fue

¿Kanan, que fue lo que paso?-le pregunto la mandaloriana

Es Ezra, el inhibidor de la fuerza termino su efecto y ya lo puedo sentir, pero es demasiado débil y su dolor es muy grande, tenemos que ir por el ahora

Bien, ¿pero en donde esta?-pregunto el lasat preocupado por su amigo

Esta algo lejos, pero creo que esta

El jedi hizo una pausa para comprobar su ubicación mientras la preocupación crecía en los rostros de sus compañeros

¡¿En donde esta?!-grito la mandaloriana

Parece que está en-hizo otra pausa mientras la preocupación creció en su rostro

ESTO ES PARA LOS QUE CREEN QUE ES DEMASIADO DOLOR PARA EZRA, YO TAMBIÉN LO SE, CUANDO LO PASO ME IMAGINO EL DOLOR Y TAMPOCO ME GUSTA, PERO QUERÍA SER DESCRIPTIVA, YA SABEN, QUE TAN FUERTE Y DURO ES LO QUE EL IMPERIO PUEDE HACER, Y ADEMAS, ESCRIBO MUCHO ESO PORQUE QUIERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA LARGA, SE SUPONE QUE PASAN VARIAS SEMANAS Y A MI EN LO PERSONAL NO ME GUSTA DECIR 3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS, O ALGO ASÍ, POR LO QUE EN CADA CAPITULO VOY A INTENTAR TERMINAR CON LA TRIPULACIÓN, LO SIENTO, SI PIENSAN QUE SOY MALA, ES PORQUE PROBABLEMENTE LO SOY, NO, NO ES CIERTO, JEJEJE, BUENO, SOLO QUIERO QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, ESTAMOS A LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA, YEI, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	18. CAPITULO:17 LOS PLANES PUEDEN CAMBIAR

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 16: LOS PLANES PUEDEN CAMBIAR

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

parece que está en el sistema de Naboo

¡Que, como pudieron llevar al niño ahí, es solo un chico, se supone que es en donde el propio canciller palpatine llebaba a algunos de los jedis para hacerles la vida miserable, que los torturaba y luego los mataba muy dolorosamente, ahi solamente es para jedis, pero Ezra no lo es!-grito Zeb

Lo sé-le contesto el jedi, el realmente no esperaba que lo hubieran llevado ahí, ese lugar era el peor para los jedis, pero Ezra era solo un padawan con poco entrenamiento hacia el dolor, por lo que le pueden estar haciendo mas daño, era peor que Mustafar

¿Entonces como lo sacamos de ahí?-pregunto Sabine

No lo se

Iré a decirle a Hera-le contesto la mandaloriana

La chica salió de la habitación, paso por el pasillo y llego a la cabina con Hera, al entrar se sentó en su silla y cuando la twi"lekt volteo la vio algo preocupada, se quedo mirándola unos segundos más hasta que decidió romper con el silencio

Y bien, ¿En dónde esta Ezra?

Él, el está en el sistema de Naboo

Pero se supone que ese lugar es solo para jedis y causarles un peor destino que Mustafar, ¿Segura que está ahí?

Si, el está ahí

Está bien, ajustare las coordenadas mientras ustedes piensan en un plan

Pero en realidad no sabemos si- la chica fue interrumpida por Zeb quien entro

Chicas, Kanan nos necesita en la zona de carga

Bien, llegaremos en 1 hora a Naboo, andando

Hera y Sabine salieron de la cabina y se fueron a donde les dijo el lasat, cuando llegaron vieron a Kanan apoyándose con un brazo en una caja

Hera, ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a Naboo?

En 1 hora aproximadamente

Bien

Pero Kanan, ni siquiera sabemos en qué parte este ahí-cuestiono Sabine

Cierto, ¿Kanan lo puedes sentir, sabes en donde esta?-pregunto el lasat

Yo no puedo, su rastro es demasiado débil, apenas puedo sentirlo, pero lo bueno es que creo que solo hay una base, pero lo malo es que es demasiado grande

Bien, entonces vamos a necesitar un plan-dijo Zeb

Ayúdenme a hacerlo

Los rebeldes se quedaron pensando por varios minutos, viendo mapas en el salón común, dando ideas que aumentaban las esperanzas de sacar al chico de las manos del imperio, y nada se los iba a impedir, o eso es lo que pensaban. Ezra despertó al sentir una perturbación en la fuerza la cual no había sentido en semanas, lo cual significaba que el inhibidor de la fuerza se había acabado, pensó que podría ser Kanan, pero el jedi se sentía diferente, solo pensar en eso le daban escalofríos

¿Y qué tal si Kanan viene a sacarme de aquí?, aunque el se siente diferente, esto se siente frio, tal vez pueda ser alguien más, pero quien-se dijo

Trato de levantarse pero no pudo por todas las heridas que tenia y la sangre en el suelo, después de 25 minutos se escucharon unos pasos afuera de la celda y le entro un dolor horrible de cabeza que lo hizo dar un grito y presionarse son las manos en los costados, en eso la puerta se abrió y el inquisidor entro

Y ahora que quieres-dijo molesto y débil mientras se quitaba las manos de la cabeza-ya te he dicho que no me uniré a ti

Bien, pero no es de mi de quien debes preocuparte Ezra-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el chico

Entonces de quien

De él-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y señalaba a la puerta

Ezra se logro incorporar para sentarse solo un poco, las cadena se empezaron a meter en la pared dejando al chico sentado recargado en la pared con los brazos caídos viendo hacia la puerta abierta, de repente se empieza a escuchar unas respiraciones profundas y ruidosas, aparece una figura totalmente negra que parece ser mitad robot, con capa y casco que hacen ver más intimidante, cuando el entro sus respiraciones resonaban con un fuerte eco en toda la celda, al chico le recorrió un escalofrió al darse cuenta quien era, Darth Vader, el mismo que mato a todos los del templo estaba justo enfrente de el, cuando el sith entro le golpeo mas fuerte el dolor de cabeza, no era tanto como el del día anterior pero aun así era fuerte, el señor oscuro camino hacia el chico y se paró a menos de un metro de él haciendo que el cambio fuese más fuerte y brusco para el chico quien lo único que sentía era el lado oscuro, el inquisidor se coloco en el lado izquierdo del joven quien estaba totalmente aterrado y espero las ordenes de su superior, ahora además de las torturas, las pesadillas y el daño mental, ( que era increíble e imposible que siguiera cuerdo), tenía que soportar al sith

¿Qué, que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto con mucho miedo y dolor en su voz-¿Qué es lo que quieres

Lo que yo quiero es a ti, únete al lado oscuro y no te haré lo que tengo planeado hacerte como a los muchos jedis que están muertos

Dime porque debería de unirme a ti-dijo con enojo

Porque así tendrás el poder que mereces

Y porque querría tener poder, solo are sufrir a inocentes

Porque así podrás salvar a tus amigos, eres muy poderoso Ezra Bridger

¡Que!, Cómo sabe mi nombre y porque se molesta en venir hasta aquí solo para ver un niño de la calle que no merece lo que tiene porque es una rata de loth-dijo enojado

Porque tú eres muy valioso, y no tienes consciencia del poder que posees, ni si quiera tu maestro está consciente de lo poderoso que eres

No me importa, no me uniré a ti, y no me importa quién seas, no abra nada que me convenza

Este seguro de tu decisión chico

Si, mátame si quieres, pero no me uniré a ti en el lado oscuro

Como desees padawan

Vader levanto la mano hacia la cabeza del chico quien sintió una presión en el cuello y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente, después el inquisidor y Vader salieron al pasillo

Entonces todo va según al plan-le dijo el inquisidor

Sí señor, si todo continua tendremos a los rebeldes capturados y a un nuevo aprendiz

Después los 2 se separaron, mientras seguían pensando en su plan, en su malvado plan.

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas de pensar por fin hicieron un plan y Kanan podía sentir una concentración en la fuerza, 2 oscuras y una de luz casi imperceptible, ahora sabían en donde estaba exactamente el chico, la única preocupación era si podían llegar a tiempo, quedaban unos pocos minutos antes de empezar el recate, Zeb, Sabine y Hera iban a distraer a los stormtroopers mientras que Kanan iba ir a buscar al niño, una vez que lo tuvieran se reunirían con Chopper en el espectro para escapar, pero si en el camino se encontraban al inquisidor el jedi lo distraería mientras el lasat y la mandaloriana irían por el niño, se irían a la nave y regresarían por Kanan, pero si fallaban todos iban a morir, aunque no pareció importarles mucho, ellos solo querían volver a estar con Ezra, rodearon el planeta y aterrizaron entre unas rocas para poder esconder el espectro, los rebeldes salieron y vieron que están cerca, pero antes de que Kanan saliera se volteo hacia el astro mecánico

Chopper recuerda la señal

Se escucharon unos pitidos por parte del droide

Bien

Kanan salió y se fue con los demás rebeldes, cuando llegaron el lasat, la mandaloriana y la twi"lekt se fueron por donde había mas troopers mientras que el jedi se metió por otro lado y comenzó a buscar a su padawan, para ese entonces los demás ya se encontraban en una persecución


	19. CAPITULO 18: EL TEMOR SE HIZO REALIDAD

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 18:EL TEMOR SE HIZO REALIDAD

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

(Unos minutos antes) Ezra despertó con un dolor horrible, al abrir los ojos noto que estaba atado a una mesa de metal que estaba inclinada hacia adelante para que pudiera ver la puerta, casi parado, unos seguros o barras de metal sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos, al igual que el pecho (como a la que amarraron a Kanan en el último episodio), miro alrededor y vio que la mesa estaba en la pared enfrente de la puerta, casi tocando la pared, y lo habían puesto mirando hacia la puerta, el chico trato de liberarse pero por más que lo intentaba no podía porque estaba muy débil, la puerta se abrió y Vader entro asustando mas al chico, camino hacia él y se paró a unos centímetro delante de el

Piensa bien las cosas Ezra, estás seguro de que prefieres ser un jedi en vez de un sith

Si, absolutamente

Vader se dio la vuelta y salió, cuando salió activo su comunicador

Manden a un droide tortura imperial, ahora a la celda de Ezra Bridger

Volvió a apagarlo y se fue, mientras que el chico estaba en completo terror por lo que acababa de oír, y sabía que esto iba a ser su final. (Tiempo real) Después de casi 10 minutos de recorrer pasillos buscando al chico se empezó a escuchar un gran grito de dolor que no paraba de sonar, este era de un chico, en ese momento supo que eran de Ezra, rápidamente comenzó a correr siguiendo el grito, el cual se podía escuchar en toda la base, entre mas se acercaba más fuerte y doloroso se escuchaba, después de 2 minutos de seguir el grito del chico llego afuera de la celda, presiono unos botones, la puerta se empezó a abrir y se asusto al ver que el cuarto tenía sangre por todas partes, al terminar de abrirse la puerta pudo ver que su padawan estaba atado, gritando mientras que 4 droides tortura cortaban, inyectaban y rompían al chico quien tenía los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor, en ese momento nada le importaba, solo quería que Ezra dejara de sentir dolor que por el grito se podía entender que era más de lo que alguien se podía imaginar, rápidamente encendió su sable de luz y empezó a destrozar cada uno de ellos, al destruir el ultimo corto las barras de metal que sostenían al chico y cuando lo hizo cayó al suelo casi inconsciente con un grito al tocar el frio metal del piso, rápidamente guardo su sable de luz

Ezra-dijo asustado mientras se agachaba a un lado del chico que ahora estaba tirado boca abajo

El jedi trato de voltearlo pero al tocarlo el chico grito de dolor junto con una mueca por lo que lo empezó a voltear muy lento, aun así seguía gritando y cuando por fin lo volteo pudo ver lo mal que estaba, al menos a simple vista en medio de la oscuridad

Ya déjenme solo, ya les dije que no me uniré a ustedes así que déjenme morir aquí- dijo débil y con dolor

¿Entonces no quieres ayuda?-bromeo el jedi con una sonrisa en el rostro

Cuando el chico escucho la voz abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio lo que temía, justo lo que no quería que pasara

¡Kanan¡-dijo asustado entonces cayo inconsciente por todo lo que había sufrido y por el temor y preocupación que ahora eran mayores al saber que realmente volvieron por el

El jedi rápidamente lo tomo antes de que se golpeara y saco su comunicador

Espectro 1 aquí, he encontrado a Ezra, pero necesito ayuda para trasladarlo, vengan para acá tan rápido como puedan, cambio y fuera

Volvió a guardar el comunicador y trato de tomar una decisión, si se quedaba los iban a encontrar los siths, pero si se iban le iba a causar un dolor ´peor al chico y probablemente sangraría más, no tenía otra opción, si quería sacar a Ezra y a la tripulación de ahí con vida tenía que salir ahora, carga al chico sosteniéndolo con las dos manos, una debajo de su espalda y la otra debajo de sus rodillas, se paró, salió de la celda, doblo hacia la izquierda y comenzó a correr derecho, por un par de pasillos que duraban aproximadamente 100 metros cada uno, y aunque llevaba cargando al chico y estaba cansado no paraba, mientras corría noto que su aprendiz estaba muy ligero, casi no pesaba y eso le asusto, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer, y justo cuando iba a doblar una esquina izquierda se encontró cara a cara con el inquisidor que había capturado al chico y lo había hecho sufrir,


	20. CAPITULO 19: LA ESTRATEGIA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 19: LA ESTRATEGIA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

rápidamente retrocedió y puso al chico en el suelo con el brazo izquierdo tocando la pared derecha del pasillo, después saco su sable de luz y se puso en posición de defensa enfrente del chico cortándole el paso al sith

Vaya que te importa mucho tu padawan, Kanan-le dijo mientras sacaba su sable de luz solo para después activarlo dejando visible la hoja roja

Parece que el plan si funciono después de todo-dijo una voz a la izquierda del jedi acompañada de un eco después de cada respiración que daba

El jedi se estremeció al escuchar la voz, lo único que no quería era que Ezra haya estado solo con ese demonio de la oscuridad, entonces supo que si Darth Vader estaba ahí era porque era una trampa, se volteo y obviamente vio al sith, el solo estaba parado sin hacer nada, volvió a mirar al inquisidor quien tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y encendió su sable, después saco su comunicador y también lo encendió

Espectro 2 responde, es una trampa-no respondió nadie y solo se escucho interferencia-espectro 2 responde

Parece que no tienes forma de comunicarte con Hera, o con Sabine, o con Zeb, incluso con Chopper, jedi-le dijo el inquisidor

Como sabes sus nombres-dijo enojado el jedi

Como crees que lo sé, Ezra me los dijo amablemente durante una sesión de tortura, parece que Ezra es muy fuerte pero me lo dijo muy rápido, digamos que me lo dijo porque quiso

El inquisidor rápidamente comenzó a atacar al jedi mientras el trataba de esquivar la hoja del sable rojo con su sable de luz para evitar que le cortara al chico, no podía imaginarse al chico solo en una celda en una sesión de tortura, luces rojas, azules y verdes resplandecían por el pasillos cada ver que chocaban, el estaba luchando para salvarse a sí mismo y para salvar a su padawan que estaba inconsciente y perdiendo sangre, después de unos segundos llegaron los rebeldes quienes sacaron sus armas y empezaron a dispararle al sith

¡Chicos, tienen que sacar a Ezra de aquí, es una trampa!-les grito el jedi mientras esquivaba más ataques provenientes del inquisidor

¡Kanan, no podemos, recuerdas que nos venían persiguiendo unos stormtroopers!-le grito la twi´lek

Entonces aparecieron los troopers que los estaban siguiendo y además más que salieron de todos los pasillos rodeando a todos los rebeldes, como el jedi se distrajo mirando los troopers el sith aprovecho e hizo una barrida que le derribo y sin perder el tiempo se puso atrás del jedi y puso su sable de luz rojo enfrente del chico inconsciente

Muy tarde jedi, bajen todos sus armas y no matare al niño

Cuando todos vieron esto intercambiaron miradas y después de unos segundos bajaron sus armas y subieron las manos sobre la cabeza

Muy bien hecho-luego volteo hacia los troopers detrás de él- troopers, llévenselos, al niño pónganlo otra vez en su celda y a los rebeldes los quiero en las otras alrededor de Ezra

Señor si señor

Los troopers esposaron a los rebeldes y se los llevaron a las celdas, Kanan en la celda de enfrente cruzando el pasillo, Sabine en la celda de la derecha, Hera en la celda izquierda y Zeb en la de atrás, después de haberlos puesto en las celdas y de haberles quitado las esposas pusieron al chico otra vez en su celda ensangrentada, lo aventaron y cuando choco y cayó al suelo grito por el dolor. Al día siguiente se despertó, trato de pararse pero no pudo, la dolía la cabeza y no recordaba lo que había pasado, pero unos segundos después lo recordó, lo último que había visto fue que Kanan lo había liberado y que luego se desmayo por la sangre que había perdido, no sabía si habían escapado o si los tenían ahí encerrados, solamente pensar en esto hacia que le dieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a causa del terror y preocupación, de repente la puerta se abrió y Darth Vader entro al mismo tiempo que su respiración comenzó a hacer eco en su celda y en las otras alertando al jedi y rezando porque no estuviera con Ezra, lo mas atemorizante de todo era que los rebeldes podían escuchar muy claro todo lo que pasaba dentro de esta celda cuando entro el chico solamente lo pudo mirar con enojo y horror por causa de su debilidad,

¡Qué no me uniré a ti!-logro gritar con enojo

Pero yo te are cambiar de opinión

Esto atemorizo mas al joven padawan, un robot interrogador/tortura entro a la celda y le inyecto al chico en el cuello 2 inyecciones que lo hicieron gritar y retorcerse del dolor, de repente Vader hizo un rápido movimiento con las manos y unas cadenas que salían de la pared de atrás se engancharon en las muñecas del chico, entonces las chispas azules comenzaron a correr a través de las cadenas y empezaron a electrocutar al chico quien no paro de gritar a causa del dolor que sentía. Los rebeldes podían oír todo lo que estaba pasando en la celda de su miembro más joven, todos los diálogos, todos los pasos e incluso las respiraciones lentas y débiles del chico, de repente los gritos del padawan se escucharon en las celdas alrededor y los asusto, ellos nunca habían escuchado al chico gritar de dolor, sabían que al le dolía pero no pensaban que tanto como para que lo hiciera gritar así, , lo único que querían ir a hacer era ir y salvarlo de tanto dolor que sentía, ya no soportaban los gritos, era doloroso solamente escucharlos, estaban seguros que se podían oír en toda la base. Después de 3 horas de intenso dolor la electricidad se detuvo y el chico dejo de gritar

¿Has cambiado de opinión Ezra?

No, ni lo haré-dijo agotado y con las respiraciones rápidas

Pero yo sé con qué cambiaras de opinión

Al oír estas palabras supo que iba a ser algo muy malo, después de que Vader salió de la celda el chico entro en pánico. Kanan no podía soportar escuchar a su padawan gritar de dolor y sufrimiento, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que, de repente la puerta se abrió sacando al jedi de sus pensamientos y cuando volteo vio a Darth Vader y 2 stormtroopers

Tráiganlo-ordeno Vader a los troopers detrás de el

Los soldados de asalto lo sujetaron y lo llevaron por varios pasillos, después de unos segundos llegaron a otra celda, pero esta era diferente, esta era blanca, alta como de unos 8 metros, tenía una ventana en la pared derecha en la parte de arriba donde uno podía ver lo que pasaba, después de unos segundos lo metieron después de haberle quitado las esposas, cerraron la puerta y se fueron dejando al jedi encerrado en esa extraña celda. Vader ya estaba arriba en la ventana observando al jedi junto con el inquisidor

Ve por el niño-ordeno Vader

Si señor

Después de 3 minutos llego a la celda junto con 2 troopers, entraron y se detuvieron enfrente del chico quien seguía encadenado y de rodillas

Y ahora que es lo que quieres-pidió débil el joven aprendiz

Nada, solo que parece que te importa mucho el jedi

Ezra de inmediato entro en pánico, porque había mencionado a Kanan, algo malo le había o le va a hacer

¡Que, qué hiciste con él, en donde esta, lo que sea que la hayas hecho o le vayas a hacer házmelo a mí en vez de él!-grito con fuerza mientras trataba de alcanzar al sith

El inquisidor se volteo hacia los troopers con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto iba a ser divertido, al menos para el

Tráiganlo y asegúrenlo-les ordeno el sith

Si señor-dijeron sincronizados


	21. CAPITULO 20: LO HARÉ POR EL

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 20: LO HARÉ POR EL

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Los troopers lo tomaron de los brazos rotos y se lo llevaron colgando, porque como lo sostenían de los brazos lo tenían enfrente de ellos mientras el daba gritos de dolor, después de unos segundos de cruzar pasillos y manchándolos de gotas de sangre llegaron a una habitación custodiada por stormtroopers, en ella había una larga ventana en la pared de enfrente y delante de ella estaba Darth Vader, lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas y le sostuvieron los brazos que ahora estaban esposados, al igual que le sostuvieron la cabeza hacia adelante, uno en los costados y otro en la barbilla y parte de las mejillas, obligándole a ver a través de la ventana, pero cuando vio lo que había se asustó, era Kanan, se altero porque su maestro, su familia y su padre estaba encerrado enfrente de él y eso era lo que menos quería, Vader obviamente sintió el cambio de emociones del chico porque se coloco enfrente de el

¡Para que me trajeron aquí!-pidió el joven padawan con enojo hacia el sith que tenia adelante, trataba de liberarse pero la debilidad se lo impidió y lanzo otro grito por el dolor de su cuerpo, además se le estaba formando un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de el

Esta si es tu última oportunidad de unírtenos

¡Qué no, no me uniré y no pueden hacerme nada para cambiar de opinión-dijo enojado

A ti no, pero a tu maestro si

¡QUE!, ¡NO!, ¡ALEJENSE DE EL!-grito mientras trataba de zafarse pero termino con un gran grito

El sith se colocó a la derecha del chico y así le dejo ver lo que pasaba dentro de la celda

Puede comenzar agente-ordeno el sith

La puerta de la celda en donde estaba Kanan se abrió y Kallus entro con su rifle-bord, de repente de la pared atrás del jedi salieron unas cadenas que se amarraron en las muñecas del maestro jedi y se empezaron a meter en la pared haciendo que el jedi se pegara en la pared

No obtendrás nada de mí-dijo el jedi algo molesto

Lo sé, pero no queremos nada de ti, sino de Ezra-dijo mirando la ventana de arriba

El jedi volteo hacia donde estaba mirando Kallus y vio a Darth Vader, al inquisidor, y a 2 troopers que estaban sosteniendo al chico a quien lo obligaban ver hacia él, luego volvió a voltear hacia el agente solo para darse cuenta que el arma lo estaba golpeando, enseguida comenzó a gritar de dolor pero el chico no lo podía oír por lo que Vader encendió su comunicador

Abran la comunicación

Entonces el grito del jedi resonó en los oídos del chico quien intentaba moverse pero no lo lograba a causa del dolor y de los troopers, ahora Kanan lo escuchaba y Ezra a el, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kanan enfrente de el sin estar desmayándose y solo escuchaba gritos de dolor, el cual no era nada comparado con el del chico, Kallus quito su arma y el jedi dejo de gritar, al menos hasta que el inquisidor mando a un droide de interrogación imperial (tortura) y este le inyecto la sustancia para causar dolor, pero esa era una muy poca cantidad, no era un dolor alto, al menos para el chico, pero para Kanan si era un dolor demasiado alto y muy insoportable, de nuevo el jedi comenzó a gritar y a tratar de zafarse, después de 5 minutos bajo el inquisidor a la celda, entro y encendió su sable de luz por lo que los troopers lo hicieron voltear para ver a Vader

Última oportunidad o tu maestro muere

¡No, no me uniré a ti!-dijo enojado pero aun muy débil

Como quieras, inquisidor puede continuar-dijo volviendo a voltear hacia la celda

Los troopers lo voltearon otra vez hacia la celda mientras trataba de zafarse, entonces el inquisidor subió su sable de luz con las 2 manos y lo bajo hacia el pecho del jedi para así poder matarlo

¡NO, ESPERA!-grito el chico justo antes de que la hoja se le hundiera en el cuerpo por lo cual el sith se detuvo

Cuando el chico grito tanto Kanan como el inquisidor voltearon a verlo

Entonces, te unirás a mí en el lado oscuro-dijo Vader al voltear hacia el chico

En ese omento el jedi volteo a ver al sitn que estaba a un lado de su padawan y luego volteo hacia el chico, ahora sabia porque lo habían llevado a ese lugar, como el chico no cedería por las torturas para protegerlos entonces la tortura era para su ser más querido, cuando tuvo claro el pensamiento volteo a otra vez al chico y movió la cabeza diciendo no mientras miraba los ojos azules eléctricos llenos de tristeza, terror y miedo, el chico realmente no quería perderlo y el jedi no lo quería a el en el lado oscuro

Solo si los dejas ir y ya no los vas a molestar nunca más-dijo algo triste y preocupado

Claro que sí, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra

Entonces-se quedo pensando durante unos segundos viendo el rostro de su maestro quien le decía que no-si, me uniré a ti, lo haré por mis amigos-luego volteo otra vez hacia el jedi quien tenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro como si le estuviera pidiendo porque-lo siento Kanan, no tengo otra opción-le susurro cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de controlar las lagrimas

Bien, buena decisión, empezamos mañana padawan-luego hizo una pausa mientras volteaba hacia atrás-Kallus, lleva al niño y al jedi a la celda del padawan ahora

Como diga Lord Vader

Después el sith volteo hacia los stormtroopers que tenia a los lados

Troopers ayúdenle a Kallus a llevar al chico a su celda, me sorprende que aun después de todo lo que se le hizo pasar siga teniendo fuerzas para hablar-luego señalo a otro trooper-tu, ve por una inyección de debilidad ahora

Después de unos segundos volvió con una gran jeringa de un líquido transparente, entonces los troopers que le sujetaron la cabeza se la hicieron hacia un lado y el trooper se lo inyecto en el cuello que al chico le hzo dar un grito de dolor

Listo señor, estará demasiado débil como para moverse un centímetro o hablar-dijo mientras le quitaba las esposas

Bien, ahora traigan una camilla y llévenselos

En ese momento el chico se empezó a sentir más débil y poco a poco perdió todas las fuerzas por lo que los troopers lo pusieron en el suelo mientras esperaban la camilla, después de unos segundos llego, 2 troopers subieron al chico a la camilla y parecía que trataban de hacerle mas daño porque Ezra no dejaba de sentir dolor que lo hacía gritar mientras continuaba desangrándose, mientras subían al chico el agente Kallus esposaba a Kanan y se los llevaron por el mismo camino, el padawan a la derecha del maestro mientras estaban custodiados por 4 stormtroopes y Kallus,

YO EN REALIDAD NO SE SI LO DE NABOO ES CIERTO, ESO LO INVENTE PORQUE QUERÍA QUE TUVIERA ALGO PARECIDO A MUSTAFAR


	22. CAPITULO 21: DIME LA VERDAD

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 21: DIME LA VERDAD

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Después de un largo rato de un silencio incomodo el chico no pudo más y trato de formar palabras con sus labios

Kanan-dijo débil haciendo que el jedi lo volteara a ver- yo lo siento, perdóname por favor-le dijo triste y con lagrimas en los ojos

Cuando el jedi lo volteo a ver lo primero que vio fue miedo y terror seguido por tristeza y preocupación

¿Por qué me pides perdón?-le pregunto un poco confundido mientras que el adolecente junto fuerzas para poder contestarle

Por lo que paso, yo no quería que vinieran por mí, yo quería que se olvidaran de mi porque yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, yo me quería quedar aquí y morir- dijo débil y casi sin fuerzas

Ezra, no es tu culpa que te hayan capturado, fue mía, por dejarte en la nave, realmente yo no quería que fueras porque no quería perderte, pero parece que paso justo lo contrario

Kanan, yo-lanzo un grito presionándose una herida en el estomago y tratando de ocultar las de sable de luz-perdóname por lo que acaba de pasar, yo no tuve otra opción y cedí al lado oscuro, yo solo quería salvarte y no tuve otra opción más que aceptar, lo siento

No te disculpes, tu solo querías salvarme y eso es lo que hace un jedi

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos en el que el chico pensaba en lo que podría pasar en algunos días, pensó que él podría matar a su familia

Kanan-dijo débil y el maestro volteo hacia su ex aprendiz- si los dejan ir quiero que me olviden, que no regresen por mí, no quiero perderlos, si algo malo me sucede lo resolveré yo, pero si algo les sucede a ustedes yo jamás me lo perdonare, y si realmente me vuelvo al lado oscuro y quiero hacerles daño, júrame que me mataras no importa lo que pase o cuanto me quieras, no quiero que se lastimen a causa mía, solo quiero que estén a salvo, prométemelo Kanan-le pidió

Ezra yo no sé si yo pueda hacerte daño yo

Kanan, si los mato jamás me lo perdonare, estoy haciendo esto porque los quiero, por favor prométemelo

Yo-dijo mirando con un poco de miedo a su padawan que en realidad los quería proteger- lo prometo

El chico seguía tratando de ocultar sus heridas de sable de luz para que su maestro no las viera, de repente se detuvieron porque ya habían llegado, abrieron la celda, le quitaron las esposas al jedi y lo metieron dentro, lo bueno es que cayó parado, al menos el, luego agarraron al chico de los brazos y lo aventaron dentro de la celda solo para que terminara chocando en la pared y cayendo al suelo con un gran grito de dolor, después cerraron la puerta y los dejaron solos, tan pronto como se fueron el jedi rápidamente fue hacia el chico quien estaba tirado en piso y mas heridas se le habían abierto por lo que comenzaron a sangrar al igual que el dolor invadió su cuerpo

¿Ezra estas bien?

No, no lo estoy, pero estoy acostumbrado

El jedi toco una de las heridas del rostro que se le había abierto y el chico dio un gran grito de dolor, después miro alrededor de la celda y se asusto al ver que había perdido más sangre de la que pensaba, realmente era muy preocupante, entonces le llego un pensamiento que tal vez no quería que le respondieran por lo que volvió a voltear hacia el chico en el suelo

Ezra por favor dime qué fue lo que te hicieron-le pidió como si le estuviera rogando

El chico se quedo en shock cuando le pregunto eso, el sabia que se lo tenía que decir pero no quería por lo que negó con la cabeza

Ezra, estuviste más de 6 meses aquí encerrado

Entonces el inquisidor me dijo la verdad, he estado aquí por 6 meses

Sí, pero me tienes que decir que fue lo que te hicieron

No, eso no es importante

¿Cómo que no es importante?, Ezra mírate, estas mas herido de lo que pensé, mira la cantidad de sangre que perdiste, me tienes que decir que fue lo que te hicieron, necesito saberlo

Está bien, tu ganas, pero esto no te va a gustar ni a mi

No me importa y no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, pero ahora necesito que me digas todo desde tu punto de vista

Está bien,-dio un suspiro ante la derrota- primero, me desperté y note que ya no estaba en el fantasma, yo estaba en esta celda, me asuste y luego sentí que me inyectaron un inhibidor de la fuerza y algo para hacerme quedar medio inconsciente, yo realmente estaba muy aterrado y asustado, realmente no me esperaba que- empezó a decir con su voz temblorosa hizo una pausa cuando recordó todo lo que sintió en ese momento y Kanan podía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo su padawan-de un momento estaba en el fantasma y al otro en una celda, yo, yo no sabía qué hacer-la voz se le empezó a sonar triste, temblorosa y asustada al igual que se le empezaron a formar lagrimas al recordar con tanta claridad y sentimiento lo que le había pasado- yo realmente no sabía si los tenían a ustedes pero después de un tiempo me empecé a sentir mareado y tuve que dormir, en la mañana un ruido me despertó y cuando volteé vi al inquisidor me pare, después el me atrajo hacia él con la fuerza, me rodeo el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho me inyecto un liquido que me causo mucho dolor, me soltó y después me inyecto otra, me empecé a sentir mareado y creo que caí inconsciente, cuando desperté otra vez entro el inquisidor y 7 stormtroopers, me pregunto mi nombre pero como yo no le respondí 2 troopers me sujetaron empujándome a la pared y el inquisidor saco una inyección muy grande y me la comenzó a inyectar, el me inyecto algo para que estuviera extremadamente consiente por lo que me dolía todo lo que me decía, realmente dolía demasiado una sola, era más de lo que podía soportar, cada día que no les decía mi nombre real me inyectaban mayor cantidad en el cuello y me decían más cosas, el dolor era mucho peor cada día, pero después de unos días me inyectaron demasiadas y simplemente ya no podía soportarlo así que le dije mi nombre, salieron y me desmaye, cuando desperté me inyectaron otra cosa que entre más me inyectaban más me dolía porque me pregunto quienes eran mis padres y cuál era mi edad y yo me negué a contestar, y al igual que la anterior cada día me aumentaban la dosis, no sé cuantos días dure con eso pero al final me rendí y le dije lo que quería saber, después desperté encadenado a la pared, el inquisidor me puso una venda en los ojos y otra en la boca, cuando salió unos troopers me empezaron a disparar pero como tenia tapada la boca y los ojos no pude hacer nada más que tratar de gritar, dure así por varios días, en esos días logre aguantar y no les rebele lo que querían saber y me soltaron, pero cuando desperté el inquisidor volvió a entrar y huso la fuerza para empujarme a la pared, al chocar unas cadenas salieron de la pared y se sujetaron de mis muñecas y tobillos, se empezaron a meter y me dejaron colgando, me inyectaron otra inyección y después escuche que ordeno por el comunicador que encendieran el nivel 1, yo realmente no sabía lo que significaba pero obviamente no era algo bueno, entonces unas chispas salieron de las cadenas y comenzaron a electrocutarme, solo era el nivel 1 y ya quería que se acabara, ya quería confesar a los pocos segundos porque realmente era un dolor muy insoportable, pero yo no me quería rendir tan fácilmente, conforme pasaba el tiempo le iban aumentando de nivel, al llegar al nivel 100 no pude aguantar mas así que grite que ya basta, el inquisidor me hizo molestar haciendo que se lo dijera de nuevo, le subieron al nivel 110 y dije los nombres de mis padres pero como no le dije en donde estaban le aumentaron al 200, luego al 300, le dije que no sabía pero no me creyó y le subió al 400, seguí insistiendo , le subieron al 500 y le dije de nuevo pero tampoco me creyó y ordeno que me soltaran porque ya había pasado muchos días encadenado, cuando salieron me desmaye y no sé cuánto tiempo, pero cuando desperté vi que estaba atado a una mesa de metal, trate de liberarme pero estaba muy débil, entonces el inquisidor entro y me volvió a preguntar en donde estaban mis padres pero como le volví a decir que no sabía unos troopers me pusieron unas bocinas alado de mis oídos y salieron, en ese momento un sonido muy alto y agudo empezó a salir de las bocinas, después de unos minutos volvió a entrar y me volvió a preguntar por lo que le volví a contestar que no sabía , volvió a salir y el ni9vel se paso al 2, creo que pasaron unos días elevando el sonido pero yo le seguí insistiendo que no sabía, me pregunto otra vez con el nivel más alto y yo le dije que no sabía porque se los habían llevado cuando yo tenía 7 años, ahí si me creyó y ordeno detener el sonido, me soltaron y se llevaron la mesa- dijo con dolor y muy débil mientras trataba de sentarse bien pero termino en un grito

Déjame ayudarte

Kanan se acerco un poco más y le ayudo a levantar a su padawan lentamente, pero con cada movimiento el chico gritaba lo cual era inevitable, después de algunos pocos minutos lo logro sentar recargando su espalda en la pared

Entonces eso es todo, es mucho peor de lo que creí, eso es demasiado para alguien como yo y mas incluso para alguien como tu

No, eso no es todo

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE, LOS TENGO EN SUSPENSO, ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASARA DESPUÉS?, ¿LOS REBELDES PODRÁN ESCAPAR, ¿ACASO UNO MORIRÁ?, JEJEJE

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE COMENTARON EN LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES


	23. CAPITULO 22: ¿NO ME ODIAS?

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 22: ¿NO ME ODIAS?

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

-Me quede dormido pero una presión en el cuello me despertó al igual que la falta de aire, cuando abrí los ojos vi que el inquisidor me estaba cargando sosteniéndome de mi cuello bloqueando la entrada del aire, trate de soltarme pero no pude, entonces me pregunto si había una rebelión más grande y quienes eran nuestros contactos pero me negué a decírselo, entonces me empujo contra la pared y me apretó mas del cuello asiéndome estar aun mas asustado, me volvió a preguntar pero le dije que yo no sabía nada de eso, entonces me pregunto tu nombre pero me negué a contestar, y me presiono mucho mas fuerte mi garganta, ya no tenía oxigeno y empecé a ver puntos negro, me empujo mas fuerte contra la pared al igual que el cuello, entre en pánico y le dije tu nombre, entonces me levanto mas y me aventó a la pared, cuando choque me pegue en la cabeza y volví a quedar inconsciente, cuando desperté me revise de que no tuviera heridas tan graves, claro que si tenía, entonces escuche que la puerta se había abierto, cuando volteé el inquisidor me inyecto una cosa en el cuello, empecé a sentir un dolor peor y empecé a gritar, me pregunto el nombre de ustedes y yo como siempre no le respondí, entonces me inyecto mas, después de varios días se detuvieron y me volví a desmayar, cuando volví a despertar vi que Kallus y el inquisidor entraron a la celda, yo molesto les dijo que no les iba a decir los nombres, entonces me comenzaron a golpear y patear, estoy seguro que me rompieron muchos huesos, duraron varios días, pero cuando me iban a dar un puñetazo en el rostro y en el pecho les dije los nombres, pero como no les dije quienes eran cada quien por lo que justo antes de salir regresaron y me golpearon, decidí dormir porque casi no había dormido por unas pesadillas en donde les pasaba algo malo, después de unos minutos de haberme despertado entro el inquisidor y me volvió a pedir de quienes era cada nombre, yo me negué y el me empezó a romper cada uno de mis huesos de los brazos, las piernas, de todos, pero después de varios días estaba a punto de romperme una de las costillas, pero yo sabía que si se me rompían se me podían clavar en un pulmón y por eso le dije de quien era cada nombre, por las heridas que había sufrido me quede inconsciente después de que el salió de la celda-hizo una pausa para tratar de tranquilizarse, porque aquí venia una de las más dolorosas-cuando desperté vi que el inquisidor y un trooper entraron a la celda, vi que el tenia una sonrisa lo cual no significaba algo bueno, así que mire si tenían algo y me asuste al ver unas dagas en sus manos, yo le pregunte que para que eran y él me dijo que lo eran por si no quería hablar, yo realmente me asuste y me aterre, entonces me lanzo una pregunta que se me hizo muy rara, me dijo que como los había conocido, parecía que quería saber más de mí que de ustedes, le pregunte porque lo quería saber pero lo único que me dijo fue que entra más me conocía a mi mas podía atraparlos a ustedes, entonces supe que era cierto y me negué, me paro con la fuerza, tomo 2 dagas y comenzó a pelear contra mí, yo trataba de esquivar sus ataques pero todos me lograban cortar, realmente gritaba y me dolía, no sé cuánto tiempo duro esa sesión, pero fue una de las peores, me la clavo varias veces en el cuerpo y me corto con ellas por varios días, había perdido mucha sangre y me sentía mucho más débil que antes, en un día me tiro al piso y se hinco a un lado de mi con la daga en la mano, la levanto arriba de su, trate de protegerme con las manos pero me las puso hacia abajo con la fuerza, entonces la empezó a bajar, grite que parara justo antes de que me tocara la piel, tiro la daga al suelo, me sentó contra la pared y luego le empecé a contar lo que quería saber, luego me dijo que tu no vendrías por mí, que me habías abandonado y ya no me querías, le dije que no era cierto, pero luego me dijo algo me asusto demasiado, me dijo que tenía razón y que cuando ustedes llegaran caerían en la trampa y yo los vería morir enfrente de mí y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, después me puso la daga enfrente del cuello y me pregunto si ya no tenía más información, mire la daga ensangrentada y le dije que no, entonces deslizo la daga desde el lado izquierdo de mi cuello hasta la punta de mi barbilla y salió de la celda, me tranquilice un poco pero luego mire la habitación y vi que tenía mucha sangre en el suelo y en las paredes, yo ya había perdido mucha, en ese momento decidí que me quería quedar aquí muriendo y que quería que se olvidaran de mi, simplemente no quería que me encontraran, empecé a llorar, pero entre todos mi pensamientos me quede dormido, cuando desperté me revise mis heridas claro que en ese momento entro el inquisidor, enojado le volví a decir que no sabía nada mas, pero me dijo que no había venido para eso, el quería que me uniera a él en el lado oscuro, yo le dije que no y el me levanto en el aire con la fuerza y empezó a manipularme, cada vez que me movía un poco gritaba y sentía un horrible dolor, podía sentir como mis huesos estaban al máximo y a punto de romperse, me volvió a decir la oferta pero yo me negué, yo quería que se olvidaran de mi pero también quería seguir lo que tú me enseñaste por lo que continuo, duro varios días rompiéndome los huesos de las extremidades, después me azoto contra el piso causándome aun más dolor y yo le volví a decir que no me uniría a él, pero me dijo que dudaba que esa seguiría siendo mi respuesta en los últimos días, yo me asuste aun mas y después salió de la celda, empecé a tener la visión borrosa y creo que me desmaye, cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a Kallus, después vi que entraron otros troopers con unas jaulas y las dejaron en el suelo, salieron y las jaulas se abrieron dejando salir a unas criaturas, me empezaron a atacar y lastimar mientras mis gritos se podían oír afuera de la celda, pero lo bueno era que no fue todo el tiempo, a veces se tomaban descansos pero volvían para atacarme, mientras me estaban lastimando la puerta se abrió pude ver que el inquisidor entro y las criaturas se fueron a una de las esquinas, el solamente se acerco a mí, parecía que estaba feliz de ver que estaba sangrando, le volví a decir que no me iba a unir a el o al imperio, solamente salió al igual que los troopers con las criaturas dentro de las jaulas, me empecé a sentir mareado, la visión se me empezó a oscurecer, creo que era por la pérdida de sangre y que casi no comía, pero me quede inconsciente, cuando desperté 2 roopers me sujetaron contra la pared de mis brazos totalmente rotos haciendo que me doliera aun mas, entonces el inquisidor entro y se acerco a mí, se agacho y puso su mano a unos centímetros de mi cara, no sé qué o como lo hizo pero sentí mucho dolor, podía sentir como si me estuvieran destrozando la mente, sentía que me la estaban rompiendo, realmente me dolía mucho, solo sentía dolor, los días que duro fueron solamente dolor pero yo seguía insistiendo que no me uniría, pero cada vez sentía que me estuvieran arrancado mas partes, todos los días era mucho peor, yo podía colapsar en cualquier momento pero continuo, era como si el lado oscuro entrara en una forma interminable de dolor, era tan insoportable que colapse y quede inconsciente-hizo una pausa para lograr quitarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta-yo sentí un cambio brusco en la fuerza, eso me asusto, porque yo no podía usar la fuerza, pensé que eras tú pero luego recordé que tú te sentías diferente, esta firma se sentía oscura, llena de odio y maldad, así que abrió los ojos, lo único que vi que la celda vacía manchada de sangre, pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al inquisidor, ya sabía que me volvería a tratar de obligar a unirme al lado oscuro por lo que le dije que no me uniría a él, entonces me dijo que no era de el de quien me tenía que preocupar, de la pared salieron unas cadenas que se pusieron en mis muñecas y se empezaron a meter dentro de la pared haciendo que yo quedara sentado en el suelo con mis manos colgando de las cadenas, mire a la puerta y Darth Vader entro a la celda haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza fuera un mucho peor, me dijo que él me quería y que si no me unía a él me iba a hacer cosas horribles, yo sabía que él era muy letal pero aun así me negué y él me tomo del cuello y empezó a ahorcarme hasta que me quede inconsciente, cuando desperté note que estaba atado a una especie de mesa la cual estaba casi parada, solo estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, mis muñecas , tobillos y pecho estaban inmovilizados por unos mecanismos de metal (para que me entiendan, es en donde pusieron a Kanan en el episodio 15), ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverme o hablar debido al dolor y la pérdida de sangre, después de unos segundo la puerta se abrió y Lord Vader entro , camino hasta enfrente de mí y me volvió a preguntar si prefería ser un jedi que ser un sith, claramente le dije que si, se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda, pero aun así pude escucharlo mandar una orden de traer unos droides tortura a mi celda, unos minutos después llegaron 5 droides los cuales empezaron a electrocutarme, cortarme, inyectarme y romperme mis huesos mientras yo seguía gritando, estaba seguro que se podía escuchar en toda la base, pero como uno de los droides no alcanzaba el nivel suficiente de dolor se lo llevaron y dejaron trabajar al resto, después de un rato escuche un muy ligero y casi imperceptible sonido pero no le tome importancia, sentí que los droides dejaron de trabajar y que los mecanismos de metal que me impedían moverme se soltaron, me caí al suelo, entonces pensé que eras Vader o el inquisidor y al voltear y ver lo que mas temía me desmaye por la sorpresa y lo débil que estaba, cuando desperté solo sentí dolor como siempre, pero luego me preocupe por ustedes, estaba asustado de que los tuvieran presos o que hayan logrado escapar, entonces la puerta se abrió y Vader entro, le dije que no me uniría a él antes de que me lo dijera, en eso un droide tortura entro, avanzo hacia mí y me inyecto otras 2 sustancias, me empezó a doler todo el cuerpo y sentía que me estaban despedazando o que me estaba quemando por dentro, las cadenas se dispararon de las paredes, se engancharon a mis muñecas y comenzaron a electrocutarme, después de lo que parecieron ser horas se detuvieron y deje de gritar pero aun sentía el mismo dolor como un efecto secundario, me volteé a Vader aun enojado y con dolor y él me dijo que el sabia quien me obligaría a hablar, con eso salió de la celda, unos momentos después el inquisidor y 2 troopers entraron, el sith tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo que parecía que me importaba mucho mi maestro, entonces supe que algo estaba mal, le grite que qué fue lo que hizo contigo, que en dónde estabas y que lo que sea que te hayan hecho o que te lo vayan a hacer que me lo hicieran a mí en vez de a ti, las cadenas se soltaron y los 2 troopers me sujetaron de los brazos causándome un dolor mayor, me llevaron a una especie de cámara en donde estaban unos troopers, Kallus y Darth Vader, me pusieron de rodillas y me sostuvieron para que no intentara escapar, no me importaba que un estuviera demasiado débil y adolorido como para moverme, yo seguía intentando escapar de su agarre aunque mis intentos siempre terminaban en más dolor, me esposaron las manos y me sostuvieron la cabeza para que mirara hacia una ventana, dentro vi que era una celda blanca y que tú estabas adentro, entre en pánico, volteé hacia Vader y le pregunte que porque me habían llevado ahí, me dijo que era mi última oportunidad pero yo me negué y le dije que no podían hacer nada para cambiar de opinión, me contesto con un a ti no pero a mi maestro si, luego ordeno que empezaran y me volvieron a sostener la cabeza hacia la celda en dónde estabas tú, vi que te empezaron a electrocutar y que el droide tortura te inyecto algo para sentir dolor, tenía miedo que estuvieras sintiendo el mismo dolor que yo porque tus gritos hacían eco en mi cabeza, después bajo el inquisidor y encendió su sable de luz enfrente de ti, volví a voltear hacia Vader y me volvió a decir que era mi última oportunidad, le volví a decir que no y el inquisidor comenzó a bajar el sable hacia ti, me asuste y grite para que se detuviera, al ver que se detuvo antes de haberte tocado me alivio, Vader me dijo que si aceptaba, yo no quería hacerlo, volteé hacia ti y acepte solamente si los dejaba ir y ya no los molestaba mas, me dijo que aceptaba y le dije que si, entonces nos trajo aquí, cada noche tenia unas horribles pesadillas en donde los veía a ustedes abandonarme, o que morían, y era todo mi culpa, yo apenas recibía alimentos y agua por lo que no pude hacer nada para ayudarte- hubo una pequeña pausa mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro- yo realmente trataba de aguantar lo mas que podía pero cada sesión se ponía mucho peor que la anterior, te juro que trate de ser fuerte y de no decir lo que el imperio quería o de aceptar el lado oscuro pero no pude mas y fracase, desde que llegue aquí todo es dolor y sufrimiento, estaba solo pero yo nunca quise que vinieran por mi porque yo sabía que los podían matar o usar en mi contra, yo no los quiero perder, podía aguantar cada día peor que el siguiente y estar aquí hasta morir, pero no puedo estar con la idea de perderlos por culpa mía, yo, yo lo siento, por todo lo que hice, y si algún día quieres perdonarme por lo que hice te lo agradeceré-dijo llorando, con todo lo que le habían hecho su mente había salido afectada pero él seguía cuerdo, lo que decía realmente lo sentía, el sentía que su maestro estaba decepcionado de él y que lo odiaba aunque claramente no era así, esto sorprendió mucho al jedi

Ezra- Kanan hizo una pausa, el sentía que su padawan no le quería decir algo- ¿No tienes algo mas por decirme?

El chico no le había dicho que el inquisidor le había hecho heridas y hundido su sable de luz en el adolecente, porque aunque sabía que estas heridas eran muy letales si eran varias no le quería decir a su maestro para no preocuparlo y arruinar su plan

No, eso es todo lo que me hicieron-dijo mientras trataba de evitar mirar a su maestro a los ojos

Bueno, eso es mucho peor de lo que pensé-dijo el jedi pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Ezra lo interrumpió

Kanan en serio lo siento, yo no quería aceptar pero te iban a matar y, yo no quería, porque tu al igual que los demás son todo lo que tengo y yo no quiero perder a otra familia, lo siento mucho, yo-dijo con tristeza y preocupación volteando hacia su maestro el cual este lo interrumpió y lo sujeto de la barbilla y parte de la mejilla mientras la acarisaba dulcemente mientras le daba una mirada tranquilizadora

No te preocupes, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, yo ubiera hecho lo mismo, nadie había sobrevivido tanto en las manos del imperio, y, estoy muy argulloso de ti

Kanan mostró una sonrisa y el chico también sonrió por primera vez en 6 meses

Ya extrañaba volver a verte sonreír así

No había sonreído en mucho tiempo, desde que me trajeron aquí todo se volvió una pesadilla

No te preocupes, todo se pondrá mejor, lo prometo-dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de su padawan con mucho cuidado

QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, NO SE USTEDES, QUE PASEN MUY BUEN FIN DE SEMANA


	24. CAPITULO 23: LO QUIERO COMO A UN HIJO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 23: LO QUIERO COMO A UN HIJO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando de repente Ezra comenzó a gritar y se presiono la cabeza con un movimiento brusco que aumentó el dolor mientras que su maestro inmediatamente se preocupo

Ezra que tienes-pregunto en un tono muy preocupado

Antes de venir aquí me dieron 2 inyecciones y una de ellas debe de ser para causar dolor-lanzo mas gritos tratando de controlarlos pero después de unos segundos volvió a hablar en un tono de mucho dolor- es Vader, Vader y el inquisidor, siento que me vuelven a atacar, mi cabeza, me la están destrozando, siento como me la están rompiendo-y siguió gritando

De repente el adolescente cayo inconsciente y antes de que cayera al suelo con un golpe brusco su maestro lo agarro y lo bajo lentamente, después lo sacudió un poco para intentar despertarlo, pero al no despertar le reviso el pulso, al principio no pudo sentir nada pero cuando se concentro pudo percibirlo, era muy débil y aunque el chico respiraba rápido su pulso era muy lento y débil, eso era muy malo, le quedaba muy poco tiempo y si no lo atendían iba a morir, pero eso no le importaba a Ezra, debido a la falta de luz el jedi no pudo ver las heridas del chico y eso lo preocupaba mas, cuando se cansó de estar de rodillas se sentó al lado derecho de su aprendiz para poder cuidarlo, podía sentir a los demás en las celdas por lo que trato de concentrarse y comunicarse con Hera

Hera-no contesto-Hera, ¿me escuchas?-lo volvió a intentar

La twi´lekt estaba tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la celda pero no podía escuchar nada, entonces escucho la voz del jedi, pensó que era una broma de su mente pero cuando la volvió a escuchar supo que Kanan la trataba de contactar por la mente

Kanan, ¿eres tú?-pregunto en voz alta

Si, ¿estás bien, te han hecho algo?

No, estoy bien, ¿Cómo está Ezra?-pregunto preocupada

Esta muy mal, ya me dijo lo que le hicieron, y es mucho peor de lo que pensé

¿Qué tan mal?

Recuerdas que yo sentía un dolor muy grande, bueno, pues este es mil veces peor, le rompieron huesos, le clavaron navajas, lo electrocutaron, lo atacaron, lo golpearon, le inyectaron cosas, le dispararon, lo aturdieron, lo ahorcaron, lo manipularon, le desgarraron la mente, le-

¡Ya basta!-le interrumpió horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar- ya entendí, está muy grave, y no le hicieron heridas con el sable ¿cierto?

No, me dijo que no le hicieron eso

Bueno, menos mal, ¿y cuál es el plan?

No hay ningún plan-admitió el jedi

¿Cómo que no hay plan?- dijo preocupada y con miedo

Si, Ezra me hizo prometer que cuando nos liberaran nos olvidáramos de él y que nunca volviéramos

¿Y qué le hace pensar que nos liberaran?

Porque el acepto a unirse al imperio, al lado oscuro solo para salvarme la vida, y le dijo a Vader que aceptaba si solo nos dejaba ir y ya no nos molestaban, y también me hizo prometer que si algún día el trata de lastimarnos yo lo mataría

¿Entonces fue idea de el?, ¿eso es todo?

Si, solo queda esperar, de igual manera recibirá una mejor atención médica aquí, ha perdido mucha sangre, me sorprende que todavía siga consciente al igual que todo lo que le hicieron y lo que tuvo que soportar, alguien normal no habría aguantado ni 1 mes a manos del imperio

Sí, pero Ezra no es una persona normal

Lo sé, bueno, les tengo que decir a los otros lo que va a pasar

Adiós, y recuerda que podemos oír lo que está pasando ahí dentro

Después de que termino la llamada intento contactar a la chica mandaloriana la cual no tardo mucho en responder

Sabine, ¿estás ahí?

¿Kanan eres tú?

Sí, soy yo

¿Cómo está Ezra?, ¿está bien?, ¿qué le hicieron?, ¿qué fue lo que le paso?, ¿quién se lo hizo?-pregunto la mandoaloriana preocupada

Cálmate Sabine, yo entiendo que estés preocupada por el pero tranquila

¡Yo no me puedo calmar, acabo de escuchar gritar a Ezra y al igual que las otras veces no sé lo que le paso!-dijo nerviosa

Tranquila, yo estoy con él y Vader y el inquisidor atacaron su mente y lo dejaron inconsciente, pero no sé si le estén haciendo algo ahora-le dijo tratando de que se calme

Bueno, ¿y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Eso es lo que tengo que decirte, hay una mala noticia

¿Cuál es?

Ezra no vendrá con nosotros-dijo triste

¡QUE!, ¿por qué?-grito preocupada

Porque él hizo un trato con Vader, el será su aprendiz si solo nos deja libres y ya no nos persigue

¿Entonces no lo volveremos a ver?-pregunto triste

No, creo que no, y me hizo prometer que nunca volveríamos por él y que si el alguna vez intenta matarnos o hacernos daño yo lo mataría

¡QUE!

La mandaloriana no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabía qué hacer así que se sentó contra una pared y se puso a llorar

¿Por qué quiere que lo mates y lo olvidemos?

Porque él no quiere hacernos daño o vernos sufrir y por eso me hizo prometerlo, el solamente acepto por mí, porque estaban a punto de matarme, por eso me lo hizo prometer-le dijo triste

Bien, entonces solo esperamos a que nos liberen y nos olvidamos de el

Esa parece ser la única opción

El jedi se desconectó del lasat y cuando abrió los ojos vio que la celda aún estaba vacía y que su padawan seguía inconsciente, se sentó otra vez y solo se dedicó a mirar a su aprendiz, no hacía nada más que mirarlo, no pensaba en nada, empezó a peinar con la mano el cabello azulado del chico asegurándose de que estuviera bien, no quería que sufriera aun mas, realmente lo quería como a un hijo, siguió peinándolo durante mas tiempo recordando cuando su maestra se lo hacía, siempre lo hacía sentir mejor y lograba calmarlo, unos minutos después el chico comenzó a despertar, trato de levantarse pero se cayó golpeándose su heridas al igual que lanza un grito

Ezra no te esfuerces a hacer algo que no puedes-dijo mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara

Entonces el chico comenzó a gritar y a presionarse la cabeza al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo, el jedi inmediatamente se preocupó por el chico y trato de ver lo que le pasaba

¡Mi cabeza!-grito con dolor-¡el inquisidor y Vader vienen hacia aquí!-dijo con dolor y siguió gritando

BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTARON Y POR FAVOR DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, HASTA AHORA NO LE HE HECHO TANTO MAL, JEJEJEJE


	25. CAPITULO 24: ¿Y DONDE ESTA EL DROIDE?

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 24: ¿Y EN DONDE ESTA EL DROIDE?

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Kanan miro hacia la puerta y de inmediato esta se abrió revelando lo que Ezra ya había dicho, eran Vader y el inquisidor, ahora parecía que cada vez que los siths se acercaban al niño le daba un dolor insoportable de cabeza por lo que le habían hecho, los 2 entraron a la celda y el chico lanzo otro grito mucho más fuerte probando que lo que pensaba el jedi era cierto, realmente parecía que entre más cerca estaban de el más dolor le causaba, Darth Vader camino hacia los 2 y se detuvo enfrente del maestro jedi

Por fin nos vemos cara a cara Kanan Jarrus-dijo el sith haciendo eco en las paredes ensangrentadas de la celda

Si usted lo dice-le contesto el jedi mientras se paraba tratando de mostrar que no tenía miedo aunque estaba temblando por el temor

Ahora, váyase hacia atrás y aléjese del padawan o le seguiré causando más dolor de que ya tiene-cuando termino de decir la oración el chico lanzo otro grito que lo convenció

Para proteger a su padawan le hizo caso al sith, se fue hacia la pared izquierda de la celda y le colocaron unas cadenas en las muñecas mientras que Ezra seguía lanzando más gritos, cuando el chico noto lo que estaba pasando entro en pánico

¡No, no le hagas daño!- dijo gritando preocupado y con mucho dolor

No te preocupes, no le are daño, esto es solo para evitar que no trate de hacer nada mientras ve el entrenamiento padawan-dijo causando un escalofrió en la espalda de Kanan y Ezra

Más vale que cumplas tu promesa Vader- le grito el padawan con dolor en su voz

De ahora en adelante me llamaras maestro y me trataras con más respeto

Si, como tú digas-dijo en un tono de burla y sarcasmo

Vader levanto el brazo y apunto hacia el chico con la mano, este de inmediato comenzó a gritar aún más

Sí que-pidió sin paciencia

Si maestro-dijo luchando para contener los gritos, Vader se detuvo y se detuvo de gritar

Bien, esta es tu primera lección, tú vas a matar a un prisionero de los niveles inferiores

¿¡Que!?, ¡No!- grito el chico negándose a matar a alguien inocente

Entonces en ese caso, inquisidor, puede hacerle lo que usted quiera- le ordeno dándose la vuelta

Vader salió de la celda y el inquisidor uso la fuerza para sacar unas cadenas de la pared y estas amarraron al chico de las muñecas y los tobillos, se empezaron a regresar adentro de la pared y dejaron colgado el chico con los brazos hacia las esquinas y las piernas un poco más juntas, el chico ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y no le gustaba, entonces el inquisidor tomo su comunicador y lo encendió

Inicien con el nivel en que nos quedamos-ordeno el sith mientras el chico solo lo miro con más miedo y preocupación en sus ojo

Si señor

Entonces la electricidad comenzó a correr desde el nivel 500 y el chico comenzó a gritar asustando y preocupando más a su ex maestro, las chispas azules recorrían el cuerpo del chico y de las cadenas iluminaban al celda haciendo que Kanan lo mirara horrorizado, pasaron las horas y parecía que esto nunca tendría final pero al cabo de 5 horas lo soltaron al igual que al jedi, Ezra cayo bruscamente al suelo con un fuerte golpe y dolor mientras que Kanan fue corriendo hacia él, aunque llego después de que el adolescente diera el golpe en el suelo, llego y se incó, ahora el adolescente estaba inconsciente

Ezra-Kanan dijo preocupado

Al no tener respuesta le dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado pero claramente el chico hizo una mueca de dolor, le checó el pulso y comprobó que aún estaba vivo por lo que espero a que se despertara mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo, después de algunos minutos se despertó, parecía preocupado, triste, con miedo y dolor,

Kanan, yo, tengo que sacarlos de aquí, tengo que decirles que los liberen, tengo que decirles que los saquen de aquí

Ezra, cálmate

El chico intento levantarse pero termino en un grito de dolor y con un golpe en el suelo, el jedi vio esto y no le gusto verlo así

Ezra déjame ayudarte

El jedi lo ayudo a sentarse y recargarse en la pared entonces a Ezra le llego una pregunta que le daba miedo preguntar pero tenía que saber la respuesta

Dime Kanan, ¿Los demás lograron salir o están aquí?-pregunto con miedo

No, veras, después de que tú te desmayaste cuando me viste, tome mi comunicador y les hable a los demás para que vinieran a ayudar, no tuve más opción que cargarte y salir de la celda porque no quería que llegara alguien y te siguiera haciendo daño, que te torturaran era lo que menos quería, corrí para alejarnos lo más posible de ahí cuidando de que no te lastimara más de lo que ya estabas, al cruzar 2 pasillos llego el inquisidor, te puse en el suelo y encendí mi sable de luz para protegerte, entonces escuche a alguien de voz profunda y una respiración ruidosa decir que el plan si había funcionado, cuando escuche esa voz me horroricé, esa era la voz que menos quería escuchar, me volteé y vi que era la persona que había pensado, era Darth Vader, tuve más miedo al verlo, tuve miedo de que él te hubiera tocado para lastimarte, tuve mucho miedo de que te hubiera hacho daño, trate de comunicarme con los demás pero cortaron la comunicación, el inquisidor menciono a Hera al igual que el nombre de los demás y yo le pregunte que como sabia su nombre, me dijo que tú se lo dijiste-Ezra se asustó al escuchar eso- empecé a atacar y defender para evitar que te cortara, mientras yo luchaba los demás llegaron y empezaron a disparar, les dije que te sacaran de ahí pero aparecieron unos troopers y nos rodearon, como yo me distraje el inquisidor aprovecho y me tiro al suelo, luego se fue a un lado de ti, puso su sable de luz delante de ti y nos amenazó diciendo que si bajábamos nuestras armas no te mataría, no tuvimos más remedio que obedecer para que no te lastimara ya que el sable estaba muy cerca de tocarte el cuello y el rostro, nos llevaron a las celdas alrededor de ti y solo empezamos a escuchar tus gritos al igual que todo lo que decían en tu celda-explico desesperando al chico

Dime por favor que no te hicieron nada o a los demás- le rogó

No, no nos hicieron daño

¿Y en donde están los demás?

Bueno, Zeb está detrás de esta celda, Hera está en la celda izquierda y Sabine está en la celda derecha

¿Y qué hay de Chopper?

¡CHOPPER!-grito el jedi preocupado, había olvidado por completo al droide, toda la tripulación olvido por completo al droide quien probablemente seguía esperando la señal en la nave

¡Y bien, en donde esta?

Pues, no se lo que le paso, tal vez siga esperando la señal en la nave, realmente no tengo la menor idea de lo que le paso o en donde pueda estar

La puerta se abrió cortando la conversación de los 2 prisioneros, Vader entro, Ezra sabía que le tenía que decir que los liberaran, pero para eso le tenía que llamar maestro, lo que era para él ahora, y eso le asqueaba y lo enfermaba, pero aun así lo tenía que hacer

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUADO DEL CAPITULO, LES RECOMIENDO LAS HISTORIAS DE GINNY BELK .mx/search?updated-max=2015-09-15T20:05:00-07:00&max-results=7

ESE A EL LINK PARA LEER LAS HISTORIAS, AHÍ DICEN LOS CAPÍTULOS

GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, REALMENTE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI


	26. CAPITULO 25: ME GUSTA SER PODEROSO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 25: ME GUSTA SER PODEROSO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Maestro, cuando los va a liberar, usted hizo una promesa y la tiene que cumplir-le exigió con dolor en su voz

Tranquilo, la cumpliré cuando usted haga lo que le dije y mate a unos stormtroopers con la fuerza

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones ruidosas del señor oscuro que resonaban en las paredes, después de unos segundos el chico asintió destrozando todo resto de esperanza del jedi, extendió la mano derecha hacia afuera de la celda ignorando el dolor que se lanzó en el mismo momento en que movió un solo musculo

Eso es, concentra tu ira, deja ir tus emociones, que fluyan junto con la fuerza que te rodea padawan-le instruyo su maestro

Cerró los ojos y se conectó con la fuerza dejando que fluyan sus emociones tal y como le había dicho, se concentró y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar la mano en un puño mientras se escuchaban mas fueres los jadeos de algunos troopers que estaban afuera, el realmente no quería hacer esto, no le gustaba matar a alguien por la fuerza, pero tenía que hacerlo porque Vader se lo ordenaba, pero algo extraño sintió, poco a poco se le empezó a formar una gran sonrisa malvada, empezó a sentirse bien al hacerlo, entonces movió un poco más la mano y se escucharon mas fuertes los gritos, el chico se sentía muy bien al hacerlo, se sentía fuerte, poderoso, sentía que podía alcanzarlo todo y conquistar a quien sea, este era el poder del lado oscuro, y solo era algo pequeño, podía dominar su poder y hacer lo que el quisiera, le gustaba esto, ya no se sentía indefenso, no se sentía solo, se sentía totalmente poderoso y empezó a considerar unirse a ellos, con otro movimiento de la muñeca se escucho algo tronando y mas gritos, eso se escuchaba bien, Ezra le estaba rompiendo los huesos a los troopers para hacerlos sufrir antes de morir, Kanan no podía creer que el chico estaba disfrutando eso, realmente no lo podía creer, cuando ya se canso de esto solamente cerro la mano en un puño lentamente y cuando lo hizo los cuerpos cayeron al suelo y ya no se sentía la fuerza en ellos, el chico dejo que todo el dolor lo dominara y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se le salieron algunas lagrimas y dejo caer sus brazos por el dolor y cansancio mientras daba un grito

Muy bien hacho padawan, has cumplido con mi orden y parece ser que disfrutaste la experiencia-la verdad el si la había disfrutado, solo que se sentía enfermo de solo pensarlo

¿Cuándo los liberaras?-le pregunto el chico con tristeza en su voz mientras las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla

Mañana, al terminar el entrenamiento

Y diciendo esto el Lord sith salió de la celda y la puerta cerrándose detrás de el, el adolescente no soporto el dolor y cayó de rodillas con un grito y una mueca de dolor en su rostro lleno de cortadas y heridas, el jedi se acercó al padawan el cual comenzó a llorar

Kanan lo siento, perdóname, pero tenía que hacerlo, yo acepte y le tengo que hacer caso, perdón, perdóname, por favor- dijo muy triste y llorando

Kanan se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados haciendo que el chico se sintiera aun peor y más culpable, el chico ahora sentía que Kanan ya no lo quería más, después de varios minutos en silencio ya no soporto y decidió hablar

No te preocupes, después de que los saquen de aquí no me volverán a ver nunca más en su vida- dijo mientras volteaba a la izquierda para evitar la mirada decepcionada y de desprecio de Kanan

Ezra, yo, yo- el jedi no se atrevió a terminar la frase pues el chico ya había adivinado,

Kanan ya no lo quería ver nunca más pues solo le traía traición, decepción, dolor, derrota, perdición, y odio, Ezra no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, Kanan ya no lo quería y eso le dolía mas, después de todo el entrenamiento que le dio, después de que le enseño que el sacrifico de una persona para salvar a una familia era de las cosas más importante y ahora que lo comprendía y lo estaba llevando en práctica el simplemente lo odiaba, él fue el que le dio un nuevo hogar después de su dura vida, él le dio una hermosa familia, él le dio una oportunidad para cambiar la galaxia, para él, Kanan era como su padre, después de perder a los suyos, de una larga y horrible vida en las calles, después de estar solo, incluso se había intentado suicidar algunas veces para acabar por fin con su dolor infinito, después de pensar que ellos podrían cambiar algo en la galaxia, después de…. pasar todo el tiempo juntos, al menos paso buenos y malos momentos con la tripulación antes de ser capturado, todo eso le dolía así que solo siguió llorando, porque ahora era la única cosa que podía hacer. La habitación se quedo en silencio, ninguno podía decir nada, solo sentían que tenían un nudo en la garganta que no les permitía hablar, y cada vez que intentaban decir una sola palabra las lagrimas se las ahogaban, mientras el silencio duro Sabine, Hera y Zeb escuchaban horrorizados, la twi"let no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que le pasaba a Kanan, simplemente ya no era el mismo, a Zeb ya se le veían los ojos llorosos, y Sabine era la que más preocupada estaba por Ezra, esto realmente era una gran pesadilla Para todos ellos, ya no lo volverían a ver y Kanan ya no lo quería mas y eso era una gran decepción ya que fue él el que los convenció de seguir buscándolo. Aunque Ezra tuviese un plan para sacarlos de ahí y después hacer algo para que no se convirtiera en un sith eso no quería decir que todo el proceso seria rápido e indoloro. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que el adolescente por todo el dolor, las heridas, la pérdida de sangre, la falta de alimentos, y los nervios se desmayo, era increíble que no hubiera colapsado, simplemente era demasiado para el, era demasiado para un chico de su edad, cato al suelo, la cabeza le dolía, tenía un dolor pulsante por todo su cuerpo, lo que planeaba no era lo mejor para él pero si para los demás. Kanan escucho un golpe, abrió los ojos y vio al niño tirado en el suelo, al principio se preocupo y empezó a acariciar el cabello del chico pero después ya no le tomo importancia, solo se le quedaba mirando al rostro que seguía demostrando dolor, un dolor que no era nada fácil de describir

Este ya no es mi padawan, este no es el Ezra que conozco, no el chico alegre y astuto que entrene, simplemente ya no lo quiero volver a ver-pensó

MUAJAJAJAJAJA, NO ME ODIEN, A MI ME GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO, Y A USTEDES, YO SE QUE HA DE PENSAR QUE SOY MALA, Y QUE ME PASE DEL LADO OSCURO, Y QUE PROBABLEMENTE DEBA DE SER UNA INQUISIDORA, PERO, DÍGANME SI LES, PERSONALMENTE ME GUSTO MUCHO, PERO DIGANME, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA Y QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE SIEMPRE


	27. CAPITULO 26: TE ESTA DOMINANDO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 26: TE ESTA DOMINANDO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente una y otra vez, el jedi no sabía que Ezra lo podía escuchar, podía oír lo que pensaba en su mente, y cada vez que pasaba ese pensamiento se sentía aun peor, se sentía vacio, solo, y que no valia la pena para nada, se sentía….inútil, y triste, las lagrimas amenazaron con brotar aunque estaba inconsciente

Al menos haré lo que quiere Kanan, no volverá a verme nunca más en su vida, y yo a él-pensó el chico decidido que todo eso era su culpa pero aun inconsciente

El chico tenía esa capacidad, podía pensar claramente aunque estaba dormido o inconsciente, lo cual siempre lo ayudo mientras vivía en la calle, después de varios minutos la puerta se abrió y Vader junto con el inquisidor entraron al igual que Kallus, en ese momento el jedi se aparto del adolescente y se fue lo más lejos posible, mientras él hacia eso los 2 siths extendieron sus manos hacia la cabeza del padawan quien tan pronto como hicieron eso se despertó y comenzó a gritar de dolor al mismo tiempo que presionarse la cabeza con las manos, después de lo que parecieron ser minutos para el chico que su rostro solo simbolizaba dolor ambos se detuvieron por lo que Ezra dejo de gritar y se quito las manos de la cabeza, abrió los ojos y vio al inquisidor, al agente y al lord sith parados enfrente de el viéndolo, entonces él empezó a sentir más ira, se empezó a sentir, con sed de venganza, pero eso solo lo confundió mas

Parece que si funciono señor-Kallus dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un tono de voz que asusto al chico

Si, parece que si-le continuo el inquisidor con una sonrisa igual que Kallus

¿Ezra?-Kanan dijo en voz baja y con miedo en su voz, además que en sus ojos solo había confusión, ahora él tenía miedo de lo que estaba viendo

Volveremos en unos minutos para seguir con su entrenamiento, padawan-le dijo Darth Vader, cada vez que le decía algo así le recorría un escalofrió por la columna vertebral

Los 3 imperiales salieron de la celda y dejo solos al jedi y al padawan, después de unos segundos el chico intento levantarse pero se cayó al suelo y lanzo otro grito, sentía que algo realmente malo le habían hecho, algo que incluso Kanan se preocupo, por la mirada de su ex maestro no podía ser algo bueno, el no sentía ninguna herida, al menos resiente, no sentía nada más que un dolor interminable en su cuerpo y la cabeza, al respirar le dolía, pero sentía que el odio y el temor trataban de dominarlo, era como si el lado oscuro tratara de controlarlo o hacerlo caer en la oscuridad, empezó a gritar y a presionarse la cabeza con las manos mientras que el jedi retrocedió asustado

¿Ezra?- dijo el jedi asustado con la voz temblorosa

Kanan, ayúdame-dijo el padawan casi suplicándole con una gran cantidad de dolor y miedo en su voz mientras que el jedi seguía mirando

Empezó a gritar más fuerte y unos segundos después de repente se detuvo y solo empezó a respirar rápido y pesado

¿Ezra estas bien?-le pregunto el jedi, sinceramente al chico estaba impresionado de que se preocupara por el

Sí, creo que si-dijo con dificultad mientras conseguía aire con los ojos cerrados

Cuando abrió los ojos la visión le dio vueltas, algo no estaba bien con el, después de unos segundos se le aclaro, entonces volvió a ver a Kanan que lo seguía viendo con miedo y terror por todo su rostro, algo definitivamente no estaba bien

Ezra, tus ojos-trato de decir el jedi con mucho miedo en su voz, solo se acercó un poco para ver lo brillosos ojos del chico, solo que estos no eran los de Ezra-tu ojos, se están volviendo los ojos de un Lord sith

¡Que!- grito el padawan asustado

El jedi decía la verdad, en vez de los hermosos ojos azules eléctricos que simbolizaban la alegría y la libertad, ahora era casi negro lo que antes tenía blanco y tenía manchas amarillas oro brillantes en lo azul mientras que en el alrededor lo rodeaba por una ligera capa de líneas rojas sangre, esto significaba que se estaba volviendo uno, los efectos del lado oscuro al entregarte a él, esto era el peor destino que Ezra pensó, esto era lo peor, cada vez que los 2 siths atacaban su mente más oscuridad entraba en el, después de algunos minutos de silencio y de total temor la puerta se abrió espantando al chico haciéndolo voltear y entro el Lord sith

¿Listo para tu siguiente lección?-le pregunto Vader al chico quien realmente no quería pero si lo hacia sus amigos ya podrían salir de ahí

Si maestro- le contesto el chico con dolor evidente en su voz

Levántate

Ezra trato de levantarse rápido pero se cayó y dio un grito, lo volvió a intentar mientras todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor haciéndole dar gritos, después de varios minutos y de un gran agotador esfuerzo se logro mantener de pie apoyándose en la pared con las manos, realmente no quería hacer enojar al sith

Bien, ahora, más vale que logres esquivar o si no morirás al igual que todo tu ex equipo, esquiva las dagas y ellos se podrán ir

Entonces el inquisidor entro y le ato una venda en los ojos del chico para que no pudiera ver, salió de la celda y regreso con 2 dagas en las manos, una en cada una, claro que el chico lo podía sentir, si no como lo podría hacer

Comiencen-ordeno Vader

GRACIAS POR MAS DE 50 COMENTARIOS, :D


	28. CAPITULO 27: NO PUEDO HACERLO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 27: NO PUEDO HACERLO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Tan pronto como lo hizo el inquisidor se dirigió hacia el chico y comenzó a atacarlo con las dagas, el padawan si podía sentir al sith, a Kanan y Vader, pero como estaba muy herido solo se podía mover un poco por lo que las dagas le alcanzaban a cortar haciéndole dar gritos, el jedi no podía hacer nada más que ver como herían al chico al igual que alejarse para evitar ser cortado o herido por el inquisidor quien sus movimientos los hacía con tanta gracia y tan fluidos que parecían practicados durante años con maestros profesionales, ya lo habían vuelto a cortar en el rostro y las heridas se volvieron a abrir cuando de repente, ya no podía sentir al inquisidor con el que estaba peleando, no lo podía sentir en la fuerza, era como si el realmente no estuviera ahí y no sabía qué hacer, en cambio el inquisidor, el había bloqueado su firma en la fuerza para que el chico no lo pudiera sentir, aprovecho y le encajo una de las dagas en el brazo izquierdo e inmediatamente quitándosela dejando la una gran herida haciéndolo dar un gran grito, Kanan no podía evitar ver la daga clavada en el brazo del chico, y aunque ya no lo quería no podía evitar sentir preocupación por el, aunque sea un poco, Ezra cayó al suelo de rodillas por todo el dolor mientras se agarraba el brazo con fuerza, el inquisidor le arrebato la venda de los ojos y el chico pudo ve mejor la herida profunda y ensangrentada de su brazo, después volteo hacia el inquisidor y vio las dagas ensangrentadas que tenía en las manos, ahora estaba muy enojado y adolorido

Cuando los liberaras-pidió el adolescente enojado y algo triste hacia su maestro

En cuanto terminemos este entrenamiento

Entonces el sith apunto hacia el chico y este empezó a gritar, cada vez sentía que mas y mas oscuridad entraba en él, y en pocos segundos no había nada más que eso, Vader estaba haciendo una mejora, al menos para el imperio, de pronto dejo de gritar y todo se tranquilizo, no se podía escuchar nada más que la ruidosa respiración del sith

Levántate, y enfréntate a tu ex-maestro-le ordeno

Si maestro- le respondió fríamente el chico, sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento

Ezra se levanto del suelo, abrió sus ojos y Kanan vio que en los ojos del chico en donde antes era blanco ahora era negro, que en donde antes era azul eléctrico ahora era amarillo ámbar y lo rodeaba unas líneas rojas sangre, el chico comenzó a caminar hacia el jedi como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, como si no tuviera dolor alguno , esto asusto al jedi, el padawan levanto el brezo derecho hacia Kanan y este empezó a flotar mientras el chico tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, Ezra empezó a cerrar su mano lentamente en un puño y al ex –maestro se le corto el aire, no podía respirar, el trataba de liberarse pero no podía, este era un poder más grande que el que el poseía, todos los rebeldes estaban escuchando todo eso y estaban realmente aterrados mientras que el jedi no podía tomar aire para poder respirar,

Ez-Ezra-logro decir Jarrus tartamudeando por la falta de oxigeno

Entonces el chico cerró los ojos y se formo una gran mueca de dolor en su rostro

¡No, yo no!-dijo con dolor en su voz

El chico dejo caer al jedi al suelo de rodillas mientras Ezra se presiono la cabeza con sus manos como si estuviera en un dolor insoportable

¡No, Kanan no, no puedo!-grito mientras retrocedió un par de pasos y daba un grito, abrió los ojos y ahora estos tenían unas pequeñas manchas azules y blancas, todo mientras seguía retrocediendo

¡No, yo no puedo, no él, Kanan perdóname!-dijo triste y preocupado mientras miraba al jedi quien seguía de rodillas luchando para tomar aire haciendo respiraciones profundas, realmente era un monstruo y estaba aterrado en estado de shock

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que todo se calmo, al menos para Kanan y Vader, hasta que uno decidió hablar

LO SIENTO, SI LO SE, NO PUEDE PUBLICAR EL MIÉRCOLES COMO NORMALMENTE LO HAGO, PERO MI MAMÁ SE PUSO MALA, LA INTERNARON, SE PUSO MEJOR Y YA SALIO, PERO SE ME ACABO LA PILA DE LA LAPTOP Y NO TENIA CARGADOR, Y NO PUDE PUBLICAR CUANDO TENIA PILA PORQUE LA MEMORIA LA DEJE EN LA CASA JUNTO CON LA LLAVE DEL LOCKER, PERO BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA!, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, VOY A PUBLICAR HOY 2 CAPÍTULOS POR LO QUE NECESITO 1 COMENTARIO DE USTEDES POR CADA DE ESTOS 2 CAPÍTULOS, JEJEJEJE


	29. 28:ODIO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HICIERON DAÑO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 28: ODIO A TODOS LO QUE ME HICIERON DAÑO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, en unos minutos vendremos por tus amigos para liberarlos, así que despídete de ellos, pero pagaras por desobedecer una orden de tu amo- le dijo el sith al chico quien aun no tomaba consciencia del dolor que recorría en su cuerpo

Pero si solo uno de ellos está aquí- le dijo el chico, sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien

De eso me encargo yo- le contesto enojado

Vader empujo al chico a la pared y este cayó al suelo con un gran grito mientras todo el dolor se lanzaba en por su cuerpo, después de que Vader salió entro Kallus y empezó a golpear y patear brutalmente al padawan en el suelo haciéndole dar gritos de dolor ya que ni siquiera podía intentar escapar por lo débil que estaba, mientras el agente golpeaba al chico unos troopers se dirigieron a las celdas de los demás rebeldes, llegaron, abrieron las puertas, entraron y salieron con ellos hacia la celda del chico sin antes decirles que si intentaban algo para liberarse le iban a hacer más daño al chico, al abrir la puerta de la celda lo primero que vieron fue a Ezra siendo golpeado por Kallus quien parecía que había olvidado la palabra piedad porque no la tenía en lo más mínimo, esto era demaciado divertido para él, ninguno de los rebeldes noto la sangre en el suelo, estaban mirando horrorizados la escena que solo les importaba el padawan quien estaba en el piso recibiendo los fuertes golpes del agente, Kallus lo tomo del cuello y luego lo levanto impidiéndole el paso del aire por su garganta maltratada, cuando lo levanto formo un puño con su otra mano y lo golpeo en el estómago, el chico dio un grito ahogado por la falta de aire y luego el agente lo aventó contra la pared haciéndole dar un horrible grito cuando choco en el suelo y la pared, mientras luchaba por conseguir algo de aire y tosía sacando sangre Kallus lo miro con odio y orgullo y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras apretaba más sus puños

No me canso de esto- dijo el imperial mientras su gran sonrisa crecía mas mientras miraba al chico en el suelo quien escupió mas sangre y ahora estaba sobre su lado izquierdo y la espalda hacia la pared

Kallus salió de la celda y al salir los rebeldes se hicieron a un lado solo para ver los puños y los zapatos ensangrentados del agente, después de que salió los empujaron dentro y cerraron la puerta, Sabine sintió algo resbaloso y oscuro en el suelo que casi hace que se caiga al igual que todos los demás, Ezra llamo la atención de todos al gritar fuertemente por el dolor al tocar su herida del estómago por los golpes del agente que tanto odiaba como a todos los que le habían hecho daño, les tenia miedo de que le hicieran mas daño, pero el odio y la ira era mucho mayor, le dolía tanto que quería que lo mataran para poder terminar con todo su dolor y sufrimiento y tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera aun en la tortura, la mandaloriana volteo primero hacia él y fue con el chico que muy apenas podía respirar, se puso de rodillas a un lado de él y se apoyó con las manos en el suelo, los demás rebeldes también corrieron y se pusieron a un lado de el pero casi se cayeron a causa de la sangre, cuando se lograron equilibrar terminaron a un lado de los 2 adolescentes, claro que en ese momento ellos no recordaban que el jedi estaba viéndolos desde una pared, solamente miraban con horror al chico mal herido con sus rostros llenos de terror, miedo y preocupación

¿Ez-Ezra?- tartamudeo Sabine con miedo en su voz

Claramente el chico creyó que estaba alucinando, estaba realmente sorprendido de escuchar su dulce y linda voz, de inmediato abrió sus ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando

¿Sabine?- dijo en un susurro al abrir sus ojos opacos por todo el dolor y las lagrimas además de que corría sangre de su boca y labio

Cuando los abrió todos los de la tripulación se asustaron al verlos amarillos, tanto que dieron unos pasos hacia atrás menos la mandaloriana, con los poco alimentos que le daban apenas era suficiente para mantenerlo vivo, entonces Sabine sintió algo húmedo en sus manos

PERDÓN DE QUE SEA CORTO, TENGO QUE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, YA CASI LLEGAN A DONDE DEJE ESCRITO, JEJEJE, BUENO, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, Y AHORA EL MOMENTO DE LA TENCIÓN, MUAJAJAJAJA, ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE MORIRÁ?, ¿EL INQUISIDOR O KANAN?, ¿COMO REACCIONARA LA TRIPULACIÓN POR LA PERDIDA DE SANGRE DEL CHICO?, ¿KANAN LE DIRÁ TODO LO QUE LE QUIERE DECIR AL CHICO', ¿LO VA A HERIR, O LO VA AYUDAR?, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA, Y ESPERO QUE PIENSEN EN LO QUE 'ASARA, PORQUE CREO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR,


	30. CAPITULO 29: ESTE ES EL ADIOS

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 29: este es el adios

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

¿Qué-que es esto?- pregunto nerviosamente mientras levantaba su mano

Es sangre- dijo Kanan mientras caminaba hacia ellos

Cuando Hera vio al jedi corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo, poco después se separaron y se volvió a poner seria por toda la situación

Pero, ¿y de quién es?- peguntó Zeb asustado

Mía- le contesto el chico de ojos amarillos medio azules

Entonces todos voltearon por el pánico a la celda y cuando vieron de cerca el cuándo notaron que había demasiada sangre, esto los asusto aun mas

Ezra, perdiste mucha sangre-le dijo Hera asustada y preocupada por la salud del chico

Eso no importa ahora-dijo fríamente pero con dolor obvio en su voz

El chico trato de levantarse pero todo su cuerpo lo contradijo haciéndole caer con un grito al suelo, Sabine rápidamente se levantó a ayudarlo, después de casi un minuto en tardarse en ayudarlo a sentarse porque en cada movimiento gritaba, lo recargo en la pared y se le quedaron mirando

Ahora regresando al tema- dijo Hera-¿Cómo que no importa ahora?, solo mírate, estas demasiado herido

Sí, pero lo único que me importa ahora es que ustedes salgan de aquí, en unos minutos vendrán para sacarlos de esta condenada prisión- les dijo muy triste y demasiado adolorido

Sí, pero, ¿y tú?-pregunto la mandaloriana con lágrimas en los ojos

Yo acepte a quedarme a cambio de que los liberaran, no me importa que ya no me quieran ver jamás, yo los sacare de esta y estará bien porque nunca me volverán a ver nunca más en sus vidas-les dijo triste

¿Pero quién no te quiere ver?-pregunto el lasat algo confundido sobre la decisión de su pequeño hermano

Yo-intervino el jedi con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y una cara enojada

Todos se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso, cada vez que el chico lo escuchaba era como una daga más clavándose en su pequeño corazón de por sí ya herido, los rebeldes que estaban con el chico voltearon muy sorprendidos hacia el maestro, pero Ezra no quería verlo cuando le decía eso por lo que no volteo, después de unos segundos de estudiar muy cuidadosamente al jedi y notar que sus ojos no tenían amarillo por lo que no era controlado por el lado oscuro supieron que el chico alegre que ahora estaba en un horrible sufrimiento estaba más cuerdo que él, volvieron a voltear hacia el chico con sus rostros llenos de tristeza

Entonces, este es el adiós-dijo Hera en un tono tan triste que nadie nunca creyó escuchar, esto le hacía un más daño al chico, al menos psicológicamente

Si-les contesto muy triste el chico-miren, ustedes se convirtieron en mi familia y no quiero perderlos, no como a mis padres, realmente no soportaría perderlos, me disculpo por todo lo que les he hecho, solo he sido una carga para ustedes, sinceramente no sé cómo me han soportado cuando otros simplemente me dejaron o me lastimaron más de lo que puedo decir, no me importa que ya no me quieran, no me importa que Kanan ya no me quiera yo si los sigo queriendo, y-hubo una pausa para poder controlar mejor sus emociones, sinceramente no podía creer que esto estaba pasando- yo…

Ezra-Sabine lo interrumpió-yo no quiero perderte, no quiero que mueras

Yo no moriré-le dijo aunque no estaba muy seguro- yo solo quería verlos por última vez antes de que se vallan, yo realmente no me lo perdonaría si algo les pasara y fuese por mi culpa, ustedes son mi familia y las primeras personas que me ayudaron-ya no pudo seguir hablando porque la voz se le quebró por las tristeza, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar, y las lágrimas se le empezaron a salir al igual que todos los demás menos el jedi quien se veía algo odioso

Niño, yo lo siento, siento todas las veces que discutí con tigo o te moleste, realmente eres un hermano para mi Ezra-le dijo el lasat

No tienes que decir nada Zeb, yo también te quiero como un hermano-dijo Ezra triste

¡Ay por dios!, ¡solo digan adiós y ya!-les interrumpió Kanan de mal humor

Kanan, como puedes decir eso, el, él es tu padawan-le dijo Hera

No, ya no lo es más, es de Vader, y yo no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida, lo odio-dijo molesto y enojado

Aunque la verdad todos estaban muy sorprendidos sobre el comportamiento del jedi quien nunca quiso detenerse de buscarlo, pero lo ignoraron por ahora, discutirían más tarde sobre eso

Ezra, yo-la mandaloriana ya estaba llorando como los demás-yo, yo…..

Sabine ya no pudo más y abrazo al chico cuidando de no lastimarlo más, pero al tocarlo el chico grito en voz baja, trato de omitir el dolor y le devolvió el abrazo, se sentía tan cálido y reconfortante, la mandaloriana sintió que el chico le devolvió el abrazo y fue entonces cuando sintió unas heridas que no eran de navaja o de blaster, esta era una cortada pero estaba quemada, abrió los ojos y vio que sus sospechas eran correctas, vio las heridas y dejo de abrazarlo por el temor

¿Ezra, tienes heridas de sable de luz?-le pregunto preocupada

¡Que!-grito Hera y Zeb al mismo tiempo, y al jedi lo sobresalto un poco pero siguió sin importarle mientras que al chico se asustó cuando mencionaron eso

¡No, no son de sable de luz!, son de una navaja especial que quema-les dijo rápidamente el chico tratando de ocultar la verdad

Mas te vale, sabes lo peligrosas que son-le dijo Hera preocupada por el chico quien lo quiera como a un hijo

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que las lágrimas les llegaron como Ezra hablo

Bueno, yo solo quería decirles que los quiero mucho y que fue un honor estar con ustedes

Y nosotros a ti niño-le contesto Zeb con una sonrisa triste-y no fuiste una carga para nosotros-le completo porque nunca creyeron que el pensaría que todo eso fue por su culpa

Gracias chicos

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, Y GUAU, YA SON 60 COMENTARIOS, QUE GENIAL, ME AGRADA QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE COMENTARON, Y YA VIERON LOS NUEVOS COMERCIALES DE REBELS, LES JURO QUE ME LA PASE GRITANDO TODO EL RATO, ME SORPRENDIÓ QUE LOS VECINOS NO SE HAYAN QUEJADO, JEJEJEJE**

 **Sabine Wren 857: lo siento, pero realmente quiero continuar explotándola, y creo que va a terminar totalmente hecha pedazos en el siguiente capitulo, en ese seria perfecta como inquisidora**

 **Ginny: si Ez tu si, no es cierto, jejejeje,**

 **: guau, inventas palabras para describir como fue, eso me da la impresión que te esta gustando cada vez mas**

 **BUENO, ESOS FUERON ALGUNOS, ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y PREPÁRENSE EMOCIONALMENTE, PORQUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LOS VA A PONER AL BORDE DE SUS ASIENTOS, JEJEJE, AAAH!, Y QUIERO RECOMENDARLES A UNA NUEVO AUTORA, LE ESTOY AYUDANDO A ESCRIBIR, TIENE UNAS IDEAS MUY BUENAS, ESTA CON SU PRIMERA HISTORIA, aaazulestrelladomingueziturbe, YA LO SE, EL NOMBRE ES SUPER LARGO, Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR, QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN QUE PASARA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO QUE LOS SACARA DE SUS ASIENTOS, JEJEJEJE, NO ME VALLAN A ODIAR POR EL OTRO, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**


	31. CAPITULO 30: ¿COMO LO PUDE QUERER?

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 30: ¿COMO LO PUDE QUERER?

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **AHORA, PREPÁRENSE PARA LO QUE SIGUE EMOCIONALMENTE,**

 **sabine wren 857: no tienes ni idea de lo que le va a terminar diciendo, lo vas a terminar odiando**

 **: espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias**

 **nuyen236: lo vas a terminar odiando, y ya se acerca el final**

 **ginny: disfruta**

 **: creo que vas a terminar siendo una cascada de lagrimas**

Los 3 rebeldes abrazaron con mucho cuidado al chico y luego el los abrazo a ellos, así estuvieron durante unos segundo hasta que al chico le llago aún más dolor por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y tuvo que lanzar un grito, lo cual hizo que todos se quitaran rápidamente, cuando lo hicieron el chico les envió una mirada de calma para decir que estaba bien, entonces el chico vio que el jedi lo miraba con odio y decidió que ya era hora de hablar con él por lo que lo miro a los ojos, claramente sentía un gran dolor físico y emocional

Kanan, yo lo siento, solo he sido una carga para ti, se que nunca me vas a perdonar, si nunca deseas perdonarme lo entenderé-le dijo muy triste

Ezra, yo nunca te podría perdonar por lo que hiciste, yo, yo, te odio-le dijo furioso, eso fue doloroso de escuchar para el chico

Lo sé y no te lo discuto, tienes derecho a estarlo, continúa, dime todo lo que me tengas que decir, quiero oírlo antes de que te vayas, aunque sea lo peor de la galaxia

Bien, te odio, nos metiste en esta trampa, por tu culpa seguimos aquí, tu solo fuiste una carga para mí, hubiera sido más fácil enseñarle a un tooka a volar que tratar de enseñarte solo una cosa, arruinaste mi vida y la de los demás, nos retrasaste en las misiones, fue un gran error seguir buscándote cuando todo decía que no, ojala nunca te hubiéramos conocido, ojala te hubiéramos dejado en las manos del imperio, ojala hubieras muerto, ojala no hubieras nacido, tantos jedis murieron solo para que tu vinieras al mundo, si no fuera por ti mi maestra todavía seguiría con vida, ojala no hubieras existido, solo causas el caos y la destrucción junto con la muerte, tu solo causaste jaquecas y dolor de cabeza a mi vida, ojala termines muerto después de que nos vallamos, eres el peor padawan, niño y huérfano que hubiera existido, tu realmente eres una rata de loth, eres muy débil y cobarde, siempre buscas hacharle la culpa a los demás, por eso no pudiste ayudar a tus padres y por eso ahora están muertos, ojala nunca hubiera decidido ir por ti cuando Kallus te capturo, ojala nunca te hubiéramos salvado de esos cazas TIE la primera vez, ojala el inquisidor te hubiera matado cuando pudo, ojala te hubiera dejado solo en esa cueva en el viejo templo, y ojala tus padres te hubieran dejado en las calles cuando naciste para que murieras, una sola pistola vale más que tú, todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida fue todo tu culpa, si tuviste amigos y se fueron fue solo para engañarte, si tuviste que trabajar con un cazador de recompensas ojala te hubiera matado, tú no eres la clase de persona que tiene un sable de luz, esa arma es solo para los que están destinados a ser jedis, y tú nunca vas a serlo, más te vale alejarte de mí porque si te acercas a mi después de que nos liberen te matare, y lo digo en serio niño, lo juro, te odio y te quiero muerto lejos de mi vida-le dijo enojado, furioso y en ese momento lo decía en serio

Ezra hizo un gran esfuerzo para no caer en lágrimas, aunque no sirvió de mucho, lo que le había dicho Kanan era como el doble de todo el dolor que le hicieron pasar reunido en una daga y clavada en su débil corazón, era un dolor físico y emocional porque el realmente amaba a Kanan, y no como su maestro, él lo amaba como a un padre, él no tenía la menor idea del dolor que le hicieron pasar y encima le decía que todo eso era su culpa, eso, eso era lo que Ezra jamás espero, empezó a llorar, ya no podía más con todo su dolor, era mejor morir que pasar por todo esto, el realmente los quería proteger pero el jedi le echaba la culpa de todos sus problemas en la vida, esto no era justo, aunque el chico estaba totalmente convencido de que todo lo que él dijo el jedi era sierto, y claramente no lo era, entonces cuando Kanan vio que el chico estaba llorando en silencio no hizo nada para ayudarlo, sino lo contrario, encontró algo más que decirle

Es por eso que eres tan débil, eres solo un niño que no puede hacer más que llorar e ir con sus padres, ¡oh lo siento! ¡Es cierto!, ¡Ellos están muertos!-le dijo furioso mientras el chico lo veía con miedo, terror, y demasiada tristeza mezclada con dolor

Eso fue un golpe aún más bajo, fue un golpe demasiado bajo, el chico ahora le tenía miedo, quería alejarse de él, aunque tenía razón, ni siquiera podía ir con sus padres, lo único que podía hacer nada más que llorar, después de todo era un niño que nunca tuvo una infancia, toda su vida fue dolor y sufrimiento, hubo veces en que se quiso quitar la vida, esas palabras jamás creyó que as escucharía de su maestro, de Kanan, todos ahora estaban enojados con el, el padawan tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta, no podía hablar, el solo quería lo mejor para todos pero ahora estaba demasiado deprimido, todas las voces fueron opacadas para el chico, la visión se la hizo borrosa por las lágrimas, además de que estaba demasiado débil, en donde había quedado el Kanan protector que se preocupaba por la salud y el bien de el, parecía que ese Kanan estaba muerto enterrado en lo profundo de su ser, Ezra solo había aceptado quedarse para salvarle la vida y su recompensa por eso era un horrible dolor emocional, esto ya no podia ser realmente más malo, ya no podía empeorar más, el chico reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar y escuchar pero todo lo que escuchaba estaba distorsionada. Mientras el chico empezó a llorar todos los rebeldes se enojaron con el jedi y le empezaron a contraatacar

¡Kanan, ya basta!- le grito Hera muy enojada

¡Cómo puedes decirle eso!- le grito Zeb

Él dijo que se lo dijera, además, a quien le importa si ya no lo volveremos a ver

Kanan, lo amenazaste, le dijiste que lo querías muerto, y le diste un golpe muy bajo con sus padres, ¿tú sabes lo que tuvo que pasar?-le contesto el lasat

No, y no quiero saberlo, como ya dije, no lo volveremos a ver

Una parte del jedi se sentía mal por haberle dicho eso al chico, pero ahora no le importó y todos quedaron en silencio.


	32. CAPITULO 31:PORQUE AHORA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 31: PORQUE AHORA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **AHORA, PREPÁRENSE PARA LO QUE SIGUE EMOCIONALMENTE,**

 **sabine wren 857: bien, me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo, y gracias por comentar, digo lo mismo sobre kanan, y si te mereces el oscar, y ya viste los vídeos de lo nuevos comerciales, ¡los padres de Ezra están vivos! no lo puedo creer**

 **chica sw: me vas a decir cruel al final del capitulo, y creo que vas a llorar**

 **nuyen236:viste el comercial!**

 **ginny: disfruta**

 **lupita chapero: ya viste los comerciales!**

Cuando el chico pudo tener las fuerzas para contestar ya habían pasado varios segundos, pero aun así lo quería decir para no sentirse tan débil, así que volteo hacia el jedi, tenía el rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor que no es posible describir con palabras,

Gracias por decirme todo lo que piensas de mí, y parece que tienes razón, soy demasiado débil y no pude salvar a mis padres por eso, de todas formas, es por eso que ustedes se irán y yo me quedare-le dijo tristemente

Bien, porque no me interesa lo que hagas con tu miserable vida, lo único que quiero es que te alejes de la mía- le contesto enojado, claramente le hizo aún más daño al chico ya que si voz se escuchó quebrada cuando volvió a hablar

Lo are, lo prometo-estaba quebrado, por dentro y por afuera, 6 meses tuvo que soportar solo para esto- los amo a todos chicos, y no quiero que nada les pase, así que cuídense mucho-les dijo muy triste y asustado, ahora le tenía miedo a Kanan, y mucho

Igualmente, fue un honor conocerte-le dijo el lasat-aunque la mitad de la habitación siempre será suya

Desearía que vinieras con nosotros-le dijo la twi'let

Yo no-interrumpió el jedi en voz baja

Todos los rebeldes se fueron con el jedi menos la mandaloriana y el padawan quienes seguían igual, sabine de rodillas a un lado de él y Ezra estaba sentado

Ezra, yo, tengo mucho que decirte pero no sé cómo y no tenemos tiempo-le dijo algo triste mientras el chico miraba si los estaban viendo

No digas nada-entonces el chico hizo lo que nadie nunca se esperó, el chico acerco a la mandaloriana y la beso,

La chica se sorprendió mucho pero luego siguió, después de algunos segundos se separaron y vieron si los habían visto, afortunadamente no, ahora los 2 estaban sonrojados, pero el chico aún estaba igual, se veía que le tenía que decir algo muy importante por lo que la chica se puso seria mientras que el chico se fijó de que nadie los pudiera escuchar y volvió a voltear hacia la mandaloriana

Te, te tengo que decir algo, y también mostrarte, pero por favor prométeme que no les dirás a los demás hasta que hayan pasado varias semanas después de que salgan de aquí-le dijo en un susurro y Sabine asintió

Ezra levanto la mano derecha hacia la frente de la chica y cerró los ojos, tenía demasiado dolor físico y mental pero aun así siguió, se concentró y la mandaloriana comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza y la voz del padawan que le hablaba sobre cada imagen que pasaba rápidamente, ella comprendió, que, el chico le estaba mostrando su vida y lo que tenía planeado hacer después de que se fueran lo cual entristeció mucho a la chica

Sabine, yo, yo me voy a suicidar mañana, tu eres la única con quien confió, yo te mandare un mensaje telepático justo antes de hacerlo para que sepas cuando es el momento, sé que es duro y lo siento, pero es la única manera de salvarlos y no causar más daño, ahora sé lo que cada uno piensa realmente de mí, es muy duro lo que Kanan me dijo, por eso quiero que le digas a él hasta el final porque me quiere lejos de su vida y eso lo hará muy feliz, por favor dime que lo prometes-le dijo el chico por la mente

Yo, lo hare, lo prometo-le dijo llorando con su voz apagada

Ezra abrió los ojos y bajo la mano solo para ver que la chica a la que quería estaba llorando al igual que él, no le gustaba poner esas cosas en las manos de la mandaloriana pero sabía que si le decía a los damas ellos iban a tratar de detenerlo, Sabine era la única opción, entonces ya no supo nada más que hacer para consolarla que darle un abrazo el cual ella le regreso y comenzó a llorar en su hombro izquierdo, Ezra no tenía el lujo de ponerse a llorar, ahora no que le había dicho eso a la chica, en el interior aun le dolía demasiado, bueno, igual y peor que antes, le había dado la carga a la chica que quería y por eso él tenía que ser más fuerte mientras ella estaba ahí, en el fondo quería llorar sin para por todo, por sus padres, por como empeoro las cosas para la tripulación, en como por su culpa se llevaron a sus padres, por cómo consiguió todo eso y porque no había terminado con su vida desde hacía años, de todas formas, si estaba con el imperio no podía hacer que Kanan se enojara más con él, se dé por si ya le tenía miedo al jedi , no necesitaba hacerlo enojar aún más, sentía que le tenía que decir algo a la chica para poder tranquilizarla y de inmediato supo que

Sabine, recuerda, nunca estarán solos, siempre estaré con ustedes, yo estaré con tigo, tu nunca estarás sola en la vida-le dijo triste mientras lloraba un poco, y luego se le ocurrió otra cosa- hazme un favor y cuídalos y protégelos por mí, jamás me lo perdonaría si algo les pasara, ahora te toca de hacer todo lo posible por cuidarlos y protegerlos

La mandaloriana se sintió un poco mejor pero al mismo tiempo un poco mejor, sabía que Ezra estaría siempre con ellos y que era su turno, pero también de que jamás lo volvería a ver de nuevo, por lo que decidió que le tenía que decir ahora o nunca


	33. CAPITULO 32:EN SERIO LOS NECESITO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 32: EN SERIO LOS NECESITO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **AHORA, PREPÁRENSE PARA LO QUE SIGUE EMOCIONALMENTE, AQUÍ AUN VAN A LLORAR, Y PERDON POR NO HABER PUBLICADO TODA LA SEMANA, TODO EL TIEMPO SE ME FUE CON UNA SOLA PALABRA, EXÁMENES, TUVE 1 DÍA 2, DESPUÉS 1, DESPUÉS 3, DESPUÉS 4, Y DESPUÉS 2, Y EL LUNES ME TOCA EL ULTIMO, PERO AHORA TENGO LIBERTAD!, ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN**

 **sabine wren 857: pienso igual, ves, yo he logrado el quilibrio, domino tus emociones, disfruta**

 **chica sw: tranquila, en este capitulo, pues..., también vas a llorar, así que... disfruta!**

 **ginny belk jarrus: en este vas a parecer una cascada de lagrimas**

Te amo Ezra Bridger -le dijo en el oído

El chico nunca creyó que ella le diría eso, creyó que después de lo que paso lo odiaría por completo, por lo que le sorprendió mucho, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa pero luego el chico los volvió a cerrar al tranquilizarse

Yo siempre lo estuve desde la primera vez que te vi Sabine Wren-le dijo el padawan en el oído de ella

Después de unos segundos más se separaron y se fijaron que nadie más los haya visto, claro que nadie los vio puesto que estaban hablando con el jedi, bueno, solamente Hera los pudo ver, pero solo porque no quiera arruinar el momento no dijo nada, cuando la mandaloriana se sintió mejor se separaron, ella ahora no era la ruda y dura mandaloriana que todos conocían, esta era la chica que estaba detrás de la armadura, pasaron varios segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y el inquisidor entro a la celda

Bien, veo que hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, pero, ya es hora de partir rebeldes

Por fin- dijo el jedi en voz alta-no quiero estar cerca de él nunca más-dijo molesto mirando hacia el chico

Pero antes tienes que inyectarte esto- le dio una jeringa-si quieres que esto sea más rápido

Hecho- dijo y se inyecto la sustancia

Bien, si intentan hacer algo los troopers dispararan, ahora andando

El inquisidor salió de la celda y los rebeldes lo siguieron mientras los stormtroopers los tenían vigilados, después de varias vueltas se detuvieron y el inquisidor volteo hacia los que lo seguían y luego a los troopers, algo estaba mal

Espósenlos-les ordeno

Rápidamente los troopers esposaron a la tripulación enfrente del estómago y los escoltaron dentro de la celda blanca más rápido de lo que pudieran pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando

¡Que están haciendo! ¡Vader le hizo una promesa al chico!-le grito Sabine molesta

Sí, pero el emperador no- le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro

El sith salió y la puerta se cerró dejando dentro a los rebeldes

Genial, estamos de nuevo en una celda y Ezra no lo sabe-dijo Zeb

A mí no me importa el niño, pienso que el planeo todo esto, ese chico maldito, la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a matar-dijo con enojo y mucha ira, lo cual no era nada bueno para el

Kanan, como puedes decir eso, ES SO-LO UN NI-ÑO, y el hizo todo esto para sacarnos de aquí-le dijo la twi¨let

No lo creo

Kanan, has una sola cosa buena y trata de comunicarte con él, para poder salir de aquí, por favor-le rogo la mandaloriana, y el jedi suspiro

De acuerdo

Kanan cerró los ojos y trato de contactar al chico por la fuerza, pero algo se lo impedía

No puedo, esta cosa que me inyecte debió de haber sido para anular la fuerza, Ezra no me puede sentir y no tampoco a el

Entonces nos quedaremos aquí y nunca saldremos-dijo la chica asustada

No lo se-le contesto Hera

Pues parece que si-dijo el lasat siendo pesimista

Como los rebeldes no sabían que hacer solamente se quedaron pensando mientras que Sabine se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a llorar, cuando los demás la vieron trataron de consolarla pero ellos no sabían lo que ella si sabía.

El chico vio cómo su familia se iba lejos de el para ya no verlo nunca más, el padawan jamás los volvería a ver en su vida, ahora que estaba solo podía llorar sin que Kanan lo insultara o que la tripulación se derrumbara, quería llorar por todo, especialmente lo que el jedi le había dicho, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar y las dejo en paz, estaba solo, nadie lo podía ver, ahora si se podía desahogar, una vez que empezó aumento, se puso en posición fetal y solo siguió llorando, le dolía todo, cuanto deseaba que nunca hubiera conocido a los rebeldes, no dejaba de llorar, era como una cascada de lágrimas de dolor, sufrimiento, agonía, preocupación, miedo y culpa, quería ir con ellos, con su verdadera familia, sus padres posiblemente estaban muertos, no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar o aferrarse para no perder la razón, quería huir, irse lejos de toda persona, a un planeta desconocido, en otra galaxia, en donde no supieran que existen, sería perfecto para el poder perderse y nunca ser encontrado, pero todos decían que era demasiado peligroso y que podría estar en el híper-espacio para siempre, a el realmente no le importaba a donde, solo quería perderse, pero lamentablemente no podía, tenía un trato por cumplir y en el viaje moriría tarde o temprano por sus heridas, después de todo era solo un niño que necesitaba a sus padres, pero lamentablemente no los tenía,

-Estoy solo, todo lo que paso fue por mi culpa, Kanan tiene razón, nunca debí de conocerlos, nunca debieron de haber vuelto por mí, soy demasiado débil y patético, no puede ayudarlos a ellos o a mis padres, ojala ellos estuvieran aquí para pedirles disculpas por todo lo que les hice, lo quiero y los extraño, no pude hacer nada para salvarlos porque no soy más que una rata de loth, Kanan no me quiere, el me quiero muerto y lejos de su vida, eso es lo que voy a hacer, jamás me verán de nuevo, yo nunca los volveré a ver, pero al menos moriré sabiendo que hice todo lo posible para ayudarlos-dijo en voz baja mientras seguía llorando- mamá, papá, como los extraño, desearía que estuvieran vivos, desearía que estuvieran aquí, ustedes me podrían ayudar, en serio los extraño, no quiero estar solo, nunca quise perderlos, nunca quise decepcionarlos, yo les he fallado a todos, quiero que estén aquí con migo, porqué no me llevaron a mí en vez de ustedes, porque no me llevaron también, pude haber tenido el mismo destino que ustedes, yo solo quiero, yo quiero que todos me perdonen por lo que les he hecho, quiero ayudar a las personas pero siempre termino empeorando las cosas, realmente los necesito, daría lo que fuera para tenerlos de vuelta aquí con migo, realmente los necesito- dijo llorando aún mas

Ahora estaba llorando todo por lo que no había llorado en su vida, realmente los extrañaba, los quería de vuelta, pero no podía, nadie nunca había descubierto como volver a traer a las personas a la vida, dejo que todo lo que tenía dentro saliera como agua de un vaso desbordándose


	34. CAPITULO 33:NO TODOS SON MALOS

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 33: NO TODOS SON MALOS

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **YA VIERON EL NUEVO TRAILER DE STAR WARS EPISODIO 7, ESTA GENIAL, SI VA A ESTAR MUY PADRE**

 **sabine wren 857: lo se, soy mala, pero me alegra que te este gustando**

 **hera 12 rebel: creo que eso podría no pasar, muajajajaja**

 **lupita chapero: yo tambien, pero disfruta**

tenía hambre, no había comido en 5 días, normalmente se tardaban 7 para darle algo de comer, pero de repente la puerta de abrió y un oficial entro junto con un droide médico que tenía una maleta, cuando el chico los vio primero pensó que lo iban a lastimar porque el trooper lo sujeto de sus brazos rotos y maltratados haciéndole dar un gran grito por el dolor que se disparó, lo levanto y lo puso en la cama que se volvió a poner, cuando lo bajo el chico sintió miedo porque creyó que lo iba a golpear como antes lo habían hecho, pero en vez de eso llego otro con una bandeja de comida, como Ezra estaba muy débil no pudo parase y correr cuando vio la oportunidad, algunas de sus heridas estaban infectadas ya y otras en muy mal estado, el trooper cruzo la celda y puso la bandeja de comida a un lado del chico, al principio el niño no confió en el trooper porque todos le habían hecho algún daño y no quería correr el riesgo, pero cuando los 2 soldados vieron como estaba el chico comprendieron que estaba muy asustado, y cuando notaron que el chico estaba llorando sintieron algo de compasión puesto que esos eran de la enfermería y no de asalto, uno de ellos tomo una parte de una de una barra de nutrientes y el chico se asustó aún más por lo que se cubrió el rostro con los brazos lanzando un grito por el dolor que sentía al moverse, los soldados sabían que ahora al chico le daba miedo casi todo con o quien lo habían lastimado, ahora se sentían muy mal por él, no todos los que trabajaban para el imperio eran malos,

Tranquilo chico, tienes que comer o nunca te pondrás mejor-le dijo mientras acercaba la barra hacia el chico

Como vieron que no funcionaba el trooper que quedaba que estaba a su izquierda le tomo de los brazos sobresaltando al muchacho volteando hacia el otro aterrado como su fuera un niño pequeño, los bajo y después se quitó su casco dejando ver el rostro del señor que le daba una mirada tranquilizadora, luego el chico volteo hacia el otro que también se lo quito, poco a poco se tranquilizó y el soldado lo pudo soltar, el que estaba a su derecha era el que tenía la comida y su piel era de color bronceada como tenía los ojos cafés, el otro a su izquierda tenía la piel oscura y ojos verdes, de la maleta que tenían sacaron una almohada y la pusieron en el extremo izquierdo de la banca al lado izquierdo del chico

Recuéstate, necesitas descansar para poder mejorarte, tranquilo, no te haremos daño-le dijo el de piel oscura

El chico lentamente comenzó a acostarse mientras el otro le ayudaba, cuando por fin lo logro pudo sentir la suave almohada, era tan suave que no quería despegarse de ella nunca mas, eso lo tranquilizo aún más y el rostro del chico se suavizo haciendo que los de la enfermería sonrieran un poco, el de piel bronceada le ayudo a comer primero, y esta vez el niño quedo bien, después de que termino le dio algo de agua porque necesitaba hidratarse y el adolescente la tomo con mucho gusto, después de eso el droide escaneo al padawan y le dio la información a los de enfermería, quienes se asustaron al ver que tan malo estaba el chico, el imperio nunca había ido tan lejos con un niño, sacaron una botella de alcohol y un pañuelo, después voltearon hacia el chico y sabía que le iba a dolor

Bien, ahora tenemos que limpiarte las heridas infectadas o si no jamás se curaran, pero esto va a doler-le dijo el de piel bronceada

El chico sabia cuanto dolía eso, cuando estaba en las calles se tuvo que limpiar heridas profundas e infectadas, así que solamente asintió y los 2 empezaron a limpiar las heridas infectadas, le quitaron su traje del cual no quedaba mucho y comenzaron a lavarle las heridas, unas eran en el pecho, otras en los brazos, algunas en la cabeza, y otras en las piernas, las peores eran las profundas, cuando empezaron a lavarlas el rostro del chico empezó a hacer muecas de dolor y algunas veces pequeños gritos cuando eran heridas profundas, le pusieron un suero para bajar la toxicidad de la sangre y otro para pasarle sangre porque había perdido mucha, después de eso continuaron, le lavaron unas del rostro, 2 del pecho, 3 le los brazos, 5 de las piernas y 4 de su espalda, las cuales ardieron aún más porque ahí es donde se divertían, después de varios minutos terminaron y vieron que el chico estaba llorando por el dolor que sintió en las de la espalda

Tranquilo, ya termino, como te pudieron hacer esto, esto es demasiado cruel-dijo el de piel bronceada mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

Lo sé, es horrible, no importa si eres un rebelde, esto es mucho para un chico de tu edad, en serio lo siento, lo siento porque te hicieran pasar todo esto

Si alguna vez necesitas algo de ayuda, dinos, soy John y él es Dan

Le sacaron la intravenosa, guardaron las cosas menos la almohada, le pusieron un traje blanco de cadete y se fueron dejando al chico descansar, aun se sentía demasiado deprimido, recordó otra vez las palabras del jedi pero por lo suave que era la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido, se merecía una noche de descanso después de lo ocurrido, parecía que el imperio tiene ciertas ventajas después de todo, pero el chico cayo dormido tranquilamente por una vez desde que llego.


	35. CAPITULO 34: OJALA SUPIERAN LO QUE PASA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 34: OJALA SUPIERAN LO QUE PASA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **YA POR FIN VI LOS EPISODIOS DE LOS CLONES, ME ENCANTARON, Y LO SIENTO POR LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, SOLO ES PARA DEJAR EN CLARO COMO ESTAN ANTES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE SI TENGO SUERTE Y LA FUERZA ME ACOMPAÑA MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRO COMO DE COSTUMBRE, OKEY?**

 **sabine wren 857: si, ya se, y ya por fin, hoy los vi, a cada rato estaba diciendo aaaaawwwww, o ternurita, o cosita, jejejeje**

 **hera 12 rebel: espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **lupita chapero: yo controlo y domino tus sentimientos, soy dueña de ellos, ahora, disfrutaras del capitulo- yo digo pasando mi manos enfrente de tu cara, (yo disfrutare de este capitulo- repites tu)**

 **chica sw: la verdad creo que no vi ese episodio, lo cual es imperdonable, pero espero que disfrutes**

 **nuyen 236: si, te comprendo, y en el capitulo anterior deje una pequeña pista en eso que dijiste para parte de la secuela, sssshhhhh, no digas nada, jajaja**

Todos en la celda ya estaban dormidos, todos menos Sabine, Sabine por alguna razón no podía dormir, sentía que todo su mundo se caía a pedazos, este era su final, Kanan le había dicho cosas horribles que no eran verdad al chico antes de que salieran de su celda, Ezra se quería suicidar, él no sabía que seguían ahí y estaban del otro lado de la base, del otro lado de la celda del chico, Ezra nunca podría escucharlos ni sentirlos por culpa del odio de Kanan, y todos los demás no podían saber lo que ella si hasta después de unas semanas, ahora que iba a hacer la mandaloriana, todos los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, este era el fin, el final de todos ellos, sus temores no la dejaban en paz, no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente todas las preocupaciones formando un gran remolino, toda la noche se quedó pensando, pensando en todo, pero lo que realmente le aterraba y le preocupaba era que Ezra iba a morir, todo por culpa de Kanan, las palabras del jedi le hicieron decidir que eso era lo mejor para todos ellos, no podía dormir por las palabras que le había dicho el padawan, ella lo quería, lo amaba y le dolía perderlo a causa de ellos, a causa de su protección, a causa de su salud, por la atención del chico hacia ellos, por causa de lo que se habían convertido para el, ya no podía más, no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la noche y que ahora era de mañana, y ahora Hera se había despertado, cuando ella inspecciono la habitación para ver que nadie faltara, se dio cuenta que Sabine estaba llorando en un rincón, lo cual le extraño bastante

Sabine, ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto preocupada

La voz de Hera la saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas para que no la viera cuando claramente ya la había visto

Nada-se apresuró a decir

Sé que estas preocupada de que salgamos de aquí pero….

No vamos a salir de aquí Hera-le interrumpió la mandaloriana

¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?

Bueno, entonces como vamos a salir de aquí-le dijo enojada

Solo tenemos que tener fe, Ezra nos sacara de aquí-dijo en un tono tranquilo pero seguro

Genial, lo que menos necesitaban ahora era mencionar el nombre de Ezra frente a Sabine, la cual comenzó a llorar otra vez

No, no lo hará, el piensa que nos liberaron-dijo tratando de aguantar no decirles lo que Ezra iba a hacer

Una vez que se acabe el inhibidor de fuerza Kanan lo contactara, estoy segura

¡Hera, Kanan lo odia!

No, eso no es cierto

Si lo es, tu lo escuchaste, lo quiero muerto y lejos de su vida, el mismo lo dijo, hasta lo amenazó diciendo que si lo veía de nuevo lo mataría, y eso hirió a Ezra, el realmente lo quiero muerto, ya no se preocupa por el para nada

Hubo un momento de silencio, fue realmente incomodo, Hera sabía que Sabine decía la verdad, pero ella realmente no la quería aceptar y después de algunos segundo por fin decidió hablar

Parece que tienes razón, pero sé que Kanan lo hará para salvarnos

Lo dudo-dijo en silencio, porque sabía que no lo iba a hacer

Sabine se volvió a acomodar y fingió estar dormida para que ya no la molestaran, lo cual función y Hera la dejo en paz, pero en realidad ella seguía llorando perdida en sus pensamientos, se sentía tan débil, tan impotente, se sentía tan….inútil, con solo sus sentimientos dominándola y ahogándola viva en un enorme mar de preocupación y terror, así, así se sentía.


	36. CAPITULO 35 LOS PLANES ESTÁN FUNCIONANDO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 35: LOS PLANES ESTÁN FUNCIONANDO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **AAAAAh! YA VI EL EPISODIO DE ALWAYS TWO THERE ARE, FUE TOTALMENTE GENIAL, PERO TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO QUE ALGUIEN DE LOS QUE HACEN LA TEMPORADA LEE FANFICS, PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO, ES QUE TUVE QUE HACER MUCHAS COSAS, ME ACABE LA VOZ CON LOS GRITOS QUE LANCE POR LOS ENSAYOS DE HUEHUES, LA COREOGRAFÍA ERA SIMPLE, PERO LOS NIÑOS NO QUERÍAN HACER NADA!, Y AHI ESTABA YO GRITÁNDOLES COMO LOCA, EL MIÉRCOLES FUE EL CONCURSO Y YA BAILAMOS, PERO LA COMPARSA DE TERCERO, ESTABA SUPER MEGA GENIAL, YA SABIAMOS QUE NO ÍBAMOS A GANAR, COMO SIEMPRE PASA, YA EN LA PREMIACION, (QUE PARA PODER LLEGAR A ESO HUBO DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS DURANTE LA SEMANA), PUES COMO SABÍAMOS QUE NO ÍBAMOS A GANAR PUES NADA MAS NOS QUEDAMOS PARA VER QUIEN GANO, ENTONCES DIJERON, EL GRUPO GANADOR DE LA COMPARSA DE HUEHUES ES SEGUNDOOOOOOOOO, (AHÍ YA SABÍAMOS QUE ERA EL B ASÍ QUE DIJIMOS, YA NO GANAMOS), GRUPO A, NOSOTROS NOS QUEDAMOS COMO, ¿ESCUCHAMOS BIEN? ¿NO ES UN ERROR?, Y VOLVIERON A DECIR, SEGUNDO A PASEN A RECOGER SU RECONOCIMIENTO, LO RECOGIMOS, YO ME SUBÍ AL SEGUNDO PISO, Y NOS ASEGURAMOS DE QUE SI DICIERA SEGUNDO A Y PRIMER LUGAR, Y CUANDO VIMOS QUE SI DECÍA ESO, GRITAMOS, GRITAMOS Y NOS EMOCIONAMOS DEMASIADO, YYYY... TODAVÍA ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTO?, COMO SEA, DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO Y UNA VEZ MAS LO SIENTO**

 **sabine wren 857: jejejeje, ya te lo dije, yo domino tus emociones, que bien que te haya gustado y que bueno que les logro pasar emociones**

 **hera 12 rebel: tranquila, el final ya se esta acercando, lamentablemente, pero voy a hacer una secuela**

 **lupita chapero: te comprendo, imaginate yo cuando lo escribi**

 **chica sw: te comprendo, lo mismo me pasa a mi al leer otras historias**

 **nuyen 236:si, pues, ya que domino tus emociones y sentimientos, voy a pedir perdon por que fue tan corto y que me tarde tanto**

 **ginny: aquí esta el otro, y perdón por haber tardado tanto**

. Ezra había dormido hasta las mañana siguiente, estaba muy cansado y para ayudarlo a mejorar su salud los médicos/soldados le habían dicho que durmiera, era la primera vez que había dormido así de bien, había pasado casi 8 años durmiendo preocupado de que lo mataran, que lo atraparan, que lo lastimaran, pero ahora, sabía que sus amigos ya estaban a salvo por lo que ya no tenía el peso de sus vidas en sus hombros, ya podía descansar y tranquilizarse una última y primera vez antes de hacer su plan, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se despertó, sentía algo suave en su cabeza y sus heridas menos adoloridas, no sabia que era lo que le habían puesto pero era tan suave que se reusó a abrir los ojos porque le ayudaba con los golpes que tenía en la cabeza, después de unos segundos recordó lo que había pasado y lo que los médicos le hicieron para ayudarlo, se formo una débil sonrisa en su rostro, entonces decidió que era hora de abrir los ojos, se sentía tan descansado y menos débil que parecía que estaba muerto, pero sabía que no era cierto, cuando pudo tomar el valor para abrir los ojos vio el techo gris de la celda, se trató de sentar, pero como aún estaba demasiado, mucho muy herido le costó el mismo trabajo, se lanzó el mismo dolor, pero no sentía que se volvían a abrir, lo cual era muy bueno, cundo se logró sentar en el borde y quedo viendo hacia la puerta, escucho unos pasos y sintió la presencia oscura, la cual ahora le era un poco más agradable ya que ya no estaba solo con el inquisidor, un lord sith era mucho mucho peor que un inquisidor, pero era el que menos tiempo había estado torturándolo, por lo que le tenía un poco menos odio que Kallus o el paua´an, a los pocos segundos escucho la respiración y finalmente la puerta sea abrió sobresaltando al chico por el susto y suspenso que tenía, el sith avanzo por la celda hasta llegar enfrente del adolescente con la respiración haciendo resonar en los jóvenes oídos del chico

Listo para la siguiente fase del entrenamiento-le pregunto el lord sith, aunque se pareció más una orden que una pregunta

Si maestro, pero antes, ¿ya salieron mis amigos de aquí?-le pregunto el padawan para estar seguro de que ya no había nada que temer

Si, pero tengo una duda acerca de eso, ¿el jedi realmente era tu amigo?, porque parece que te quiero muerto y lejos de su vida-le dijo el sith para seguir con el plan y causarle confusión y lastima al chico

Yo, ¿Cómo sabes?-tartamudeo sorprendido y triste

Por esto-entonces Vader presiono un botón y una grabación que el chico no quería volver a escuchar empezó a sonar de las paredes de unas bocinas ocultas

Los ojos del chico se abrieron cuando empezó la voz del quien era casi como su padre decir esas cosas, las lágrimas se empezaron a asomar, cada insulto hacia que su pequeño corazón se rasgara lenta y dolorosamente como si un cuchillo lo atravesara y lo retorciera haciendo que la herida y el dolor fuese aun mayor, incluso más doloroso que las torturas del imperio, cada palabra lo devolvía a un eterno sufrimiento, cada insulto le desgarraba su algo y le aumentaba el miedo que ya tenía de su propio maestro incluso para escuchar su voz, pero los insultos que más le dolían fueron los que no dejaban de pasar por su mente, cada vez que escuchaba algo más las lágrimas comenzaban a salir poco a poco dejando los ojos medio amarrillos nublados por una nube grande de niebla gris, no podía escuchar todas las palabras de nuevo, las trataba de ignorar pero las más fuertes le lograban llegar

Tú solo fuiste una carga para mí,

Arruinaste mi vida y la de los demás,

Ojala no hubieras nacido, tantos jedis murieron solo para que tu vinieras a la galaxia, si no fuera por ti mi maestra todavía seguiría con vida,

Eres el peor padawan, niño y huérfano que hubiera existido,

Tu realmente eres una rata de loth,

Por eso no pudiste ayudar a tus padres y por eso ahora están muertos,

Ojala te hubiera dejado solo en esa cueva en el viejo templo,

Ojala tus padres te hubieran dejado en las calles cuando naciste para que murieras,

Una sola pistola vale más que tú,

Tú no eres la clase de persona que tiene un sable de luz, esa arma es solo para los que están destinados a ser jedis, y tú nunca vas a serlo,

Más te vale alejarte de mí porque si te acercas a mi después de que nos liberen te matare, y lo digo en serio niño,

lo juro, te odio y te quiero muerto lejos de mi vida

Es por eso que eres tan débil,

Eres solo un niño que no puede hacer más que llorar e ir con sus padres,

¡Oh lo siento! ¡Es cierto!, ¡Ellos están muertos!

Esas, esas palabras, esos insultos le quebraban el alma y toda esperanza, le seguía teniendo miedo a Kanan, ahora le tenía miedo a la tripulación y a la rebelión, porque si alguna vez los encontraban el jedi estaría con ellos y lo mataría, la verdad él ya había intentado solucionar sus problemas con un blaster, la verdad si iba a cumplir el deseo de que hubiera muerto, pero como dijo el jedi, era demasiado débil, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y se le formo un nudo en la boca, ya no podía más con todo el dolor, por suerte la grabación termino después de que Ezra se logró levantar ponerse de pie con la cabeza agachada y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, ya quería salir de esa celda, por lo que se puso enfrente del sith con los ojos nublosos

La verdad no lo sé, ¿podríamos ir ya al entrenamiento?-le pidió el chico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, ya no resistía escuchar a la persona que le ofreció un hogar insultándolo, y mucho menos el dolor físico y psicológico

Parece que si quieres ir-dijo el sith con algo de satisfacción en su voz

Si, por favor maestro

Pero antes, toma esto, lo necesitaras-el sith le extendió su mano y o que había en ella sorprendió al chico

Era un sable de luz, al principio Ezra dudo en tomarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa era el arma que usaría para acabar con su vida, así que la tomo con una sonrisa en su rostro y se la colgó en el cinturón sorprendiendo un poco a Vader

Me complace saber que está aceptando su destino padawan, ahora sígueme

Si maestro

Vader salió de la celda y Ezra siguiéndolo detrás, ningún trooper los acompañaba ya que el chico había estado demasiado débil desde hacía semanas como para escapar, con cada paso que daba un dolor realmente insoportable se lanzaba a través de todo su cuerpo, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar pero unos cuantos gemidos escapaban de su boca, pero siguió haciendo el esfuerzo, Vader por otra parte, él no disminuyo su velocidad, siguió avanzando mientras el chico luchaba para alcanzarlo y estar al mismo paso, cuando por fin lo alcanzo el sith Vader disminuyo su velocidad, después de unos segundos llegaron afuera de una habitación del lado izquierdo del pasillo, Vader abrió la puerta con algún tipo de código y ambos entraron, era una habitación blanca, totalmente blanca, se parecía a la celda de Ezra solo que sin sangre y con un color menos oscuro y solitario,

¿y que hacemos aquí?-le preguntó el chico un poco extrañado

Aquí entrenaras y perfeccionaras tus bloqueos, empezaras con e nivel 10, y recuerda, libera tu ira, deja que tus emociones te dominen, siente el poder del lado oscuro y esquiva los disparos, no saldrás hasta que logres esquivarlos a todos


	37. CAPITULO 36: NO SOPORTO MAS

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 35: NO SOPORTO MAS

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **sabine wren 857: estas segura que se ira al lado oscuro?**

 **hera 12 rebel: te DARÁ un infarto de seguro**

 **lupita chapero: tu comentario fue el decisivo para que publicara hoy**

 **chica sw: disfruta del capitulo**

 **desnuda 236:**

 **ginny: me voy a desquitar, en este te dará un infarto, y no se cual sera la decisión, puedo acabar o salvar su vida**

Diciendo esto el lord sith salió de la habitación, la puerta se cerró con seguro, y unos mecanismos de para disparar se activaron en las paredes, por instinto Ezra rápidamente saco su sable de luz y se puso en posición, aunque no podía moverse y el mas mínimo movimiento causaba un dolor que parecía no tener fin tenía que tratar de protegerse, porque aunque iba a acabar con su vida, al menos podían decir que lucho hasta el final para proteger a él y a sus amigos, los mecanismos se activaron y empezaron a disparar, el chico rápidamente activo su sable de luz rojo y comenzó a tratar de esquivar los rayos usando su odio, miedo e ira como le había dicho su maestro, la gran mayoría de ellos le dieron en su cuerpo mientras trataba de evadir los otros, pero como la potencia estaba baja, como cuando los troopers le dispararon, solo quemaba, ya se le habían vuelto a abrir varias de sus heridas manchando el traje blanco que le habían puesto, después de 3 horas pudo evitar la gran mayoría pero a cambio el dolor se intensifico y el traje se había manchado más debido a que se abrieron más heridas, después de 30 minutos más todo le ardía pero ya esquivaba todos, estaba demasiado cansado y los músculos le dolían junto con todo su cuerpo, estaba sudando y respirando rápido, entonces los mecanismos se desactivaron y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Vader, el sith se detuvo enfrente del chico y Ezra guardo su sable de luz

Tardaste mucho en dominar esquivar los disparos-le dijo el sith causándole decepción y miedo al joven

Maestro yo…..

Pero hiciste un buen trabajo, alguien con tus heridas tardaría semanas en lograrlo, pero tu lo hiciste en 3 horas y media sin descanso ni agua, has hecho un gran trabajo

Gracias maestro-le dijo el chico con algo de lastima y tristeza en su voz, Kanan casi nunca lo felicitaba, y cuando lo hacía le decía primero que lo hizo bien y luego le decía lo que hizo mal

Ahora, te quedaras aquí mientras yo voy a hablar con Kallus, puedes descansar

Si maestro

Diciendo eso Vader salió de la celda y dejo encerrado al chico, Ezra tomo su sable de luz y lo contemplo durante algunos segundos mientras pensaba, ¿realmente quería hacer esto?, el imperio se veía ahora muy agradable y estar entrenando con Vader le gustaba, pero sabía que Kanan nunca querría que eso pasara, él sabía que Kanan lo quería muerto, y si eso quería su maestro real, eso iba a hacer, tampoco quería poner en peligro a los demás, no quería enfrentarse con ellos y poner en peligro sus vidas, estaba decidido, él no podía seguir viviendo más, todo era por el bien de las personas

Es hora-se dijo en voz baja

Cerro los ojos y se concentró en la conexión que tenía con Sabine y le mando el mensaje, los abrió para ver el sable de luz una vez más, puso el sable de luz enfrente de su pecho, sujetándolo del mango apuntando hacia él y cerró los ojos. La mandaloriana estaba con los demás pensando en cómo podían escapar ya que Zeb había golpeado una y otra vez la hasta que termino con dolor en sus manos, entonces de repente escucho lo que menos quería escuchar

Sabine, lo voy a hacer, solo quiero que sepas que lo hago por ustedes, no quiero que les pase algo, así que adiós- decía el mensaje del chico

Rápidamente la chica reacciono por el miedo y le mando un mensaje antes de que se perdiera la conexión, entonces se produjo un incómodo silencio lleno de preocupación y miedo esperando que el mensaje si haya sido enviado y que Ezra lo haya escuchado mientras las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, estaba tan concentrada en Ezra que no se dio cuenta que los demás la estaban viendo con preocupación obvia en sus rostros. Ezra estaba a punto de presionar el botón, tenía el dedo arriba


	38. CAPITULO 37: ESTO NO ME GUSTA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 36: ESTO NO ME GUSTA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **sabine wren 857: muajajajajaja, lo se, y por eso publique hoy, a las 10 de la noche pero publique**

 **hera 12 rebel: te comprendo, ahora, deja tu entrenamiento y disfruta**

 **lupita chapero: tranquila, no los podía dejar así, no soy tan mala, tranquila, jejejeje, disfruta del capitulo**

 **chica sw: disfruta del capitulo**

 **nuyen 236: perdón, perdón, este tonto corrector de ortografía tiene la culpa, en serio lo siento**

 **ginny: tranquila, siempre habrá esperanza**

y justo cuando lo iba a presionar le llego algo

Ezra, no lo hagas, seguimos aquí, nos encerraron en una celda al otro lado de la base, por favor no te mueras y ayúdanos

Ezra se detuvo, se quitó el sable de luz del pecho y lo guardo en su cinturón, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando

Siguen todavía aquí, me engañaron-se dijo confundido y enojado, entonces grito del enojo y golpeo una de las paredes cercanas con el puño dejando una gran abolladura

Tenía que sacarlos de ahí, tenía que salvarlos, en cuanto llegara Vader le iba a decir, quería sentarse y descansar pero el dolor que sentiría después al levantarse no lo dejaría, no tuvo que esperar tanto a que el sith regresara, ya que a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y la persona que esperaba entro llenando la habitación con el ruido de su respiración, cuando vio al chico noto que estaba enojado y en la fuerza sintió que estaba furioso, el chico espero hasta que el señor oscuro se parara delante de él para poder desquitarse y tratar de averiguar en donde estaban sus amigos, no espero ni un segundo más y se adelanto mientras escuchaba la respiración ruidosa del sith

¿¡En donde están mis amigos!?-le pidió muy molesto y enojado mientras se detenía enfrente del sith

Como te atreves a hablarme con tan poco respeto

En donde están mis amigos- volvió a pedir aun mas enojado

Fuera de esta base como te lo prometí

¡No, eso no es cierto, los cambiaron de celda y lo que Kanan se inyecto era para bloquear la fuerza y yo no lo supiera, yo lo sé!- grito furioso

Vader se enojo por el comportamiento del joven y rápidamente lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire cortándole la entrada del oxigeno mientras este trataba de soltarse

No debiste de haberme hablado así padawan- le dijo furioso mientras todos los intentos del chico terminaron en una horrible ola de dolor que se disparo por todo su cuerpo

Unos segundos de tención se crearon mientras Vader tenía levantado al chico, todo estaba en silencio mientras el tiempo transcurría, el señor oscuro quería terminar ahí en ese momento la vida del joven padawan pero algo se lo impedía, y no era por la orden del emperador o por gusto a que sufriera o incluso por el plan, nada de eso, este impulso no se lo permitía, era algo familiar, era como si tuviera una especie de conexión, algo en común que los unía

En donde están mis amigos-dijo interrumpiendo todo el silencio mientras perdía fuerzas cada vez más por la falta de oxigeno y miraba al señor oscuro con enojo

Porque quieres saber- le respondió como si fuera una pregunta

Porque son mi familia- dijo suave

No, a no lo son, te odian- le recordó, pero al padawan simplemente no le importo

Dime en donde los pusieron- le pidió casi sin aire pero aun así molesto

Pero Vader no le respondió, entonces escucho la voz del mensaje del holocron de Kanan diciéndole un nombre "Anakin" por lo que decidió hacer la más grande estupidez que se le puso haber ocurrido durante toda su vida

¡Anakin!-le grito

¡No digas ese nombre!- le contesto también con un grito

El lord sith apretó el agarre del cuello delo chico y siguió ahorcando a Ezra, realmente le quería romper el cuello, el dolor que tenía el chico era demasiado, ya casi no le quedaba aire, empezó a ver manchas negras, pero poco a poco su visión se empezó a llenar de estas y trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de aquel agarre

Por favor, llévame con ellos-susurro mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar

Y otra vez el impulso llego a Vader, mientras vio algo que nunca creyó ver de nuevo, la imagen cambio totalmente y por unos milisegundos vio que estaba en mustafar y en vez de estar ahorcando a Ezra, estaba ahorcando a Padme, a su esposa que tanto amaba y que por ella se había vuelto del lado oscuro, en esos milisegundos volteo al estómago y vio al bebe como si hubiera visto a través de la piel, sintió como su respiración se detuvo cuando vio la tristeza, el miedo y la misma preocupación que tenía su ex esposa en Ezra, el escenario cambio y otra vez estaba en la base imperial ahorcando al chico quien cerraba sus ojos y trataba débilmente de combatir para poder seguir viviendo

Bien- dijo por fin aun con odio y ocultando su sorpresa por lo que acababa de ver

El lord sith arrojo al chico hacia la pared de enfrente para ocultar lo que había visto y sentido, cuando el niño choco en la pared y cayó al suelo sintió que otro hueso se había roto y el dolor se disparo de nuevo por lo que grito, empezó a recuperar el aire tomando grandes bocanadas para poder conseguir oxigeno de nuevo dentro de sus pulmones, Vader se acercó, se incoó con una rodilla en el suelo y el pie contrario en el suelo, tomo la barbilla del chico y lo hizo levantarse un poco al igual que voltear a verlo y lanzar un grito de dolor, Vader saco una jeringa con liquido rojo con una combinación de dorado y se la inyecto en el brazo izquierdo del chico quien hizo una mueca de dolor por la acción repentina

Listo, ahora, ¿quieres ir a ver a tus amigos?-le pregunto para ver si estaba seguro soltándolo

Si maestro-le respondió tratando de recuperar aun el oxigeno

Entonces Vader levanto su brazo apuntando a la cabeza del chico y el niño comenzó a gritar y presionarse el cráneo para tratar de calmar el dolor, no le gustaba gritar ya que desde que había llegado le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar, y esto no ayudaba en lo absoluto, pero si era el precio a pagar para poder ver a sus amigos e intentar sacarlos lo aceptaba, después de unos segundos se detuvo y el chico abrió los ojos y ahora eran amarillos ámbar con un anillo de rojo sangre alrededor y lo demás negro como la soledad y la maldad

Ahora sígueme y no hables-le ordeno

Si maestro-le dijo sin dolor alguno, con la voz fría como si fuera un robot

El lord sith salió de la habitación con Ezra detrás de él, el chico caminaba otra vez como si no sintiera nada de dolor, como si el dolor fuera de otra persona, a pesar de sus heridas caminaba como si no le hubieran hecho daño, el único pensamiento del padawan era seguir las ordenes de su maestro tal cual y al pie de la letra. Sabine seguía esperando una respuesta cuando se dio cuenta de que la tripulación la estaba observando con preocupación en sus rostros

¿Qué miran?-les pregunto

¿Estás bien?, te ves preocupada-le pregunto el lasat

Si, solo que me entristece pensar en todo esto-les dijo para tratar de encubrir parte de la verdad

No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien-le dijo la twi"let tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque ella no estaba tan segura sobre sus palabras

Después de unos agonizantes y eternos minutos para Sabine, se escucharon unos pasos fuera de la celda, la respiración de la tripulación se aceleró debido a los nervios de que lastimaran a más de ellos, la puerta se abrió y 8 stormtroopers entraron, 2 empujaron a cada rebelde a las paredes, mientras unos los sujetaba el otro los amarraba a la pared por unas retenciones de metal que cruzaban por los tobillos, las muñecas y por el pecho así impidiendo que se soltaran, después, de las partes en donde los tenían sujetados por las barras de metal, esa parte se separó de la pared formando una mesa como en la que amarraron al chico mientras los droides de tortura trabajaban en él, los soldados empujaron las mesas y los pusieron en medio de la celda formando un circulo, viendo hacia la puerta estaba Kanan, a la derecha de el estaba Hera, a la derecha de ella viendo hacia la pared de enfrente estaba Zeb, y a la derecha de él viendo hacia la pared de la izquierda estaba Sabine, técnicamente estaban en un cuadrado, cuando ya estaban puestos en posición uno de los troopers encendió su comunicador y dijo lo que cualquiera de la tripulación no querría


	39. CAPITULO 38: ¡NO!

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 37: !NO!

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **MUY BIEN, LO SIENTO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO DURANTE MAS DE UNA SEMANA, PERO FUE MUY PESADO PARA MI, HOY VOMITE, Y SALI TEMPRANO DE LA ESCUELA, DESPUES MI TIA Y ALGUNAS DE MIS COMPAÑERAS LLEGARON AL LIMITE, ESA FUE LA GOTA QUE TIRO EL AGUA DEL BASO, Y PUES, YA SABEN COMO SON LOS SENTIMIENTOS, Y MAS CUANDO TE ENOJAS, JEJEJEJE, PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, Y SI, PROBABLEMENTE LOS VUELVA A DEJAR EN SUSUPENSO, Y LA VERDAD, QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS, YA SON 101 COMENTARIOS, SON MAS DE LOS QUE CREÍ QUE HABRÍA, LA VERDAD GRACIAS POR SOPORTAR TODAS LA SITUACIONES Y POR TENER PACIENCIA CON MIGO, YA VEN QUE TENIA RAZÓN SOBRE LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS, TODAVÍA RECUERDO LOS PRIMEROS COMENTARIOS DE LAS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS, ASÍ QUE, ¿TODO VALIÓ LA PENA?, (FAVOR DE CONTESTAR EN LOS COMENTARIOS) PD: YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL**

 **sabine wren 857: tarararararararara batman, jajajaja, disfruta del capitulo**

 **hera 12 rebel: no se lo que estés pensando, pero se que es lo que yo estoy pensando**

 **lupita chapero: si, y hoy otra vez los dejare en suspenso, muajajaja**

 **chica sw: te descolgare para que puedas disfrutar del capitulo**

 **nuyen 236: tu faltas de comentar, sigo esperando, eeeh?**

 **ginny: pues te voy a revivir para que lo puedas leer, despejen-yo con reanimadores**

Lord Vader, los rebeldes ya están listos para lo que usted guste mi lord, además de su ejecución, tal y como lo ordeno señor

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la ruidosa respiración del sith se hizo eco en toda la celda llenando los oídos de la tripulación, todos habían escuchado historias sobre ese monstruo, y lo que le hacía a las personas con tal de revelar información, no querían que los lastimaran, no como lo hicieron con el padawan, el aprendiz del emperador entro, y quien entro después dejo sin aliento a la tripulación, era Ezra, el que estaba demasiado herido como para moverse unos centímetros estaba ahí caminando como si nada, tenía manchado el traje blanco de cadete con sangre por lo que las heridas se le pudieron haber abierto, cuando la mandaloriana lo vio se alegró mucho y sonrió, estaba vivo, había recibido su mensaje telepático, pero algo no estaba bien, lo vio más de cerca y noto lo que estaba terriblemente mal, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, lo que tenían partes amarillas, no tenían ni un solo rastro de azul, eran totalmente de sith, toda la tripulación lo noto, esos ojos ámbar brillaban de una forma oscura, la sonrisa desapareció, y la preocupación y el miedo se apodero de todos, incluso de Kanan, ahora como el chico tenía los ojos de sith el jedi pensaba que ahora los iban a lastimar, que como estaba del lado oscuro iba a lastimar a su familia, una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de Bridger al ver la expresión en los rostros de los prisioneros, y el color de los ojos solo la hizo más atemorizante mientras el sith y el padawan se detuvieron a 1 metro de los rebeldes

¿Qué te gustaría que les hiciéramos Ezra?-le pregunto el señor oscuro al niño

Lo que sea maestro, quiero que sufran por lo que me hicieron-le respondió algo enojado

el sith extendió su mano hacia los traidores y uso la fuerza para poder causarles dolor, y claramente lo logro, la tripulación fantasma comenzó a gritar y el chico sonrió aún mas, quería venganza, quería que su ex maestro sufriera, quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que él sentía, que sintió cuando lo rechazo, quería que sufrieran todos, por hacerlo sentir parte de una familia y luego traicionarlo, los gritos de ellos se sentían tan bien al escucharlos, sin ninguna emoción de piedad o culpa, solo sentirse mejor y obtener lo que quería, duraron así varios minutos, hasta que los gritos no fueron suficientes, cuando Vader se detuvo fue un gran alivio para los demás, ya que dolía demasiado, tanto que se habían querido cortar la cabeza para detenerlo todo, pero claro, esto no era nada comparado con el dolor que Ezra había sentido durante los últimos 6 meses, cada día aun peor, con más efecto, con más maltrato y químicos, pero lo que le había dolido más, era que su maestro lo dejo, al igual que todas las personas que había conocido, con una orden del sith los troopers movieron al jedi al centro de la celda y a los demás los hicieron para atrás, unos centímetros antes de las paredes, parece que Ezra si sabía lo que iba a pasar porque la sonrisa macabra volvió a su rostro y sus ojos brillaron escalofriantemente, podía sentir el miedo de todos y eso le alegraba, y mucho

¿Esto te alegra padawan?- le pregunto Vader sintiendo su felicidad

Como no me va a alegrar ver que las personas que me traicionaron van a morir, en teoría maestro, esto es lo mejor-le dijo sin dejar de ver a los prisioneros asustados

Ahora, por quien quieres empezar-le pidió el sith que se sentía, digamos, una manera oscura de la felicidad

La mirada del chico recorrió la celda viendo cada uno de los rostros de las personas las cuales antes eran su familia, en ellos vio confusión, terror, miedo, decepción….., y la que más le dolió, odio, la mirada de odio de su ex maestro hacia que el chico quisiera sacar su sable de luz y traspasarlo en el corazón del hombre, el chico ya había tomado su decisión, y su maestro no necesitaba escuchar el nombre del traidor, él ya sabía a quién iba elegir su padawan

Por el jedi-le dijo mirando directamente a Kanan con odio, con una rabia que incluso los inquisidores temerían si alguna vez se enfrentaran a él

Ya lo escucharon, comiencen por el jedi-les ordeno a los troopers

Los soldados sacaron sus blasters y se pusieron enfrente de Kanan mientras los rebeldes miraban aterrorizados al chico, la mandaloriana ya estaba empezando a llorar, este no era el chico que quería, no era el Ezra que amaba, esto era peor que se suicidara

¡Ezra, no lo hagas!-le grito la mandaloriana tratando de evitar lo inevitable

Ezra, por favor somos tu familia-le dijo Hera

No, no lo son más, él mismo lo dijo, él ni siquiera comprende el dolor por el que pase, y hacérselo sentir solo sería una pérdida de tiempo-les contesto con ira en su voz

Este era el final, el final de toda su lucha, los troopers apuntaron hacia el jedi, pusieron su dedo sobre el gatillo, la tripulación no dejaba de ver al jedi, Sabine no dejaba de ver al chico con los ojos llorosos, estaban presionado el gatillo, y justo cuando iban a disparar algo paso, algo inesperado e imposible paso, de repente Ezra se presionó la cabeza con un grito y al abrir los ojos eran totalmente normales, azules eléctricos vivos y sin una sola señal o rastro del lado oscuro, fue tan rápido que nadie lo pudo ver, miro hacia adelante y vio todo lo que estaba pasando, entonces reacciono con un gran susto

¡NO!-grito alto justo antes de que dispararan las armas


	40. CAPITULO 39: NO ME IMPORTA NADA

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 39: NO ME IMPORTA NADA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **LO SIGO SINTIENDO, NO FUE TANTO TIEMPO, PERO IGUAL LOS DEJE EN MUCHO SUSPENSO COMO EN EL CAPITULO 12, JEJEJEJEJE, ADVERTENCIA, ESTOS SON LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS Y LES TENGO UN PAR DE SORPRESAS PREPARADAS PARA DESPUÉS, MUAJAJAJA, Y ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE TENGO 10 SEGUIDORES Y 8 FAVORITOS EN ESTA HISTORIA?, me van a tener que esperar hasta el miércoles para el siguiente capitulo**

 **sabine wren 857: tu y yo peleamos contra el crimen**

 **chica armada: me encanta dejarlos en suspenso, muajajaja, disfruta del capitulo**

 **lupita chapero: crees que kanan muera, o que viva, yo aun nome decido, la verdad, tal vez si, muajaja**

 **guest: decidi publicar entes de que te diera el patatus, lo logre?**

 **ginny: aaaaah?**

Rápidamente dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió sus brazos y manos, al instante las pistolas de los troopers salieron volando de sus manos directo a las paredes, Ezra separo los brazos hacia los lados y todos, absolutamente todos quedaron contra las paredes, estaba usando la fuerza, dio un gran grito por todo el dolor que estallo, estaba forzando mucho su cuerpo por tan rápidos y bruscos movimientos además del todo el peso de las personas de la habitación sobre sus hombros, trato de ignorar el dolor y con su mano derecha apunto a las mesas que sostenían a sus amigos, convoco la fuerza y al instante estas se desactivaron dejando libres a los rebeldes, rápidamente volvió a la posición en la que encontraba con los brazos hacia los lados tratando de evitar que se liberaran, cuando los rebeldes fueron soltados estaban en shock, no sabían lo que había pasado, fue como si toda su información fue alterada o alto así, bueno, al menos no todos ellos, la mandaloriana en cuanto fue soltada fue directamente con Ezra quien se veía en dolor y que estaba bajo un horrible peso

¡Corran!-grito el chico con dolor y con mucho esfuerzo-¡No puedo estar así por mucho tiempo!

Un momento…. Ezra estaba utilizando la fuerza, pero eso era realmente imposible, Vader le había inyectado el inhibidor junto con la otra, se suponía que no la podía utilizar, pero, la estaba usando y eso era lo único que importaba, en cuanto el adolescente dijo eso los rebeldes asintieron y salieron de la celda, comenzaron a correr por los pasillos sin saber si era la dirección correcta, todo lo que les importaba era salir de ese lugar mientras al chico las fuerzas le empezaron a fallar, sabía que lo habían atendido, pero sabía que no era mucho, solo lo habían atendido en lo externo, y en lo más fácil para que se curara, eso no significaba que ya podía moverse, no, no se podía mover, le dolía todo, el dolor era exactamente igual, y ahora por todo el esfuerzo se intensifico, las heridas y los huesos rotos hacia que sintiera que su cuerpo estaba en llamas, no podía soportar más así que mientras usaba la fuerza para detener a los troopers y a Lord Vader, (el cual estaba muy molesto, enojado y furioso), salió de la habitación y trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo, ya que ya no estaba usando la fuerza y en cualquier momento su maestro podría salir y atrapar a sus amigos, conociendo a su equipo habían tomado el camino derecho y luego cruzando la segunda esquina hacia la derecha, trato de alcanzarlos pero era muy doloroso para él, sus brazos y piernas estaban rotas, sus heridas resientes se habían abierto, las causadas por sable de luz le ardían como si estuviera en el infierno, y sentía que con cada paso que daba se iba quebrando y lastimado más dándole las ganas de caer al suelo por culpa de sus rodillas que temblaban, como sea corrió, trato de contener sus gritos, pero uno salió de sus labios y la mandaloriana regreso para ayudarlo ya que el padawan estaba unos metros atrás de ellos, Ezra paso su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Sabine y el brazo izquierdo de la mandaloriana por la espalda del chico quien sintió más ardor, ambos empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían y muy pronto alcanzaron a los demás, aunque Kanan no parecía muy feliz con el chico cerca. Después de que el chico salió corriendo de la celda Vader se tomó unos momentos para poder levantarse, su aprendiz era muy fuerte, y no podía dejar que se escapara la esperanza de la rebelión, porque como sabía que Ezra era el padawan sensible y que comprendía a las personas, que como él había sido el que había dado el mensaje de libertad, él era la esperanza de la rebelión, él era la clave de todo, por lo que rápidamente después de que se levantó y los demás troopers se empezaron a levantar encendió su comunicador

Inquisidor, los rebeldes están escapando con el padawan, se dirigen hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje, atrápelos-le ordeno

Si señor-le contesto el sith cuando salía el aprendiz del emperador a perseguir también a los insurgentes

El inquisidor estaba en una prueba de unas armas y cuando recibió la orden salió rápidamente y comenzó a buscar a los rebeldes prófugos, sabía en que pasillo iban, corrió más rápido y solo en cuestión de segundos Vader y el líder de todos los inquisidores estaban en el mismo paso detrás de los criminales con sable de luz en mano. Cada vez estaban más cerca de la zona de aterrizaje, los rebeldes no paraban de correr al igual que los siths, el adolescente escucho pasos y al voltear vio que estaban muy cerca, no podía permitir que estando tan cerca de escapar los atraparan, eso no iba a pasar mientras él estuviera vivo, en cuanto los vio ambos sacaron sus sables, el corazón del niño se aceleró, sabía que no iban a poder llegar aun con sus armas que ya habían recuperado, llego a una decisión, a la misma decisión que siempre pensaba antes de actuar, volteo hacia los rebeldes con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de todos ellos, podía sentir todos sus sentimientos, podía sentir que más troopers se acercaban a ellos, y ya no les quedaba tiempo

¡Corran y no se detengan por nada!, ¡Los detendré lo suficiente para que puedan escapar!, ¡Rápido!- en cuanto lo dijo pudo sentir que el jedi quería que lo mataran, incluso pudo escuchar el pensamiento que decía-no lo soporto más, espero que o maten para no tener que hacerlo yo mismo y mancharme de su sucia sangre-el jedi en serio lo odiaba y si el chico estaba a punto de morir no lo ayudaría y se iría

Tan pronto como lo dijo se soltó de Sabine y espero a los siths mientras los demás corrían ahora disparando a los troopers que se les atravesaran, Ezra tomo su sable de luz rojo y lo encendió así haciendo que su rostro enojado se viera más atemorizante de lo normal, no iba a dejar pasar a los 2, no lo iba a permitir, no podía decepcionarlos, se concentró en ignorar el dolor, no le importaba sus heridas, todo lo que le importaba y en lo que pensaba era en sus amigos, cuando los siths vieron que el chico se separó de los demás y se quedó parado con el sable de luz en alto se detuvieron a unos metros del padawan herido, podían sentir su determinación, su amor hacia sus amigos, y su dolor que tenía por ellos, sus hermosos ojos azules simbolizaban esperanza para cualquiera que los viera así de brillantes

No dejare que les hagan daño-les dijo enojado-si quieren atraparlos deberán matarme primero porque no dejare que pasen mientras yo siga con vida

Pierdes tu tiempo chico-le contesto su maestro encendiendo su sable rojo

¡No, tu hiciste una promesa y la vas a cumplir lo quieras o no!-le grito el padawan furioso

Como sea

El inquisidor encendió su sable de luz y fue el primero en atacar, trato de darle un tiro directo pero el chico lo bloqueo con una gran fuerza que mando al jefe un par de metros atrás, este chico era fuerte, estaba enojado, y quería desquitarse, mas decepcionado su ex maestro no podría estar, luego empezó a atacar Vader, todos los evadió el chico, ahora ambos estaban atacando, Ezra esquivaba uno atacaba al otro y seguía esquivando, los sables al chocar iluminaban el pasillo y el ruido que se producía se podía escuchar desde en donde estaban los rebeldes, cada uno peleaba con una gran fuerza, ninguno quería perder, ninguno quería que su rival ganara, pero lo malo para el chico, es que eran 2 contra uno.


	41. CAPITULO 40 ALEGRÍA OSCURO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 40: ALEGRÍA OSCURA

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **OKEY, DIJE QUE SERIA EL MIÉRCOLES, Y OTRA VEZ NO PUDE, EN SERIO, EN SERIO LO SIENTO, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE HABÍAN EXÁMENES Y ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO, PERDÓN, EN SERIO, Y LAMENTO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA TAN CORTO, IBA A SER MUCHO MAS LARGO PERO ME FALTARÍA, ASÍ QUE, ESPERO QUE CON ESTO SE CONFORMEN, Y, DISFRUTEN, ADEMAS MI AMIGA GINNY, YA TIENE UNA CUENTA AQUÍ EN EL SITIO, ASI QUE, MIENTRAS ME TARDO EN PUBLICAR, LEAN LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ELLA, ginny jarrus**

 **sabine wren 857: lo dejare para otro fic, pero, en este no, lo siento**

 **chica sw: muajajajaja**

 **chica armada: pues no se asta cuando lo va a dejar de odiar, y no se si pensemos lo mismo, porque creo que no lo hacemos, muajajaja**

 **lupita chapero: tu crees que no lo pensé antes, muajajajajajajaja! ups, lo siento, me pase, jejeje**

 **guest: entonces espero que no me odies, muajajaja**

 **ginny: mis ojos posiblemente cambien de color a rojo**

 **nuyen 236: te comprendo, no se cuando kanan lo deje de odiar, pero eso me abre lugar para sacar una parte alternativa que publicare despues de la historia :)**

Los rebeldes siguieron corriendo, no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la zona de despegue, como ninguno llamo a chopper por el comunicador no tenían transporte, los troopers los estaban persiguiendo las alarmas estaban sonando y ahora tenían disparos sobre ellos, el jedi las esquivaba con su sable de luz y los demás disparaban, bueno, excepto Zeb quien estaba derribando las hojalatas que habían en su camino con su rifle-bord, entonces escucharon sonidos de sables de luz chocando entre si, voltearon y vieron resplandores rojos iluminando los pasillos interiores, salieron a la zona de despegues y aterrizajes y se dirigieron hacia un caza tratando de ignorar los sonidos de sable entre los sonidos de blaster, como ya estaban cerca de las naves y los troopers los seguían de muy cerca el jedi se preocupó y empezó a entrar en pánico, no por los troopers, sino porque les hicieran algo,

¡Corran!-les grito mientras el empezó a matar a los troopers que estaban detrás de ellos,

Aprovecharon y se adelantaron para entrar en el caza TIE, mientras el jedi luchaba pudo escuchar un grito que le helo la sangre, era de Ezra, debía de estar herido, los siths le debieron de haber hecho algo, no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por él, pero rápidamente fue remplazada por el odio y la felicidad de que esa rata de loth muriera, aunque, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le preocupaba un poco la salud del muchacho a pesar por lo que había hecho, cuando termino de luchar con esos soldados se dirigió al caza, entro, cerraron la escotilla, y se fueron de ese oscuro y horrible lugar dejando atrás al padawan. La ira del chico al ser engañado era muy grande, pero como ya no tenía nada que perder no le importó, siguió luchando por él y por toda la galaxia, le rezo a la fuerza para que lo perdonara, pero seguía luchando aunque sabía que ese podía ser su fin, dando ataques más fuertes que el anterior, olvido que tenía sus heridas, y si el dolor le recorría el cuerpo o empezaba lo ignoraba, atacaba con su sable, con golpes, con la fuerza, con lo que podía, se movió hacia la derecha para esquivar un golpe del sable de luz que venía por parte del inquisidor, intento atacarlo pero fallo, podía escuchar cada vez menos los pasos de sus amigos, se estaban alejando, aun mejor para él, cuando volteo vio que un golpe del sable de luz del lord sith venia directo hacia su pecho, por lo que se tuvo que hacer hacia atrás y el sable paso arriba de su rostro, se levanto otra vez, y empezó a atacar a los 2, cada golpe con más odio e ira que el anterior, ahora se notaba que había una dificultad hacia los siths para seguir combatiendo, el inquisidor se obligo a sacar su otra hoja del sable para activar el doble, ahora ya estaban más parejos pero el chico aun no se rendía, trataba de ganarles, no quería hacer tiempo, quería matarlos, y sus ojos, sus ojos ya no eran azules ni amarillos, eran rojos, cuando el chico vio la confusión de los demás, la aprovecho y le dio una patada al inquisidor que lo saco volando y termino golpeando la pared con un ruido horrible, Vader se sorprendió durante unos segundos, unos segundos que el padawan también aprovecho y trato de darle el golpe final con su sable de luz, pero el sith reacciono justo a tiempo como para bloquear el ataque, cada uno empujaba al otro con la mayor fuerza que tenían, el arma iluminaba sus rostros, ambos estaban furiosos, entonces el inquisidor se paro del suelo y fue de nuevo, obtuvo la atención suficiente del muchacho como para desconcentrarlo, justo en ese momento Vader le dio un puñetazo con su mano robótica al niño y este salió volando hasta la pared como un grito se escapo de sus labios al chocar en la pared y caer al suelo, su sable cayó a un lado de él, y cuando trato de alcanzarlo Vader se lo quito con la fuerza y lo tomo, se acerco al chico que ahora estaba indefenso e intento atacarlo para acabar de una vez por todas, pero el chico se recupero rápidamente y trato de escapar por la derecha, pero en el intento el sable de luz le corto en diagonal por toda la espalda sacándole un grito por parte del muchacho, logro trotar un par de paso pero luego el dolor le llego por fin y fue demasiado para él, se cayó al suelo y el inquisidor sonrió, rápidamente fue a un lado de él, le piso la espalda con su bota presionando las heridas sacándole otro grito, cambio de posición y ahora su rodilla derecha estaba sobre el brazo derecho del chico, con su brazo izquierdo retorcía el izquierdo del chico sobre la espalda, se estaba apoyando con su pie izquierdo en el suelo y su mano derecha estaba presionando sobre el hombro derecho del niño quien grito cuando le presionó aun mas gritó.


	42. CAPITULO 41: ¿QUE NOS OCULTA?

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 41: ¿QUE NOS OCULTA?

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **EN SERIO EN SERIO LO SIENTO, TENGO 2 SEMANAS DE EXAMENES Y HAN SIDO MUY AGOTADAS Y PEASADAS, Y PUDE PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO, LO SIENTO SI ES CORTO**

 **sabine wren 857: luego vas a llorar por ambos**

 **chica sw: en serio lo siento por no haber publicado**

 **chica armada:**

 **lupita chapero:**

 **guest: lo siento**

 **ginny: no puedes, no son reales**

 **nuyen 236:**

 **otakurebel: posiblemente sea tarde para eso, y espero que te guste el final de lahistoria**

En cuanto los rebeldes salieron de la base unos cazas TIE los empezaron a perseguir, entre más destruían mas llegaban, y lo peor era que solamente estaban en una nave, necesitaban ayuda, no podían ir a la nave, ya que los pilotos imperiales la destruirían en unos segundos, entonces algo en el rostro de Hera se ilumino, habían unas personas que conocía, que los podrían ayudar, así que inmediatamente tomo su comunicador y volteo hacia la mandaloriana

Sabine, necesito que enlaces mi comunicador con el transmisor de la nave ahora mismo-le ordeno la twi´lek

La chica estaba en una crisis sentimental, lo único bueno era que llevaba su casco, así los demás no podían ver las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos lloroso, pero aun así asintió y comenzó a entrelazar el comunicador a la nave imperial, en unos segundos lo consiguió y levanto la vista hacia Hera,

Listo, ¿ahora qué?-le pidió

Ahora necesito que actives el canal de comunicación con código a7-b3-le ordeno mientras los demás veían confundidos y asustados por la cantidad de turbulencias que había en la nave

Pero, este no es momento para…-

Una explosión cerca de la nave la convenció

En seguida-le contesto

¡Hera!-le dijo Kanan levantando la voz por la cantidad de disparos-¿¡qué estás haciendo!?

¡Listo!-grito la mandaloriana

Bien, ahora abre la comunicación y recen porque contesten-les dijo

La chica se apartó y unos segundos después apareció un holograma de una persona con casco apareció iluminando a todos con el brillo azul

¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡porque tienen este canal de comunicación, como lo consiguieron!-les pidió rápidamente algo enojado y sorprendido

Soy Hera Syndulla del equipo fantasma, necesitamos apoyo inmediatamente, estamos en un caza con otros cazas TIE persiguiéndonos, necesitamos ayuda-le grito como trataba de esquivar más disparos

Diga su código de acceso

No tenemos tiempo para esto, el código e 5, necesito hablar con el comandante sato ahora mismo-le grito

Diga su posición y mandaremos al escuadrón para ayudarlos

Estamos en el sistema de Naboo, coordenadas 95-13, estamos cerca, pero si se tardan más tiempo estaremos perdidos-le contesto

Como ordene

Y con eso la transmisión se acabó y la piloto se concentró en conducir la nave y salvar a su tripulación, no podía dejar de ver por todos lados, tenía que tratar de mantenerse viva para poder sacar de esta a su familia, todo el peso descansaba en sus hombros, y esta lucha no parecía ir bien para ellos, disparaba a cada caza que se adelantaba y esquivaba cada disparo que le lanzaban, esto duro algunos segundos, para ser precisos 2 minutos, agonizantes y horribles minutos, cuando estaban por recibir un tiro directo de un caza que tenían detrás de ellos, este simplemente exploto, cayo y destruyo a otros 2, la tripulación no pudo verlo pero lo pudieron escuchar, no pudo haber sido un disparo de ellos, debió de haber sido erróneo, los miembros se miraron entre sí extrañados hasta que por la ventana aparecieron 2 naves, una de cada lado, eran (el que sea que sea el de los rebeldes)-wing, el rostro de Hera se ilumino al verlos y un suspiro que no sabía que contenía salió de su boca, el comunicador sonó y la mandaloriana contesto la llamada algo sorprendida al igual que el resto de la tripulación,

Comandante Syndulla, no tiene que preocuparse, la escoltaremos de vuelta a la nave de comando después de acabar con estas hojalatas-le dijo un piloto

Gracias escuadrón fénix-les contesto ella

La transmisión se cortó y otras 10 naves entraron en batalla junto con las que ya estaban, fuego, había fuego por doquier, se escuchaban las explosiones, todo lo que estaba en sus cabezas era la lucha, salir de ahí con vida, y aunque estaban distraídos con todos los ruidos y la acción, aún estaban muy sorprendidos, ¿Cómo era que Hera conocía a esas personas?, ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿de dónde los conocía?, ¿Qué es lo que les estaban ocultando?.


	43. CAAPITULO 42: EL CASTIGO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 42: EL CASTIGO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **EEEEEEEEEH! YA PUBLIQUE Y NO ME TARDEEEEEEE! ya solo faltan pocos días para star wars episodio 7, yeeeeeeiiii**

 **hera 12 rebel: lo siento, pero no**

 **sabine wren 857: lo se muajajajajaja, lo vas a odiar mas por los sentimientos que le dejo en claro a Ezra en este capitulo**

 **chica sw: gracias, muajajaja**

 **chica armada:**

 **lupita chapero: es lo que tenia en mente desde que hice la historia en mi libreta, muajajajaja**

 **guest:**

 **ginny: lo se**

 **nuyen 236: jejejejeje, pienso que vas a estallar en este capitulo, al menos tu cabeza,**

 **otakurebel: yo pienso que esta perfectamente aclarado que no matare a kanan, seria algo malo para la secuela que muriera en esta historia, muajajajajaja, pero si vas a llorar, como los demas**

El inquisidor le seguía presionando la espalda y los brazos al chico quien no dejaba de lanzar gritos, no eran como en los interrogatorios pero si gritaba, les había llegado un mensaje del comandante Kallus en donde les había dicho que ya habían tropas tras los rebeldes y que los habían localizado, pero aunque sabían que no tenían salvación los 2 poseedores oscuros esperaron, finalmente sonó un mensaje del comunicador del inquisidor

Señor, los rebeldes lograron escapar-les informo la voz de Kallus

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Lord Vader al igual que al gran inquisidor, ¿cómo paso?, no tenían a nadie para que los ayudaran, según Ezra, eran los únicos, ahora los 2 estaban furiosos, pero el chico no tanto, estaba aliviado, de que se hayan ido, de que lo dejaran en paz, ya no tendría miedo de ellos, al igual que estarían a salvo

¿Cómo fue que lograron escapar?, ¡¿acaso los troopers no pueden darle un tiro a una sola nave?!-les contesto Lord Vader por su propio comunicador, se escuchaba enojado, muy enojado

No señor, los rebeldes estaban acorralados, pero….. al parecer tuvieron algo de ayuda, me informan que 12 naves aparecieron y empezaron a atacar a los cazas TIE, parece que no eran la única célula rebelde después de todo, en cuanto acabaron con la mayoría se fueron del planeta, junto con las mismas naves y una de comando, mi Lord, parece que el padawan tiene mucho que explicar-le contesto Kallus y después corto la transmisión

El aprendiz de Palpatine volteo a ver al chico quien ya tenía los ojos azules, ahora estaba en grandes problemas, enojado no era la palabra en que describía a Vader, él estaba mucho más que furioso, al igual que el inquisidor, por otra parte, cuando el chico escucho eso, se preocupó, se asustó, pero también se alivió un poco, sabía que su maestro estaba furioso, lo iba a castigar, pero la tripulación había escapado, podía morir sin sentirse mal por maldecir la vida de Sabine, Hera, Zeb, y Chopper, la verdad, también por Kanan, pero estaba más asustado que feliz por él, el jedi lo odiaba, lo iba a matar si lo volvía a ver, él realmente estaba asustado, le tenía mucho miedo y no lo quería volver a ver

Pagaras por tu traición Ezra Bridger-le dijo el sith al niño

Yo no sabía de qué habían más rebeldes, lo juro-dijo rápidamente el adolescente

Yo no te creo-le respondió enojado

El inquisidor levanto al niño y sin soltarlo lo empezó a llevar de vuelta a su celda junto con Darth Vader, ambos estaban muy enojados y el chico estaba asustado por el castigo que le fueran a hacer, trataba de zafarse de las garras del inquisidor pero eso solo causaba que el sith le presionara en sus heridas, durante el camino estuvo diciéndoles que en realidad él no tenía nada que ver, que no sabía que habían más células rebeldes, pero ninguno de los 2 le creyó

¡Cállate, camina y tu castigo será menos doloroso!-le dijo el inquisidor empujándolo

Siempre que se atrasaba unos pasos el sith lo empujaba y hacia que perdiera el equilibrio y que casi cayera al suelo, además de que estaba demasiado débil y todo le dolía como el infierno al caminar, realmente odiaba al inquisidor por hacerle sufrir, volteo al suelo mientras caminaba, después de unos segundos volteo hacia Vader y vio que su sable de luz rojo colgaba del cinturón del lord sith, como el inquisidor le empujaba el brazo izquierdo en la espalda el derecho estaba libre, entonces rápidamente uso la fuerza, atrajo el sable, lo prendió y se dio media vuelta zafándose del agarre del cazador de jedis y lanzando un grito de odio le hundió el sable de luz en el pecho sorprendiendo a ambos, el inquisidor cayó al suelo y dejo de respirar, pero antes de que el chico pudiera atacar al Lord sith este uso la fuerza y sostuvo a Ezra en el aire usando la fuerza, volteo a ver el cadáver y luego al chico, había visto lo que tenía que ver, el padawan había matado a la persona que odiaba, eso, eso significaba que ya no podía ser un jedi, eso significaba que ya no le importaba nada, el que antes era Anakin empezó a ahorcar al niño mientras lo llevaba a su celda, así no tendría más propósito que tratar de respirar y no trataría de atacar, se tardaron unos segundos en llegar afuera de la celda, podía sentir toda la ira del muchacho al estar afuera del cuarto de su sufrimiento, abrió la puerta y arrojo al niño dentro, choco contra la pared y cayó en el piso viendo hacia la puerta lanzando un grito y respirando rápido y pesado,

Ahora veras como es un castigo, y espero que después de eso me digas todo lo que quiero saber y me obedezcas-le dijo Vader quien estaba parado atrás de la puerta haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos y lo viera

Entonces del techo salieron 2 cadenas y Vader con la fuerza las aseguro a las muñecas de Ezra cerrando los brazaletes conectados a ellas, una vez aseguradas se empezaron a meter otra vez dentro del techo y el adolescente quedo colgando en medio de la celda unos 10 o 20 centímetros separaban sus pies del suelo y las muñecas le dolían aún más ya que ahí se sostenía todo el peso de su cuerpo

Manden a 5 droides interrogador/tortura a la celda del niño junto con 2 stormtroopers para ayudar a los droides, es hora de su castigo-ordeno el sith por el comunicador

Como ordene mi Lord-le contesto un oficial

Y necesito que retiren el cuerpo del inquisidor, está a 4 pasillos de la celda

Como desee-le contesto y con eso la transmisión se acabo


	44. CAPITULO 43: ELLA Y EL SECRETO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 43: ELLA Y UN SECRETO INESPERADO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **BIEN, OFICIALMENTE SE POR LO QUE PASAN AL LEER MIS FICS, PORQUE ESTABA LEYENDO LO QUE TENIA DE LA SECUELA DE LA TRAMPA LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE, (POR CIERTO, SE LLAMA UN GRAN PROBLEMA, UNA PELIGROSA CONEXIÓN, Y UNA DIFÍCIL SOLUCIÓN), PORQUE SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO EXACTAMENTE LO QUE HABÍA PUESTO, Y PUES LO TUVE QUE LEER... TERMINE LLORANDO Y DICIENDO, YO ESCRIBÍ ESTO?!, IMAGÍNENSE, ESTABA EN LA BIBLIOTECA Y TODOS ME MIRARON, AAAAAAH!, EN SERIO AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ESTO, Y, ESTAMOS A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA DEL FINAL, MUAJAJAJAJA, UPS, DIJE DE MAS...**

 **hera 12 rebel:**

 **sabine wren 857: a ver, ustedes querían que el inquisidor se** **muriera! y ahora no, en serio, ya lo mate, en la versión original el no moría, pero se me hizo mejor para abrir paso a la secuela, muajajajaja, y, ya estamos demasiado cerca del fina, en serio**

 **chica sw: gracias, espero te guste el capitulo**

 **chica armada:pues, en mente tengo un plan, así que, espera lo que va a ocurrir, muajajaja**

 **lupita chapero:**

 **guest:**

 **ginny: lo se**

 **nuyen 236: bueno, en realidad no se, aunque me gustan mas los grey jedi, aunque voy a ver que pasa, y espero que este describiendo a Vader bien, realmente es un reto, aaaah!**

 **otakurebel: oh, va a escapar, pero de una forma distinta }:)**

En cuanto termino la transmisión el sith se fue de la celda dejando solo al muchacho, el silencio reino y Ezra comenzó a pensar en lo que había hecho, en su condición y en lo que le esperaba, comenzó a llorar, había defraudado a todos, a sus padres, a la tripulación y a su ex maestro, por eso y más Kanan lo odiaba, se sentía mucho más débil y por eso no intento escapar de las cadenas con la fuerza, no podía, se sentía, sentía que ya no podía más, no duro mucho tiempo solo ya que unos 5 minutos después la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos del padawan, entraron los 5 androides y 2 troopers que tenían algunas cosas como inyecciones, látigos, blasters, y cosas así, la puerta se cerró y el niño empezó a sentir más miedo y odio, pero lo que más dominaba era el terror de ver a los androides de nuevo, estos empezaron a flotar alrededor del chico para ver en donde estaba más vulnerable para poder atacar, empezaron a cortar, romper, electrocutar e inyectar al chico, no dejaba de gritar, estaba bastante seguro que Vader los podía oír del otro lado de la base, lo peor era que los troopers y los droides se turnaban para hacerlo sufrir, primero fueron los droides haciéndole lo que quisieran para hacerlo gritar, después fueron los troopers que con el látigo de luz que tenían, con el blaster puesto en intensidad baja, y con algunas dagas que tenían comenzaron a trabajar en el padawan quien gritaba cada vez más por el dolor en aumento, pasaron cerca d horas así, y para cuando terminaron, al chico le dolía la garganta y ya casi no podía tener los ojos abiertos, lo soltaron y cayó al suelo sobre unos charcos pequeños de su propia sangre, se empezó a marear y la oscuridad lleno su visión, entonces ya no pudo más y cayo inconsciente, el dolor y las heridas junto con la pérdida de sangre lo hicieron más débil, además de que algunas heridas se estaban infectando y tenía muchos más problemas para respirar, su pulso era muy débil pero este respiraba rápido, en cuanto lo soltaron y se desmayó los demás salieron de la celda, ya había terminado el castigo, ya había aprendido la lección.

En cuanto llego la oportunidad dejaron el planeta, y junto con él a los cazas restantes, el escuadrón los escolto hasta la nave fantasma que estaba en el espacio junto con otras 3 naves de la república, (lo siento, no sé cómo se llamen, pero las naves del episodio fire across the galaxy), se atracaron a la nave y cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue a chopper, pero él no estaba conduciendo al fantasma, él estaba disparando desde el espectro a los nuevos cazas que se aparecieron, en ese momento, cuando empezaron a llegar más naves imperiales y se empezó a salir fuera de control, todas las naves saltaron al hiperespacio así desapareciendo de todos los problemas, pero cuando todos salieron del caza imperial robado y chopper no vio al miembro más joven se asustó y empezó a emitir sonidos que sonaban algo preocupados y enojados, Kanan no le quiso contestar y se enojó más, Hera estaba triste junto con Zeb, así que la única que pudo contestarle fue Sabine, y lo había dicho el droide fue

¿En dónde está Ezra?

Ezra se quedó enfrentando al inquisidor y al lord sith para que pudieras escapar-le contesto con tristeza

El androide emitió sonidos tristes al oír eso, la verdad era que desde que se habían llevado a Ezra estaba muy preocupado por él, y ahora estaba muy triste, ya que nunca lo volverían a ver, el androide lo extrañaría mucho, pero por ahora, habían cosas que explicar junto con Hera, fue con los demás al pasillo de las habitaciones y cuando el llego, la confusión empezó

Hera, si Chopper está aquí, y estuvo todo el tiempo en el espectro, ¿entonces quien está conduciendo la nave?- le pregunto Kanan a la piloto

¿Porque no lo averiguas?-dijo una voz en la cabina

Los rebeldes rápidamente entraron en la cabina y cuando se abrió la puerta pudieron ver a una togruta femenina, parecía no tener más de 30 años, ella estaba sentada en la silla del piloto y cuando entraron volteo la silla

Fulcrum-le dijo Hera con el rostro tranquilo

Ahsoka, mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano-le contesto ella mirando a los demás, pero notando algo extraño que no sabía que era-pero ese no es el caso, ¿están todos bien?, en cuanto recibimos la llamada salimos a ayudarlos,

Si, y llegaron justo a tiempo, pero ¿qué es lo que nos están ocultando?-pregunto Kanan algo enojado claramente por los secretos

No les habíamos dicho nada porque era peligroso, pero ahora, ya es más seguro, y ustedes se ganaron saberlo-les dijo la togruta

¿Saber qué?-pregunto Zeb impacientado

Al parecer, Ezra hizo un mensaje sin que ustedes se enteraran y se transmitió por la torre de comunicaciones más importante de Lothal, no sabemos cómo ni cuándo, pero lo hizo, y su mensaje llego a varios sistemas cercanos, ahora, gracias a él, hay una rebelión mayor, hay más células rebeldes-les contó Ahsoka con alegría, aunque

¡¿El niño hizo que?!-dijo Kanan en voz alta, muy enojado por escuchar el nombre del chico que los había metido en ese lío en primer lugar


	45. CAPITULO 44: EL MENSAJE

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 44: EL MENSAJE

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **hera 12 rebel: jejeje, gracias**

 **sabine wren 857: jejejejeje, así se convirtió Kanan**

 **chica sw: tiene 30, pero voy a investigar, jejeje**

 **chica armada:**

 **lupita chapero:**

 **guest: primero no, pero como querian que matara al inquisidor, y que el imperio no ejaria que los rebeldes escaparan, pues si termino siendolo**

 **guest: quiero traducirlo, pero voy en basico, aunque voy a tratar de encontrar la manera**

 **ginny: lo se, pero enojo mas te va a dar, mmmmmmh**

 **nuyen 236: queria ponerlo, pero, si eso pasaba, le iba a hechar la culpa a Ezra**

 **otakurebel: piensome yo que vas a llorar**

Si, ya no son la única célula rebelde, el escuadrón que los salvo es el escuadrón fénix, después los presentare con ellos-les contesto

Todos excepto Kanan tenían una mirada de tristeza, al descubrir que el niño había hecho eso solo y lo había hecho para ayudarlos a todos, ellos no lo habían descubierto, le debían mucho

Creo que les haría bien escuchar el mensaje que dijo-les contesto al ver que estaban algo tristes, definitivamente había algo mal, saco un pequeño aparato, era un Holo proyector, lo encendió y una imagen de Ezra apareció iluminando los rostros de los rebeldes,junto con el audio que era:

Nos han llamado criminales, pero no lo somos

Somos rebeldes, luchando por la gente, luchando por ti

No soy tan viejo, pero recuerdo una época en que las cosas eran mejores en Lothal

Quizá no grandiosas pero nunca así

Miren lo que el imperio le ha hecho a nuestras vidas, sus familias y su libertad

Solo se pondrá peor, a menos que nos levantemos y luchemos,

No será fácil, habrá pérdidas y sacrificios

Pero no podemos retroceder solo porque tenemos miedo

Es en ese momento en donde tenemos que alzarnos más alto

Eso me enseñaron mis padres,

Eso es lo que mi nueva familia me ayudo a recordar

Alzarnos juntos

Porque ahí es cuando somos más fuertes

Unidos como uno

No dejen que el imperio los cambie,

Juntos podemos hacer una diferencia en la galaxia

No olviden quienes son

Nunca dejen de luchar

Y nunca se rindan al tratar de conseguir algo

Porque esa pequeña acción,

Porque el más simple acto de bondad, llena de esperanza a toda la galaxia…

El mensaje se acabó y se apagó revelando que toda la tripulación estaba a punto de llorar, bueno, excepto Kanan quien se había enojado aún más y que lo quería matar en ese preciso momento, cuando la jedi noto que estaban así sabía que definitivamente algo estaba muy mal

Ez-Ezra hizo eso-tartamudeo la mandaloriana

Si, así es, le debemos mucho, sin él, de seguro ustedes hubieran muerto y la rebelión no hubiera crecido-dijo con una sonrisa, y en ese momento supo lo que estaba mal- y hablando de Ezra, ¿en dónde está?-les pregunto

La verdad ella creía que el chic estaba en su habitación, o en algún lugar de la nave recuperándose de sus heridas, ya que el imperio podía ser muy cruel, pero cuando vio que las expresiones de los demás cambio y ahora estaban conteniendo las lágrimas se empezó a preocupar, y cuando vio que Kanan realmente estaba enojado empezó a sentir miedo de que haya pasado lo que creía, ella no quería que nada malo le pasara al padawan, sabia de la misión de rescate, pero no quería pensar de que…Ezra, ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo en su cabeza, cada segundo que pasaba hacia que el miedo aumentara, cuando uno de ellos pudo tragar el nudo que tenía formado en la garganta le contesto

Él se quedó a enfrentar al inquisidor y al sith para que pudiéramos escapar-le contesto la mandaloriana

¿¡Que!?-dijo Tano en voz baja con el nudo formándose en su garganta y las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos

Si, ellos nos seguían y como él no tenía una opción, se quedó a combatirlos para ganar tiempo-le aclaro

¿Pero, como que no tenía opción?-pregunto asustada

La mandaloriana no pudo responderle más por lo que Hera tomo su lugar

Ezra hizo la promesa de que él se quedaría con tal de que nosotros saliéramos, y que sería el aprendiz de Vader si ya no nos buscaban, y posiblemente-hizo una pausa para aclararse el nudo que tenía en la garganta-la verdad ya no lo volveremos a ver, él es del lado oscuro ahora, ya se comprobó, ya mato a troopers por gusto propio, ya no es el chico que conocemos

No, ya no lo es, y por suerte se quedó, ya no lo soportaba más, así que dejen de hablar de él-dijo Kanan enojado mientras salía de la cabina hacia su habitación

La mandaloriana no pudo más y también se fue a su habitación dejando solos a los demás, la cara de Ahsoka paso a ser una de gran tristeza y preocupación, necesitaba más explicaciones, pero tenía miedo de escucharlas, sabía que el padawan cumplía sus promesas, así que lo más probable era que nunca lo volverían a ver, aun así, ella iba a tratar de recuperarlo, aunque fuera en secreto y lo último que haga, cuando Ahsoka había revelado la información sobre lo que lo que había hacho por ellos pensó que el jedi se alegraría, y que estaría orgulloso de su padawan, pero ella nunca pensó que él estaría hirviendo de ira al escuchar el nombre del chico, realmente no entendía nada, ¿acaso el niño había hecho algo malo como para que Kanan estuviera así?, pudo sentir algo oscuro en el jedi por lo que decidió no ir a hablar con el ya que si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que todo se saliera de control

Hera, ¿me podrías decir lo que paso?-le dijo la jedi volteando a ver a los ojos a la piloto

No estoy segura de lo que paso, pero, pienso que fue algo verdaderamente malo-le contesto

¿Por qué piensas eso?-le pregunto un poco confundida

Por lo que le dijo antes en la celda-le dijo triste al recordar ese momento

Entonces la jedi se preocupó aún más, si había insultado al chico diciéndole que nunca se convertiría en un jedi, solo iba a crear más oscuridad dentro del padawan y se querría convertir más en un sith, pero conociendo al chico, lo más probable era que no, a menos que fuera algo mucho más fuerte

¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

Le dijo que ojala no lo hubieran conocido, que no hubiera nacido, le dijo que un solo blaster valía más que él, lo insulto junto con sus padres, lo culpo de sus problemas, le dijo que era su culpa de que nos hubieran capturado a todos, lo culpo de que el imperio había surgido por su culpa, que….lo iba a matar si lo volvía a ver, y que en serio lo odiaba, realmente lo asusto-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Esto estaba mal, muy muy mal, todos sabían que todo ese asunto no era su culpa, y de que el padawan era sensible en sentido de sus padres, la verdad Kanan había caído muy bajo

No, no entiendo porque Kanan le dijo todo eso, eso…ah, pobre Ezra- dijo en voz baja la jedi

Pienso que se conectó con el lado oscuro y que hizo algo malo, como matar a alguien, o tratar de matar a Kanan, pero la verdad no se merecía nada de eso

Lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, no queda más que olvidarnos de Ezra, pero, eso será imposible, ya que le debemos mucho más de lo que podemos pagar- dijo Ahsoka en voz baja y después salió de la cabina para poder pensar con claridad sobre la situación.


	46. CAPITULO 45: ADIOS

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 45: ADIÓS

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **NO PUEDO CREERLO, FUI AL ESTRENO DE STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS Y FUI DISFRAZADA, ESTUVO GENIAL LA PELÍCULA, OFICIALMENTE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE TODA LA SAGA SON**

 **NUMERO 1: REY DE STAR WARS EPISODIO 7 (LA AMO DE VERDAD, ES MI ÍDOLO MAS GRANDE)**

 **NUMERO 2: EZRA DE STAR WARS REBELS (ES EL CHICO LADRON Y ENTUSIASMA QUE ME ENCANTARÍA SEGUIR)**

 **NUMERO** **3: AHSOKA DE STAR WARS CLONE WARS Y STAR WARS REBELS (ES LA PERSONA POR LA QUE ME DA UN INFARTO SI LA MATAN)**

 **NUMERO 4: OBI-WAN DE LAS PELÍCULAS, DE CLONE WARS ANIMADO, DE 3D, Y REBELS, (ES EL JEDI POR EL QUE ME MOLESTARIA MORIR POR EL)**

 **NO SABEN CUANTO DISFRUTE LA PELÍCULA, FUI DISFRAZADA DE REY, (SI VEN MI GOOGLE MAS AHÍ PUEDEN VER EL DISFRAZ QUE HICE, Y PUES AL LLEGAR, DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO, CREO QUE EL GERENTE, O NO SE, Y LE PIDIÓ PERMISO A MI PAPÁ DE QUE SI ME PODÍA TOMAR UNAS FOTOS PARA UN CONCURSO DE DISFRACES, Y YO NO LO PODÍA CREER, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ME VOY A IR TODAS LAS FUNCIONES DISFRAZADA, JAJAJAJAJA, EN SERIO TIENEN QUE VER LA PELÍCULA, YO AMO AMO AMO AMO AMO AMO AMO AMO AMO A REY! ES MI ÍDOLO, LA AMO, ARRIBA ELLA! LA AMO, ES MI PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL FAVORITA, Y OBVIAMENTE LLORE, LLORE POR LO QUE PASO, Y LO PEOR, ES QUE YA SABIA QUIEN ERA KYLO REN PERO NO LO PODÍA DECIR, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MEJOR YA NO DIGO NADA MAS... TODAVÍA SIGUES LEYENDO ESTO?, JEJEJE, BUENO A SEGUIR CON EL CAPITULO, CREO QUE ME ENAMORE MAS DE STAR WARS, AAAH! Y AHORA ESTOY CON UNA BLUSA DE EPISODIO 7, PUBLIQUE HOY PORQUE COMO YA VI EL EPISODIO, PUES ESTOY TAN DE BUEN HUMOR QUE ME LA PASE GRITANDO TODO EL DÍA**

 **hera 12 rebel:**

 **sabine wren 857: dudo que quieras ir** **rápido**

 **chica sw: esto va a estar aun mas**

 **chica armada:**

 **lupita chapero:**

 **guest: muy buena teoria**

 **guest:**

 **ginny: creeme que no quieres**

 **nuyen 236:**

 **otakurebel:**

En cuanto Sabine entro a su cuarto y puso seguro, se subió a su cama y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que Ezra había hecho eso, había mandado un mensaje y por ese más personas se habían unido a la rebelión abriendo un rayo de esperanza de derrotar al imperio y traer paz a la galaxia, pero nunca se lo podrían compensar, se iba a morir, por protegerlos, había renunciado a buscar a sus padres para no causar daño, se había quedado por ellos en esa estúpida base imperial, había sufrido incontables horas de tortura con tal de resistir por su nueva familia, ¿y así era como se lo pagaban?, dejándolo a su suerte en el planeta, insultándolo causándole más ganas de morir, eso no era justo, no era para nada justo, simplemente no lo era.

Después de un par de días el chico despertó en la mañana, pero no por la buena manera, ya que el Lord sith había entrado y había despertado al chico usando la fuerza para causar un terrible dolor en su mente que hizo que inmediatamente despertara con un grito en sus labios, en cuanto se logró calmar volteo hacia su amo y lo miro de pies a cabeza, pero con miedo obvio en sus ojos y la respiración muy acelerada, estaba más pálido que antes y sangre manchaba su mejilla izquierda y la parte derecha de su frente

¿Aprendiste tu lección padawan?-le pregunto el sith refiriéndose a lo que hizo y a las consecuencias

s-si maestro-le contesto

Bien, en un par de horas regresare por ti para ir con el emperador Palpatine, en coruscant seguiremos con tu entrenamiento, más pesado, y con más obstáculos cada día que pase, ¿entendido?

Si señor

Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda del adolescente, pero lo que no sabía, era de que Ezra tenía su sable de luz rojo escindido, lo había tomado justo antes de que su maestro lo arrojara a la celda, espero unos segundos para ver si alguien pasaba por afuera, pero no pasó nada y lo saco, al verlo pudo recordar todo el dolor que había sentido mientras había estado ahí encerrado, las lágrimas empezaron a poner borrosa su visión, cerró los ojos y se concentró….entonces mando un último mensaje

Sabine, por favor no le digas a nadie, solo espera algunos meses, por favor-hubo un pausa mientras trataba de deshacerse el nudo en la garganta- recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo y que nunca los abandonare, por favor no me olviden, y en serio, perdóname por todo lo que les hice pasar, ustedes han sido las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida, y me duele que hayan tenido que soportarme, pero en serio se los agradezco mucho…..que la fuerza te acompañe Sabine Wren, siempre-se lo mando, junto con las últimas imágenes, recuerdos, y pensamientos de su vida

Muchos pensamientos cruzaban en su mente, "¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?, ¿y si esto es un erro?, ¿Por qué estuve determinado a sobrevivir si la vida solo te causa dolor y sufrimiento?, ¿Kanan me perdonara alguna vez?, al menos hare lo que Kanan quiere, ya no tendrá que lidiar conmigo nunca más, y no tendré razón para temerle", al igual que muchos más, pero el que más predominaba era en donde Kanan lo insultaba y lo amenazaba, recordó todos los momentos felices de su vida, cuando fue su quinto cumpleaños y lo festejo con sus padres, cuando jugo con su mejor amiga Moreena Krai cuando tenía 11 años, cuando les robo a sus amigos cuando tenía 14, cuando lo salvaron cuando creyó que no lo harían, recordó cuando Jarrus le dio una oportunidad para convertirse en jedi, cuando construyo su sable de luz, cuando Sabine le dio el Holo disco con la foto de sus padres en su cumpleaños 15, cuando robo el caza TIE junto con Zeb, cuando jugo con Chopper la primera vez y el droide perdió, cuando estaba con Hera discutiendo de que le enseñara a volar el fantasma, recordó todo, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, sentía que había fallado como siempre en la vida, que los había decepcionado, sentía dolor, dolor y nada más que dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, realmente creía que todo esto era su culpa cuando no lo era, quería proteger a su familia, quería terminar con su sufrimiento, prefería haber muerto en la calle después de que se llevaron a sus padres…..sus padres estarían orgullosos de él, Ezra simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, lo había hecho toda su vida, quería volver con su mamá y su papá, en solo pensar en ellos sentía un cuchillo en su corazón, nunca supo si su mensaje que envió fue escuchado, esperaba que sí, había hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de enviarlo, se había escabullido del fantasma cuando dormían, salió corriendo hasta la torre de comunicaciones y entro con su sable de luz en los ductos, noqueo a los soldados que se encontraban en su camino y mando el mensaje recordando lo que hacían sus padres, cuando regreso a la nave era de tarde, pero nadie se preocupó de en donde había estado, es más, parecía que ni siquiera lo notaron, termino con 3 heridas de blaster ese día, uno en la espalda, otro en el brazo derecho, y otro en la pierna izquierda, y eso fue un par de días antes de que lo capturaran, pero….eso no importaba ahora, nada lo hacía, este era el fin, el fin que había estado esperando desde que sus padres fueron llevados lejos de él,

Este es el fin-tomo una respiración profunda-lamento no haber podido haberlos ayudado, mamá y papá, pero, solo quiero que este sufrimiento termine, yo no estoy destinado a ser un jedi, nunca lo fui, y nunca lo seré, pero espero, que algún día nos veamos de nuevo

Temblando puso su sable de luz contra el pecho, justo en frente de su corazón

Lo encendió

Rápidamente la hoja del arma atravesó el cuerpo herido del niño junto con su corazón

Ezra abrió los ojos al sentir el calor del arma a través de su cuerpo

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo viendo hacia el techo con un ruido sordo

Estaba respirando cada vez más despacio mientras el aire se le iba

Empezó a ver manchas negras en su visión que rápidamente se oscurecía

Y derramo 2 ultimas lágrimas de sus ojos llenos de preocupación, miedo, terror, y tristeza

Tomo un último respiro y dijo sus últimas palabras, unas que conmoverían a cualquiera

Te he fallado Kanan, lo siento, lo siento mucho, en serio, perdóname-dijo llorando con la voz más suave y quebrada que jamás se había escuchado o hecho en su vida

Y con eso, la visión se volvió totalmente negra y los ojos brillantes del chico se cerraron para siempre, Ezra Bridger había muerto.


	47. CAPITULO 46: LA VOZ

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 46: LA VOZ

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **MUY BIEN, YA SON 156 COMENTARIOS, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN POR EL CHICO, (EZRA), YO ME ENCARGARE DE ÉL**

 **hera 12 rebel:**

 **sabine wren 857: jajajajajajaja. guau, si lo odias, jejejeje, bueno, disfruta del capitulo, muajaja**

 **chica sw: jejejeje, es que soy unica**

 **chica armada:**

 **lupita chapero: el ser humano es adicto a lo que lo daña**

 **guest: no te preocupes, eso va a pasar tarde o temprano, tengo un plan, muajajajaja**

 **Ezra fan 878: tranquilízate, y cuida tu vocabulario, okey?**

 **guest:**

 **ginny: lo se, muajajajaja**

 **nuyen 236: muajajaja, y pues, ya veremos que pasa con Vader, muajajaja**

 **otakurebel:jajajaja, tranquis, el va a tener su merecido tarde o temprano**

La mandaloriana estaba en su cuarto, seguía llorando, no quería que Ezra se muriera, no quería perderlo, no quería dejarlo, le debían demasiado y nunca le dijeron las gracias por lo que había hecho, ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?, entonces, le llego lo que menos quería en este momento, el mensaje del chico, al escucharlo la hizo llorar aún más, y en unos segundos sintió un dolor en el corazón, comprendió que si lo había hacho, comenzó a llorar aún más, duro varias hora así, ahora estaban en Garel, el sol se estaba ocultando, Hera paso por el cuarto de Sabine y la escucho llorar, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que ella casi nunca lloraba, y cuando lo hacía era cuando alguien se moría, así que toco a puerta un par de veces, se sentía muy mal por ella, como no respondió volvió a darle 2 golpes a la puerta

Sabine, ¿estás bien?

Si, déjame sola

La twi´lek lo dudo por unos segundos, pero termino dejándola sola y se fue a su propia cabina. La chica se calmó pero siguió llorando en su cama, ella sabía que lo que paso no fue la culpa de Ezra, si no de Kanan, él fue el que convenció y ordeno al chico que se quedara en la nave durante la misión, también había tenido la culpa de hacer creer a Ezra que todo fue la suya, y eso fue lo que lo motivo a acabar con su vida, eso lo sabía muy bien porque uno de los pensamientos del chico era ese, y era el que más veces se repitió en su cabeza antes de apuñalarse. Pasaron unos 3 días y el inhibidor de fuerza se agotó por lo que Kanan ya podía usar la fuerza y se sorprendió que ya no estaba conectado al vínculo maestro y padawan, al parecer a él le gusto que eso haya pasado, pasaron casi 3 meses desde que se escaparon, parecía que el jedi todavía estaba enojado con Ezra, pero ya no estaba hirviendo de la ira como antes, las cosas ya no eran como antes, nadie era como antes, el jedi se encontraba sentado en su cuarto, trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos, cuando de repente sintió una acumulación en la fuerza, venia del cuarto de Sabine, se paró y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica, al llegar toco la puerta, como nadie respondió decidió entrar, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nadie, Kanan había sentido a una persona, pero ahí no había nadie, eso era extraño, porque desde que llegaron de la "misión" ella siempre estaba encerrada en su cuarto y no salía más que para comer o para una misión, no sin antes haberse puesto su casco el cual ya era de otro color al igual que su armadura y su cabello.

Mientras tanto, la mandaloriana estaba en la cocina, necesitaba tomar agua, ya había comido y estaba lavando los platos que había ocupado, después de enjuagarlos escucho de repente una voz, una que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, y una que creyó que no volvería a escuchar

Sabine, ve a tu cuarto ahora- le indico

La chica se quedó un rato en shock pero unos segundos después fue a su cuarto rápidamente, cuando llego vio la puerta abierta y a Kanan dentro de su cuarto, se asustó porque si veía lo que había dibujado posiblemente estallaría de la ira, así que entro rápidamente esperando que no hubiera visto sus murales, pero cuando entro y vio hacia donde miraba el jedi, entro en pánico y pensó que iba a explotar, en sus paredes tenia cuadros de Ezra con la tripulación, y estaba mirando justamente el de la izquierda

Kanan, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo cuándo se puso a un lado de él, haciendo que el jedi saliera de sus pensamientos

Lo siento Sabine, pero sentí algo y…¿sabes qué?, mejor olvídalo

Diciendo esto, el humano salió del cuarto y se fue a la suya, en cuanto llego se sentó en su cama y cerró la puerta, había visto los dibujos de la chica y eso lo puso a pensar

"¿Qué le estará pasando a Sabine, todos estamos tristes, pero ella, está peor que nosotros, es como si supiera algo pero no nos quisiera decir, pero estoy seguro que sentía, sentí como si dentro de su cuarto estuviera Ezra, pero eso es imposible, ya que él se quedó con el imperio, y ahora está entrenando para convertiste en un sith"

Entonces recordó todo lo que le había dicho al chico antes de abandonarlo, recordó que había escuchado un grito, y que aun así lo había dejado a su suerte

"Oh no, ¿qué he hecho?, le dije que lo odiaba, que lo quería muerto, ¡lo amenace con matarlo si lo volvía a ver!, le dije que todo era su culpa, que todos los problemas de la galaxia eran por él, he cometido un grave error, nada de eso era verdad, soy realmente un monstruo, no sé lo que me paso, nada de eso fue por su culpa, fue la mía, yo le di la orden de que se quedara, y fue por eso que el inquisidor lo capturo y le hizo pasar todo el dolor que sintió durante los 6 meses que estuvo ahí encerrado, esto, todo esto fue por mi culpa, además de que se lo ordene sin consultar a nadie, lo insulte, y también a sus padres, le hice daño al enviarle mis pensamientos negativos, le deseé lo peor, y lo abandone cuando estaba combatiendo con el inquisidor y el sith, la ira, la rabia y el odio me estaban controlando, pero todo, todo fue causado por mi miedo, al pensar que Ezra se fuera al lado oscuro me desequilibro, y todo paso como paso, todo esto fue por mi culpa, ojala nunca lo hubiera encontrado, porque seguiría en las calles, y no hubiera pasado por todo esto, mi maestra sabría qué hacer, pero yo no lo sé"

Hasta este momento el jedi se dio cuenta de quién era realmente la culpa, Ahsoka ya había intentado hablar con él, pero nunca lograba ningún cambio, la togruta aún no les había mandado a ir por los clones, ya que el jedi estaba demasiado desequilibrado.

En cuanto el jedi salió de su habitación y la puerta se cerró, la mandaloriana cayo de rodillas y miro los muros, en la pared izquierda viendo hacia dentro del cuarto estaba un dibujo de Kanan entrenando al niño, y a un lado de ella estaba otro de Ezra con ella disparando a unos troopers, en la pared de la derecha estaba un mural de Zeb, Chopper y el chico discutiendo y peleando, y al lado derecho de esta estaba tratando de convencer a Hera de que le dejara pilotar el fantasma, y en la puerta, estaba su mejor mural, era una pintura del chico de tamaño real, deba la impresión de que era un portal, ya que se veía el paisaje común de Lothal, era un paisaje del atardecer, en el cual, del lado derecho viendo hacia la pintura estaba de colores cálidos pero brillantes simulando la puesta del sol, y del otro lado estaban saliendo las 2 lunas y se podían ver las estrellas que daban paz, el chico en su mano derecha estaba su sable de luz encendido iluminando su rostro al igual que la luz de la luna, y debajo de su brazo izquierdo tenía su casco de cadete, su rostro se veía tan en paz, y sin preocupación, con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules simbolizaban determinación pero también inocencia, era la obra maestra de la chica, empezó a llorar, todo se veía tan real, pero no lo era, desvió su mirada de los cuadros y cerró los ojos con dolor hacia la pared libre de los murales, con sus manos se tapó los ojos y siguió llorando, entonces sintió que alguien ponía su mano en su hombreo derecho,

Ya les he dicho que me dejen en paz- dijo enojada pero con dolor obvio en su voz

¿Entonces no quieres verme después de todo?-dijo una voz que no, no podía creer,

Y cuando volteo a ver, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo.


	48. CAPITULO 47: RESUTADOS

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 47: RESULTADOS

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **FELIZ NOCHE BUENA Y NAVIDAD A TODOS, ESTE ES SU REGALO, SORPRESA! EEEEEEIH, HEHEHEHEHE, BUENO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO, Y QUE SEPAN, YA TENGO EL SIGUIENTE ESCRITO ASI QUE, HASTA QUE HAYAN 6 COMENTARIOS O MAS, ENTRE MAS RÁPIDO COMENTEN, MAS RÁPIDO PUBLICO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESTA A LA ESPERA DE USTEDES, FELICES FIESTAS,**

 **UN DATO,: ES EXTRAÑO ESCRIBIR CON UNAS LARGAS, ME PUSIERON UÑAS Y ESTOY ENTRENANDO COMO USARLA, JEJEJEJE**

 **hera 12 rebel: cuando leas eso vas a llorar,posiblmente**

 **sabine wren 857: este es tu regalo de navidad, jejejejeje**

 **chica sw: gracias, pero me hiciste llorar, y tu comentario fue el que ocasiono que este capitulo fuera publicad hoy**

 **saraha sting: lo se**

 **chica armada: no te preocupes, yo encontrare la manera de que vuelva, muajajajaja, y kanan va a tener su merecido**

 **lupita chapero: la verdad si fui muy mala con Ezra, jejejeje, en este capitulo entenderás porque**

 **guest:**

 **Ezra fan 878:**

 **guest:**

 **ginny jarrus: no te preocupes, el va a tener su merecido, y van a tener un final...**

 **nuyen 236: kanan va a tener su merecido, y si**

 **otakurebel:**

(Salto de tiempo, exactamente 2 horas después de que Ezra se suicidó)

El lord sith se encontraba meditando, tratando de encontrar algunas soluciones y creando nuevo planes, se encontraba en un cuarto grande y oscuro con unas luces que iluminaban muy levemente, entonces el que antes había sido Anakin se levantó para comprobar lo que desde hace una hora quería ver, pero no se había atrevido a levantarse, había sentido el cambio en la fuerza, pero algo no lo había esperado fue que pudo sentir un dolor en su pecho, salió del cuarto y camino hasta la celda del niño, cuando llego se detuvo unos instantes, no sintió al chico, así que no necesito ver el cuerpo para saber que estaba muerto, como quiera abrió la puerta y al hacerlo, vio al chico tirado en el suelo muerto acostado sobre su lado izquierdo viendo hacia la pared derecha, el señor oscuro encendió su comunicador

Manden a 4 troopers con una camilla a la celda y tengan listos los rayos X en el centro de medicina para identificar las heridas y las causas de muerte, el plan funciono mejor de lo que creí

Sí señor, y feliz día del imperio mi lord-dijo y termino la llamada

Vader no se había dado cuenta de que día era, y este día en especial le afectaba, él sabía que el chico había nacido en el primer día del imperio, y que hoy cumplía 16 años, no se fue a meditar, se quedó a esperar a los troopers, entro a la celda y se agacho enfrente del chico, al estar más de cerca pudo ver el agujero que traspasaba el pecho y el corazón del padawan y a unos centímetros de su mano derecha estaba el sable de luz rojo que le habían dado, pudo ver más de cerca las heridas, cortadas, fracturas y contusiones que tenía el joven, y pudo ver que su rostro no simbolizaba paz o tranquilidad, si no, miedo, preocupación, terror, vergüenza, tristeza, pero también tenía inocencia, la inocencia de un niño de 7 años, vio que tenía sangre en el cabello que cubría la mayor parte del pelo, también vio que tenía en la ropa y en el rostro y se veía desnutrido y débil, empezó a pensar mientras los troopers llegaban, entonces noto que el niño tenía marcas de lágrimas en las mejilla y en los ojos, ¿había llorado?, un sonido interrumpió la contestación y el sith volteo hacia la puerta, vio que los troopers ya habían llegado con la camilla, así que tomo el sable de luz del piso y se levantó, solamente un stormtrooper cargo al niño y lo puso en la camilla portátil, después se fue a escoltar junto con su compañero a los 2 que llevaban la camilla, cuando salieron el sith los siguió, el plan real no era hacer que el niño se fuera al lado oscuro, el plan real, era atraparlo, torturarlo, hacer que los demás lo buscaran descuidando sus misiones contra el imperio, atrapar a los rebeldes, hacer que el chico se quedara por ellos, que hiciera lo que fuera para que los liberaran más rápido, hacer que el maestro del chico lo ofendiera, dándole ánimos al niño de quitarse la vida, ya mientras escapaban distraer al niño para después sacar un grito del mismo y alimentar la preocupación o felicidad en el jedi, que contactara a la chica, todo, todo estaba perfectamente calculado, bueno, excepto que en el plan original los rebeldes morían y el inquisidor no era asesinado, esas 2 cosas fueron una gran sorpresa, así que el plan real, era apagar la esperanza que tenía la rebelión, porque sabía, que si mataba, no, si el chico de suicidaba acabaría con la chispa de esperanza que tenían las personas que no querían el orden… después de una hora le dieron los resultados al señor oscuro el cual estaba en el cuarto de meditación, lo abrió y decía:

Sujeto: Ezra Bridger

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de nacimiento: primer día del imperio

Apariencia:

Cabello, cejas y pestañas azul rey oscuro,

Ojos azules eléctricos,

Piel bronceada,

Estatura 1.65 metros,

Ocupación: rebelde

Padres: Mira y Ephrain Bridger

Domicilio: desconocido

RESULTADOS

Inyecciones:

110 inyecciones grandes para la consciencia

2 inyecciones para la inconsciencia

7 inyecciones inhibidoras de fuerza

7 inyecciones causa dolor

854 inyecciones de veneno causa dolor

3 inyecciones de debilidad

Total: 983

Fracturas:

Brazos totalmente rotos

Hombros rotos

Piernas rotas

Pies rotos

Manos rotas

4 costillas rotas

La mayoría de los huesos no importante rotos

Fracturas leves en la columna

Total: error

Cortadas, Heridas y Moretones, etc:

Heridas profundas de dagas por todo el cuerpo

Ataques y mordeduras de criaturas salvajes

Heridas causadas por el droide interrogador/tortura por el cuerpo

Cortadas y heridas de sables de luz por todo el cuerpo, (más de 50)

Quemaduras por todo el cuerpo

Golpes graves en todo el cuerpo

Disparos de blasters en baja intensidad

Moretones por todo el cuerpo

Marcas de electricidad

Total: error

Métodos, (no mencionados en lo anterior):

Descargas eléctricas de nivel 500, (no suficiente para matar)

Sonidos agudos y graves de nivel 50

Múltiples intentos de ahorcamiento

Manipulaciones por medio de la fuerza

Dejarlo colgado (interrumpiendo la circulación de sangre en muñecas y tobillos)

Tortura mental

Total: 6 métodos

Daños (ocasionados por todo lo anterior):

Daño a los oídos

Daño al sistema nervioso por las múltiples descargas

Daño mental grave (mente destrozada)

Daño a los órganos por las múltiples sustancias toxicas y dañinas

Sangre toxica, o llena de las sustancias

Pérdida de sangre grave

Daño a su cabeza y cerebro

Contusiones internas

Derrames internos, muy leves

Daño a los pulmones

Daño a las cuerdas bucales

Total: 12 daños

Causas de la muerte:

Perdida grave de sangre

Desnutrición y falta de alimentos y agua

Heridas internas

Causa de la muerte:

Herida de sable de luz que atravesó el corazón

Día de muerte: XVI día del imperio

Persona que lo mato: el mismo Ezra Bridger

Razón: desconocida…


	49. CAP 48: LA PROMESA Y LOS SENTIMIENTOS

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 48: LA PROMESA, Y LOS SENTIMIENTOS

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **GUUAU, SI QUE COMENTARON MUY RÁPIDO, GENIAL, BUENO, FELIZ NAVIDAD, ESPERO QUE TODOS SE LA HAYAN PASADO GENIAL, JEJEJEJE**

 **ME DORMI HASTA LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA, JEJEJEJE**

 **hera 12 rebels: subí hoy, feliz navidad, jejeje**

 **Sabine wren 857: despues te vas a retractar de lo quen le dijiste a Vader, muajaja**

 **chica sw:**

 **saraha picadura:**

 **chica armada: kanan tendra su merecido, pero es realmente imposible que pueda sentir todo el dolor que le causo a Ezra, este es un capitulo desisivo, de verdad, y gracias, tu me vas a hacer llorar**

 **lupita chapero: lo se, por eeso lo mate, jejeje, pero como te dije, la fuerza no esta contenta con que Ezra haya hecho eso**

 **huésped:**

 **Esdras Bridger 878:**

 **huésped:**

 **ginny jarrus: lo se, y me voy a pasar aun más**

 **nuyen 236: la historia no tendra un final feliz, pero, en la secuela lo mas probable es que si**

 **otakurebel:**

En cuanto el sith término de leer los resultados se sorprendió cuanto había logrado soportar todo eso el chico, eso, eso era imposible, con lo primero que le hicieron debió de haber terminado muerto, pero demostró ser demasiando fuerte el chico, volteo a ver al stormtrooper y pensó lo que le iba a decir antes de decirlo

Bien, preparen la transmisión de la Holo-red, quiero que la transmitan una vez por día, así recordando cómo fue que su chispa de esperanza murió por culpa de unos rebeldes, transmítanla los próximos 3 meses

Si señor- se volteó para irse

Y una cosa más, hagan parecer que es culpa de esos insurgentes, quiero que toda la galaxia se entere de quien fue la culpa realmente

Como ordene mi lord- dijo y se fue

Cuando el trooper se fue, Vader salió, había tomado una decisión, empezó a caminar hacia la sala de medicina, el señor oscuro no podía entender porque sentía lastima, él sabía que el chico se iba a matar, pero aun así, se sentía, triste, el niño tenía 1 año menos que Ahsoka cuando la abandonaron, la habían abandonado los jedis, la togruta había dejado la orden jedi a los 17 años por culpa de un atentado que ni siquiera estuvo el día en que paso, y si, Lord Vader aun pensaba en ella, la verdad, a veces parecía que Anakin seguía dentro de esa máquina, se tardó algunos minutos en llegar a la zona médica, cuando entro pudo ver al chico sobre una mesa de metal, ya no tenía los guantes o los zapatos dejando ver realmente lo chicas que eran las manos al igual que los pies, y las cicatrices que tenía, y ahora se veía más pálido, el sith vio una silla y se sentó del lado izquierdo del chico, se le quedo mirando, por un largo tiempo no le quito los ojos de encima, y lo miraba con….dulzura y tristeza, pero como tenía el casco puesto nadie lo podía notar, solo se le quedo viendo el rostro del chico que seguía igual, no había paz, solo había dolor, sentía algo de admiración hacia él, aún era muy joven, más joven que su ex-padawan cuando abandono la orden jedi, él era solo un niño, un niño que dio su vida para salvar a sus amigos, que tuvo que soportar tanto dolor, él era la primera persona en durar más de 6 meses con las torturas imperiales, al chico realmente no le importaba que lo lastimaran, le importaba que lastimaran a su familia, él había aceptado a ser un sith con tal de proteger a su maestro, él se enfrentó contra el inquisidor y él para lograr obtener más tiempo para que lograran escapar, él se suicidó para no dañar personas en un futuro, Vader por eso sentía mucha admiración, porque él era demasiado joven y ya actuaba como un verdadero jedi para proteger a los que amaba, aunque además de admiración sentía mucha tristeza, porque el jedi le dijo todas esas cosas y lo había amenazado, sentía tristeza porque todo lo logro soportar para proteger a su familia, ¡pero así es como se lo pagaron!, dejándolo solo, hiriendo los sentimientos de un chico, que realmente tenía el alma y la inocencia de un niño, eso no era justo, y el sith lo sabía, lo habían abandonado, lo habían dejado a su suerte, lo habían hecho morir, los días que había pasado después de que el jedi le había dicho todas esas cosas horribles se estaba muriendo por dentro, incluso insulto a sus padres, Vader tenía que reconocer que aunque eran rebeldes, era demasiado triste, se los habían llevado justo el 7 día del imperio dejando solo al pequeño en las calles, robando, aprendiendo a sobrevivir sin que nadie lo ayudara a excepción de 2 personas que ni siquiera sabían si estaban vivas o no, había trabajado con cazas recompensas, había hecho todo lo posible para sobrevivir, pero esos rebeldes tuvieron la culpa de todo, de meter a un niño a la lucha más inútil que se haya podido escuchar, ellos tenían la culpa, toda la culpa, no era de él chico, si no de ellos, Ezra había llamado a Vader Anakin, y eso le recordó para que se volvió un sith, para proteger a los que amaba, pero que no pudo, entonces recordó a Padme, y a su hijo que iba a nacer, tendría la misma edad que el niño, exactamente la misma edad, al hombre que antes había sido un jedi le empezaron a brotar lágrimas, entonces recordó algo, que cuando un jedi o padawan ya había terminado con su misión en la vida se llenaba de paz y se volvía parte de la fuerza, lo cual eso no le paso al chico, él realmente no se merecía morir, no se lo merecía, no se merecía pasar por todo ese dolor, él tenía que hacer algo, Vader se había vuelto un sith para proteger a la que amaba, y no lo cumplió, cuando era jedi trato de proteger a Ahsoka, a tratar de defenderla, pero no logro que siguiera con él por culpa del consejo jedi, ahora, no iba a permitir que esto se quedara así, él iba a encontrar la manera con la ayuda de 2 personas, él iba a tratar de cambiar las cosas en el futuro, pero por ahora no había nada que hacer, porque ya estaba hecho, estaba tan concentrado el lord sith que no se dio cuenta de que un trooper entro a la sala

Mi lord

El sith salió de sus pensamientos y volteo hacia el

Si

Señor, la transmisión ya está al aire

Excelente, ahora se puede retirar soldado

Si señor

Dicho esto se fue del cuarto tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ver, la mirada de Vader se posó de nuevo en el chico, pasaron las horas hasta que llego la noche, el señor oscuro se levantó y antes de irse acaricio el cabello del chico, después la mejilla y al final la barbilla

Que la fuerza te acompañe Ezra Bridger, por ahora, nos volveremos a ver pronto, no sé como pero arreglare las cosas, lo prometo- le dijo con dulzura

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, en el camino se encontró con 2 médicos/enfermeros y un droide medico

Quiero al chico congelado en carbonita y después puesto en mi nave para regresar a coruscant-les ordeno

Si señor-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Con eso cada quien se fue a donde tenía que ir, aunque el sith realmente quería caminar para despejar su mente, porque la verdad odiaba al jedi y a la tripulación por haberle hecho eso a un niño, odiaba a la rebelión por haber hecho que un niño se metiera a una pelea sin retorno, en el camino se encontró al agente Kallus y lo detuvo

Agente, dígales a los inquisidores que quieran perseguir a la tripulación fantasma que no persigan solamente al jedi, sino a toda la tripulación, y a menos de que vuelvan a atacar, entendido

Si señor

Vader quería cumplir una parte del trato que le hizo al chico, y él lo quería tener en su cuarto como un recordatorio, por eso lo mando a congelar, debido a que los órganos se mantenían estables cuando los congelaban y estaban intactos, tal vez, un día encuentre como poder revivirlo, porque realmente, su misión aún no estaba terminada, y posiblemente la fuerza, estaría enojada con Ezra porque hizo lo que hizo.


	50. CAPITULO 49: LA TRANSMISION

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 49: LA TRANSMISION

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **NO LO PUEDO CREER, DE VERDAD ESTAMOS A LA VUELTA DEL FINAL, LA VERDAD NO LO PUEDO CREER, CUANDO PUBLIQUE EL ULLTIMO CAPITULO VOY A ESTAR LLORANDO, EN SERIO, LO JURO**

 **CREO QUE ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, ASI QUE EL SIGUIENTE POSIBLEMENTE SE EL ULTIMO SI NO ES MUY LARGO,**

 **ESTOY LLORANDO, LEÍ LA MITAD DE LOS COMENTARIOS Y PUES SIGO LLORANDO, AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OO DISFRUTEN COMO YO DISFRUTO HACERLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **ME DORMI HASTA LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA, JEJEJEJE**

 **hera 12 rebels:**

 **Sabine wren 857: no, Darth Vader sintió tristeza y lastima por Ezra, aunque, también la parte de anakin que todavía no ha perdido por completo, yyyyyyy, verdad que estuvo absolutamente genial la peli!, yo estaba con la boca abierta todo el tiempo, te juro que no lloro por o que le paso a..., estaba llorando de lo emocionada que estaba, de ver otra película de star wars otra vez, y de que por fin el personaje principal fuera una chica, sip, ya lo dije, el personaje principal es rey y ella es..., así que ya que, muajajajaja,**

 **chica sw:**

 **silver shines in moonlight: todavía sigues leyendo?**

 **saraha sting:**

 **chica armada: yo también soy cursi, jejejeje, y tengo que subirlos rapido, ya que el 31 les tengo una sorpresa, muajaja**

 **lupita chapero: se enojo con él porque no tenia que hacer eso, porque no era lo correcto**

 **huésped:**

 **Esdras Bridger 878:**

 **huésped:**

 **ginny jarrus: tan aaaaaaah?, jejejeje, si estas muda, es broma, y si estas muy enojada porque mataron a ya sabes quien, la verdad quiero ver la reacción de mi mama cuando vea quien lo mato, muajajajaj**

 **nuyen 236: es un fic, así que yo puedo encontrar la manera, muajajaja**

 **otakurebel:**

 **saiko mr: todavía sigues leyendo?**

Sabine en serio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era tan increíble que simplemente no podía ser real, pero lo era, estaba viendo a, a…Ezra, no estaba herido o maltratado, era como antes de que se lo llevaran, era realmente imposible, pero él estaba ahí, ahí justo enfrente de ella, la mandaloriana se levantó y quedo enfrente de él viéndolo fijamente tratando de procesar lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos azules estaban más vivos que nunca, se podía ver a través del cuerpo del "chico" y era luminoso, por lo que la habitación se llenó de un hermoso brillo azul brillante pero claro

Ezra….en serio eres tu-pregunto más sorprendida que como pregunta

No Sabine, soy un mensaje pre gravado… ¡claro que soy yo!, ¡¿quién más iba a ser?!-dijo en su tono arrogante y encantador haciendo sonreír un poco a la chica

Para hacer que Sabine le creyera extendió la mano al igual que ella y las juntaron, la mandaloriana volvió a comenzar a llorar porque recordó que estaba muerto pero también porque estaba tan feliz de volver a ver su actitud arrogante y simpática, entonces inesperadamente ella lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo un poco, aun así él le devolvió el abrazo, la chica hundió su rostro en el hombreo del chico y siguió llorando, Ezra para tratar de tranquilizarla froto la espalda de la chica

Ezra, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe

Yo también

Cuando por fin se calmó después de varios segundos, ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos hasta que la curiosidad de la mandaloriana llego a su límite

No tienes marcas o heridas, ¿Cómo es que te puedo ver, como es que estas aquí?- le preguntó sorprendida

 _"Pánico se disparó al mencionar eso, no quería decírselo, tenía muy poco tiempo, yo sabía que la fuerza estaba furiosa conmigo por lo que hice, parecía que más cosas eran ciertas de las que Kanan me había dicho, al recordar ese nombre un escalofrió recorrió por mi columna vertebral, le tenía tanto miedo que solo recordar el nombre me daban unas ganas muy fuertes de salir corriendo y ocultarme, pero aun con todo ese miedo le conteste con lo más rápido y breve que pude, no podía dejar que estos sentimientos arruinaran este momento para ambos"_

No tengo suficiente tiempo para explicarte, y yo no debería de estar aquí, la fuerza está enojada conmigo, así que no tengo mucho tiempo, vine para decirte que ya es la hora, de decirles a los demás que estoy muerto-dijo rápido pero también calmado

Claro pero, lo que realmente quiero saber es que fue todo lo que te hicieron-le dijo pidiendo que le dijera

 _"Yo tampoco quería responder a esa pregunta, no quería que supiera todo lo que tuve que sufrir por ellos, temía que dijera que un niño de 5 años habría durado más que yo, temía que ya no me quisiera y que dijera exactamente lo mismo que mi ex maestro, yo no podría soportar todo ese dolor una vez más, así que trate de ver si realmente quería saberlo"_

¿Realmente quieres saber?-dijo con la mirada al suelo

 _"Yo no tenía las agallas para decirlo, así que me acorde de la transmisión que pasa en la Holo-red imperial, aunque sabía que lo mentían mucho, ahí estaba todo lo que me había hecho, y todo por lo que había sufrido"_

Si

 _"No tuve más opción que decírselo, tenía la esperanza de que diría que no, pero conociéndola, la idea no se le iba a quitar de la cabeza hasta saber la verdad"_

Está bien, ve al salón común y prende la Holo red imperial, estaré esperándote, pero apresúrate-dijo antes de atravesar una pared y desaparecer

Rápidamente la chica con armadura colorida salió de su habitación y corriendo entro al salón común, cuando llego vio que Ezra ya estaba ahí, se acercó a la mesa de dejarik y encendió la Holo-red imperial, a los pocos segundos se escuchó a una persona hablando sobre lo que parecía ser algo importante

"Queridos ciudadanos de Lothal y cualquier otro planeta de la galaxia que este escuchando esto, hace exactamente 9 meses capturamos a un criminal, ladrón y rebelde, durante 6 meses tuvo que soportar de torturas y palizas, así pagando sus crímenes y dándonos información valiosa acerca de los rebeldes y de él mismo, y justamente en el día del imperio pasado murió, han pasado 3 meses desde que eso paso, pero, la verdad con todo lo que sufrió no habría podido sobrevivir

Su nombre era Ezra Bridger

Había cumplido 16 años ese mismo día

Y a continuación les daré los resultados médicos

Sujeto: Ezra Bridger

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de nacimiento: primer día del imperio

Apariencia:

Cabello, cejas y pestañas azul rey oscuro,

Ojos azules eléctricos,

Piel bronceada,

Estatura 1.65 metros,

Ocupación: rebelde

Padres: Mira y Ephrain Bridger

Domicilio: desconocido

RESULTADOS

Inyecciones:

110 inyecciones grandes para la consciencia

2 inyecciones para la inconsciencia

7 inyecciones inhibidoras de fuerza

7 inyecciones causa dolor

854 inyecciones de veneno causa dolor

3 inyecciones de debilidad

Total: 983

Fracturas:

Brazos totalmente rotos

Hombros rotos

Piernas rotas

Pies rotos

Manos rotas

4 costillas rotas

La mayoría de los huesos no importante rotos

Fracturas leves en la columna

Total: error

Cortadas, Heridas y Moretones, etc:

Heridas profundas de dagas por todo el cuerpo

Ataques y mordeduras de criaturas salvajes

Heridas causadas por el droide interrogador/tortura por el cuerpo

Cortadas y heridas de sables de luz por todo el cuerpo, (más de 50)

Quemaduras por todo el cuerpo

Golpes graves en todo el cuerpo

Disparos de blasters en baja intensidad

Moretones por todo el cuerpo

Marcas de electricidad

Total: error

Métodos, (no mencionados en lo anterior):

Descargas eléctricas de nivel 500, (no suficiente para matar)

Sonidos agudos y graves de nivel 50

Múltiples intentos de ahorcamiento

Manipulaciones por medio de la fuerza

Dejarlo colgado (interrumpiendo la circulación de sangre en muñecas y tobillos)

Tortura mental

Total: 6 métodos

Daños (ocasionados por todo lo anterior):

Daño a los oídos

Daño al sistema nervioso por las múltiples descargas

Daño mental grave (mente destrozada)

Daño a los órganos por las múltiples sustancias toxicas y dañinas

Sangre toxica, o llena de las sustancias

Pérdida de sangre grave

Daño a su cabeza y cerebro

Contusiones internas

Derrames internos, muy leves

Daño a los pulmones

Daño a las cuerdas bucales

Total: 12 daños

Causas de la muerte:

Perdida grave de sangre

Desnutrición y falta de alimentos y agua

Heridas internas

Causa de la muerte:

Herida de sable de luz que atravesó el corazón

Día de muerte: XVI día del imperio

Persona que lo mato: el mismo Ezra Bridger

Razón: desconocida…

El imperio y sus vidas estarán mejor con este peligroso criminal muerto, pero hay que recordar que solo era un niño, él realmente no merecía morir, solo quería hacer lo correcto, pero su mente fue influenciada por estos rebeldes y en realidad, ellos hicieron que el se apuñalara, lo engañaron, nunca lo quisieron, solo lo usaron, y cuando el necesito su ayuda lo dejaron como si fuera una basura, puede que crean que mentimos pero les decimos la verdad, por culpa de estos criminales un niño inocente y solo murió, lamentablemente nos dimos cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, su maestro, la persona que lo había invitado a unirse a ellos fue el que le dio el gran impulso de acabar con su vida, y tenemos la prueba de eso, solo escuchen

¡Ay por dios!, ¡solo digan adiós y ya!

No, ya no lo es más, es de Vader, y yo no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida, lo odio

Ezra, yo nunca te podría perdonar por lo que hiciste, yo, yo, te odio

Bien, te odio, nos metiste en esta trampa, por tu culpa seguimos aquí, tu solo fuiste una carga para mí, hubiera sido más fácil enseñarle a un tooka a volar que tratar de enseñarte solo una cosa, arruinaste mi vida y la de los demás, nos retrasaste en las misiones, fue un gran error seguir buscándote cuando todo decía que no, ojala nunca te hubiéramos conocido, ojala te hubiéramos dejado en las manos del imperio, ojala hubieras muerto, ojala no hubieras nacido, tantos jedis murieron solo para que tu vinieras al mundo, si no fuera por ti mi maestra todavía seguiría con vida, ojala no hubieras existido, solo causas el caos y la destrucción junto con la muerte, tu solo causaste jaquecas y dolor de cabeza a mi vida, ojala termines muerto después de que nos vallamos, eres el peor padawan, niño y huérfano que hubiera existido, tu realmente eres una rata de loth, eres muy débil y cobarde, siempre buscas hacharle la culpa a los demás, por eso no pudiste ayudar a tus padres y por eso ahora están muertos, ojala nunca hubiera decidido ir por ti cuando Kallus te capturo, ojala nunca te hubiéramos salvado de esos cazas TIE la primera vez, ojala el inquisidor te hubiera matado cuando pudo, ojala te hubiera dejado solo en esa cueva en el viejo templo, y ojala tus padres te hubieran dejado en las calles cuando naciste para que murieras, una sola pistola vale más que tú, todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida fue todo tu culpa, si tuviste amigos y se fueron fue solo para engañarte, si tuviste que trabajar con un cazador de recompensas ojala te hubiera matado, tú no eres la clase de persona que tiene un sable de luz, esa arma es solo para los que están destinados a ser jedis, y tú nunca vas a serlo, más te vale alejarte de mí porque si te acercas a mi después de que nos liberen te matare, y lo digo en serio niño, lo juro, te odio y te quiero muerto lejos de mi vida

Es por eso que eres tan débil, eres solo un niño que no puede hacer más que llorar e ir con sus padres, ¡oh lo siento! ¡Es cierto!, ¡Ellos están muertos!

Él dijo que se lo dijera, además, a quien le importa si ya no lo volveremos a ver

No, y no quiero saberlo, como ya dije, no lo volveremos a ver

Bien, porque no me interesa lo que hagas con tu miserable vida, lo único que quiero es que te alejes de la mía

Lo crean o no, fue así, fue por su culpa rebeldes que un chico sin padres haya tenido que pagar por sus crimines y sus errores, fue todo por su culpa, si creen que fue culpa de él están muy equivocados, Ezra Bridger ahora estaría vivo y atendido por los especialistas médicos imperiales si no le hubieran plantado todo eso al chico, ¿están contentos ahora?,¿ están contentos de haber hacho derramar sangre a una persona inocente?, están contentos, no dejaremos que hagan eso con más niños, no lo haremos…

Entonces pasaron una imagen tirado en el suelo sangrando y totalmente herido

Y la transmisión se termino

La mandaloriana quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, a causa de que casi todo eso era real, todo había sido por culpa de ellos, en cierto modo, pero aun así, el imperio encontró de decir la verdad de una forma falsamente


	51. CAPITULO 50: PRIMERO LA TWI LEK

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 50: PRIMERO LA TWI´LEK

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **SORPRESA** **! ESTE NO VA A SER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, ESTE ES (LO MAS PROBABLE) EL PENÚLTIMO, OSEA QUE EL SIGUIENTE ES EL ULTIMO, MUAJAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

 **NO ES MUY LARGO PERO QUIERO PUBLICARLO HOY**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y A TODAS, AUNQUE CREO QUE SON CHICAS TODAS, PERO AUN ASÍ, EN SERIO GRACIAS POR HABER ESTADO CONMIGO ESTE AÑO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

 **hera 12 rebels: no te preocupes por eso ahora**

 **Sabine wren 857: te gusto la sorpresa, no era el penúltimo, este posiblemente si**

 **chica sw:**

 **silver shines in moonlight:**

 **oranqua18: me alegra que te haya gustado, y me alegra saber que hay alguien tan fanática como yo**

 **saraha sting:**

 **chica armada: el mismo día que termine este fic, publicare la secuela de la trampa la caida y el rescate**

 **huésped:**

 **Esdras Bridger 878:**

 **huésped:**

 **ginny jarrus:**

 **nuyen 236: aquí esta!**

 **otakurebel: tranquila, el va a sufrir en el próximo capitulo, en la secuela**

 **saiko mr:**

 **devilspr: sigues leyendo?**

Cuando Ezra volteo vio que estaba llorando, lo cual lo confundió un poco

 _"¿No me odia?, ¿está fingiendo?, no entiendo su comportamiento, ¿será que en verdad cree que todo lo que me paso fue su culpa?"_

Ezra, en serio lo siento, no creí que te hicieran tanto en serio perdóname-le dijo llorando

 _"Oh no, ella piensa que es su culpa"_

Pero Sabine, no fue tu culpa, fue mía, no te culpes por eso-le dijo para calmarla un poco

Tienes razón, no fue mi culpa-dijo dejando de llorar

 _"Me va a culpar y a decir que soy el peor, ¡realmente me odia!"_

Tenemos que decirle a los demás que estás muerto, tú lo dijiste, no tienes mucho tiempo, ¿quieres venir?- le pregunto

 _"No puedo, no quiero, tengo miedo, miedo de todos ellos, miedo de ella"_

Yo, yo no lo se-dijo en un susurro

 _"Si ellos siguen fingiendo, es mejor seguirles el juego"_

Está bien-dijo- pero tú les dirás, yo no, no podría

Como quieras-dijo la artista, entones se le ocurrió algo divertido-carrera con Hera, en 3 2 1, ¡ya!

Entonces la chica salió corriendo y por unos deci-segundo se quedó en shock, hasta que reacciono y salió corriendo tras la chica colorida, el chico siguió a la mandaloriana y a los pocos segundos se olvidaron a donde iba por lo que Ezra comenzó a corretear a Sabine dentro y fuera de la nave, ambos riendo, por ese tiempo se olvidaron de todos su problemas y solo disfrutaron del momento, parecía que habían vuelto al pasado porque ambos, después de tantos años, por fin estaban jugando como los niños que debieron de haber sido en su infancia, para l mandaloriana esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, hacia unos cuantos minutos ella estaba en su cuarto llorando y ahora estaba corriendo y riendo, lo cual para los demás era algo extraño, como habían hecho una misión estaban agotados por lo que nadie tenía los ánimos para salir, aunque como ellos no sabían nada de Ezra no estaban tan deprimidos, por correr tan rápido y son control ambos terminaron en el suelo y recordaron a donde tenían que ir realmente

Oye, ¿no se supone que íbamos con Hera?-pregunto Ezra

Cierto, ahora sí, carrera con Hera-dijo la chica resaltando la última parte

Se levantaron, entraron en la nave y ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la habitación de la twi´lek, los 2 guardaron silencio y Ezra se volvió invisible para escuchar la conversación mientras que Sabine tocaba la puerta

Adelante

La puerta se abrió y la chica entro, vio que la piloto estaba sentada en la cama y que después le hizo una seña par que se sentara a su lado derecho, la niña le hizo caso y se sentó para después mirarla a los ojos

Hera, necesito decirte algo importante

De acuerdo, pero ¿está relacionado con Ezra?

Si, mira, yo les he estado ocultando algo, es la razón por la que no he querido salir de mi cuarto y he estado llorando desde que llegamos

Sabine, sé que Ezra está entrenando para ser un sith y que lo extrañas, todos lo extrañamos

 _"Ezra, no te dejes engañar, sabes que no te quieren y que te odian, no caigas en su engaño, sabes que todo fue tu culpa, solamente tratan de convencerte de que no lo fue para lastimarte aún más, mejor sigue su juego para que no hagan daño, sabes perfectamente que te odian"_

Lo sé, pero no es eso, es que, hoy entre a la Holo-red imperial y encontré una transmisión que decía-trato de decir pero las lágrimas nublaron un poco su visión impidiendo concentrarse- decía que Ezra está muerto

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la twi´lek, ¿su miembro más joven de la tripulación estaba muerto?, el pánico se empezó a apoderar de ella, cuando entonces recordó que la había hecho el imperio por lo que debía de ser falsa

Sabine, no creo que debas de creerle al imperio, lo más probable es que sea una mentira

No Hera, no lo es, yo lo sé, él me lo dijo-susurro

¿Cómo que él te lo dijo?-pregunto asustada

Antes de que nos liberaran me dijo que iba a morir, que él ya lo sabía-le dijo llorando

El sith lo debió de haber matado-le dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

La verdad no, no lo mataron ellos, mira, después de que Kanan le dijo todo eso a Ezra y ustedes se fueron con él, yo me quede hablando con Ezra, solo que no hablamos con palabras, si no con pensamientos, él me dijo que se iba a suicidar y que no le dijera a nadie, que él me iba a avisar cuando estuviera a punto de hacerlo-dijo tristemente- de hecho, la primera vez que intento hacerlo fue cuando estábamos en la otra celda pero le pude decir que estábamos aun ahí, por eso fue y nos salvó- hizo una pausa-pero ya la segunda vez sí lo hizo, se clavó su sable de luz después de su castigo por habernos ayudado a escapar, yo le dije que les iba a decir después de algunos días y es por eso que yo he estado en mi cuarto deprimida- le dijo por fin

La piloto no podía creerlo, Ezra, ¿estaba muerto?, empezó a llorar, si miembro estaba muerto, y era por su culpa, no tuvo las fuerzas para contener las lágrimas y no las quería tener, ella quería al chico como si fuera su hijo, cuando el chico vio esto, comenzó a creer de que todo era real, y que si lo querían, se empezó a sentir mal, no quería verla llorar, realmente la quería y no podía hacerla sentir mal

No Hera, por favor no llores-le suplico el niño

 _"Aunque ellos no me quieren, yo si a ellos, solo que les tengo miedo, pero aun así los amo y no quiero que se culpen por lo que fue mi culpa"_


	52. CAPITULO 51: ¿SON MIS HERMANOS?

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 51: "¿SON MIS HERMANOS?"

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **LO SIENTO LOO SIENTO LO SIENTO, YA SE QUE NO HE PUBLICADO, PERO TUVE UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, Y NO SE ME OCURRÍA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, PERO AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE, UNA COSA, COMO YA VOY A ENTRAR A CLASES LAS ACTUALIZACIONES NO VAN A SER TAN SEGUIDAS, PERO AUN TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR LO MAS QUE PUEDA**

 **SEAMOS SINCEROS, LES GUSTA LA ESCUELA, PERO NO LAS TAREAS, ESO ME PASA A MI, ASI QUE, NO ME CULPEN SI TARDO MAS DE 3 SEMANAS EN ACTUALIZAR**

 **Y LES RECOMIENDO UN PAR DE FICS MUY PADRES**

 **DOWFALL POR KAVELLA**

 **WHAT HAPPENED TO US POR AZULABLUE92**

 **hera 12 rebels: solo te diré que Ezra nunca va a dejar de...**

 **Sabine wren 857: igual yo**

 **chica sw: es lo que quiero transmitir, toda la confucion que le causaron a Ezra**

 **silver shines in moonlight:**

 **oranqua18:**

 **saraha picadura:**

 **chica armada: gracias por no apresurarme**

 **huésped:**

 **Esdras Bridger 878:**

 **huésped:**

 **ginny jarrus: que bien**

 **nuyen 236: igualmente**

 **otakurebel: lo siento por la actualización** **tardía**

 **saiko mr:**

 **devilspr:**

Al decir esto el chico perdió la concentración y se hizo visible al mismo tiempo que abrazo a la piloto, y cuando ella reconoció la voz y levanto la cabeza vio que un brillo azul iluminaba la habitación, entonces le llego la sensación de que alguien la estaba abrazando, al voltear a ver quién era se quedó sin aliento pero le devolvió el abrazo al adolescente, después de unos segundos se separaron y el chico quedo de rodillas mientras la twi´lek seguía sentada en la cama, ella seguía en estado de shock, se voltearon a ver a los ojos y Hera trato de no llorar

Ezra, estas…estas-tartamudeo

Muerto-dijo por ella

 _"Soy un total fracaso, un terrible error"_

Cuando dijo eso la hembra verde sintió una punzada en su corazón y el estómago se le revolvió, las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a salir, pero en vez de llorar puso las manos en los hombros del chico causándole un escalofrió y más miedo de que le hicieran algo malo

Ezra, en serio lo siento, realmente queríamos volver por ti y no haberte dejado abandonado-le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

 _"No confíes, sabes que esto no es real, por más verdad y real que parezca, esto no lo es, ellos no te quieren, te odian, y están fingiendo, al igual que todos los demás"_

Lo se -susurró siguiendo el "juego"

En serio te extrañe hijo-le dijo volviéndolo a abrazar

 _"Esto parece tan real, pero no lo es y nunca lo fue, desde el principio el jedi me odiaba, pude escuchar sus palabras la primera vez… por favor Hera, es de la calle, salvaje, insensato, peligroso… aun me duele que me hayan engañado como todos los demas"_

Si pudiera volver atrás para salvarte lo haría-le dijo acariciándole el pelo azul del muchacho

 _"No llores Ezra"_

Te amo-le dijo triste

 _"Todo es falso"_

Y lo siento-le dijo después

 _"Y nadie nunca me quiso, ni siquiera mis padres"_

Se separaron del abrazo y los 2 adolescentes salieron de la habitación de la capitana, en cuanto lo hicieron la puerta se cerró y se escucharon los sollozos de la rebelde, ahora tenían que decirle al lasat el cual estaba en la zona de carga discutiendo con el droide, mientras más se acercaban más fuertes se escuchaban los gritos, y eso logro hacer sonreír un poco al muchacho al recordar las peleas que había tenido con ellos

 _"Se me acaba el tiempo y las fuerzas para seguir aquí, ¡deja de pensar en eso Ezra y no seas más tonto de lo que ya eres!"_

Cuando llegaron vieron que Zeb y Chopper se estaban gritando entre ellos, ambos a punto de lastimar al otro, claro que el chico ya estaba invisible por lo que no lo podían ver

¡Yo no tuve la culpa hojalata!-grito el lasat

Ruidos mecánicos del droide enojado

¡Cállate, no metas al chico en esto!

Más ruidos del droide

¡Entonces porque lo mencionaste!

Más ruidos enojados

¡Si Hera se entera de esto te matara cubeta oxidada!

Más ruidos enojados

¡De qué demonios estás hablando, no fue mi culpa de que se me cayera el combustible!

Dijo más dialogo en binario

¡Si tan solo alguien no me hubiera electrocutado!

¡Ejem!-dijo la mandaloriana para llamar la atención de los 2

Ambos voltearon y dejaron de discutir debido a la expresión de la chica, nunca en su vida la habían visto así

Lo siento, es solo que sin el chico aquí, es muy conflictivo el lugar-le dijo el lasat

Entonces el droide dijo algo que significaba "realmente lo extrañamos"

 _"Mi vida es una mentira"_

Chicos necesito decirles algo-les confeso mientras bajaba las escaleras

Claro….. ¿Ocurre algo malo?-le pregunto acercándose

 _"SI, no debí de haber existido"_

Si, verán, Ezra….., él esta…

Muerto, ¿no es verdad?-le completo el lasat con la cabeza gacha

 _"Soy un error"_

 _"¡Ya dejen de jugar!"_

Si, lo siento chicos-les dijo

 _"Soy yo"_

El lasat comenzó a llorar, nadie nunca lo había visto así, él realmente extrañaba al chico, lo quería como un hermano, no quería que sufriera, lo quería de vuelta, el musculoso y fuerte del grupo realmente era un sentimental escondido atrás de su cuerpo y fuerza, ya había perdido a sus hermanos de sangre y ahora había perdido a su hermano de fianza, se sentía demasiado fatal, cuando la mandaloriana vio esto, fue a abrazarlo, y pronto el droide se unió también para tratar de calmar su dolor mientras que el fantasma del chico no podía hacer as que mirar

 _"No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer"_

Yo también los amo a ambos, traten de no ocasionar tantos problemas y protejan a todos- les dijo, especialmente a Zeb y Chopper

Cuando ellos escucharon esto creyeron que estaban alucinando, pero los droides no alucinan, así que se calmaron un poco, y para unos pocos segundos después se calmaron y dejaron de abrazarse por lo que solamente se miraron

Gracias por habernos dicho Sabine, pero necesito un tiempo a solas, me tengo que ir

Diciendo esto subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, cuando llego, cerró la puerta c0on seguro, se recargo y se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo, y después se quedó mirando la litera del chico y algunas de sus cosas que seguían ahí, él jamás las iba mover de su lugar, la mitad de la cabina seguiría siendo del chico, finalmente, comenzó a llorar y a desahogarse. Mientras tanto, en cuanto se fue el droide se vio desanimado y comenzó a emitir sonidos tristes

Lo siento de verdad Chopper-le dijo la artista

La chica subió las escaleras y llego a la cabina del piloto, se tomó un momento y se sentó en uno de los asientos traseros, respiro unas cuantas veces y se tranquilizo, entonces apareció un brillo azul, que era Ezra, no quería mostrarse, ya que el jedi podía salir en cualquier momento, y le podría hacer daño

 _"Continua actuando"_

Sabine, siento mucho haberte puesto esta carga, pero nos tenemos que apresurar, se me acaba el tiempo, la fuerza trata de sacarme de aquí, trata de alejarme, y aún falta una persona más-le dijo nervioso, sus emociones estaban demasiado desequilibradas

Tienes razón-se tomó un respiro-tenemos que decirle a Kanan

 _"El infierno se va a desatar"_

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndolo temblar un poco

 _"Esto sera peor que en Mustafar"_


	53. CAPITULO 52: HE SIDO UN CRETINO

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 52: HE SIDO UN CRETINO

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **CORAL ESTA DE VUELTA!**

 **PERDON EN SERIO POR HABERME TARDADO 3 SEMANAS, PER**

 **SIIII, LA VERDAD NO SE CUANTO PUEDA DURAR ESTO, PERO, YA VIERON EL TRAILER EN DONDE SALE LEIA EN REBELS, AAAAAAH!**

 **OLVIDEN A LEIA, YA VIERON EL DE LAS SEGUNDA MITAD D LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, OSEA, ME QUEDE CON LA BOCA ABIERTA, Y ME GASTE MIS MEGAS PARO PODER VERLO, PERO VALIÓ COMPLETAMENTE LA PENA**

 **hera 12 rebeldes: no te prometo nada**

 **Sabine wren 857: lo se**

 **chica sw: lo se**

 **plata brilla en luz de la luna:**

 **oranqua18:**

 **saraha picadura:**

 **chica armada:**

 **huésped:**

 **Esdras Bridger 878:**

 **huésped:**

 **ginny jarrus: perdona por haberme tardado tanto**

 **nuyen 236: jejejeje**

 **otakurebel: aquí esta**

 **saiko mr:**

 **devilspr:**

 _"Esto sera peor que en Mustafar"_

 _"No quiero hablar con él"_

 _"No quiero estar con él"_

 _"No quiero pensar en él"_

 _"No quiero…"_

Está bien, vamos- le dijo por fin

El jedi se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba meditando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en la celda, en la prisión y durante los últimos 9 meses, aunque también se preguntaba porque todos en la nave estaban tristes, podía sentir sus auras y preocupaciones, se sentían tan deprimidas, pronto pensó que por coincidencia todos se habían acordado del chico, la verdad, Kanan lo extrañaba, y no sabía que estaba vivo o no, ya que una angustia le había surgido al recordar de golpe el grito que había escuchado cuando estaban escapando.

Los 2 chicos ya estaban afuera de la habitación esperando el momento correcto para tocar y poder entrar, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero Ezra es el que sentía su corazón a mil por…, a mil por minuto, sentía que esto era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, podía sentir el miedo dominándolo y todos sus malos recuerdos volviendo y otras frases creados de su imaginación por el nivel del miedo, escenarios que él creía que iba a pasar, se estaba imaginando todo, absolutamente todo lo malo que podía pasar, todas las 10,000 oportunidades…..

Por fin la mandaloriana le dio 2 golpes a la puerta y al instante el chico se hizo invisible, esperaron 5 minutos pero no escucharon nada así que la chica volvió a tocar otra vez y esta si contesto

Adelante-se escucho la voz del jedi

La niña se quedo congelada en su lugar y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y vieron que Kanan estaba del otro lado mirando a la artista.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el ex maestro salió el chico vio por completo otras cosas, vio su mirada totalmente enojada que simbolizaba un deseo infinito de matarlo y herirlo, le recorrió el escalofrió mas grande que había sentido en toda su vida y el miedo lo domino, rápidamente salió corriendo por el pasillo, atravesó la puerta que lleva del pasillo a las escaleras de la torreta, y se recargo en la pared para tratar de tranquilizarse, claramente esto lo aterraba, así que decidió escuchar la conversación desde afuera del cuarto.

Después de haber recordado el grito de su ex padawan todo le empezó a dar vueltas al jedi, sintió el aire pesado, que la vista se le volvía negra, la respiración se le acelero y delante de él la escena cambio, vio que estaba en la celda imperial del chico, pero no podía recordar nada de lo que veía, podía ver que 2 troopers tenían sostenido al niño de los brazos y que el inquisidor se acercaba con una jeringa en su mano, vio como le pregunto algo y el chico se negó a responder, vio como le inyectaron el liquido en su brazo izquierdo y que luego lo soltaron, pudo sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, después de unos segundos unas cadenas salieron de la pared dejándolo colgado, entonces empezó a escuchar todo lo que decían

"Tu eres solo un niño"

Vio como su ex padawan grito y una gran migraña se empezó a apoderar de su cabeza

No sirves para nada, Nadie te quiere, tu estas solo, tu maestro no vendrá por ti, de seguro están festejando de que tu ya no estás con ellos

¡No eso no es cierto!- vio como trato de defenderse el niño

Si lo es y lo sabes

¡Alto, detente, ya basta!-grito

Entonces dime tu nombre niño

¡No, nunca te lo diré!

Entonces continuemos

Vio como el sith fue y agarro las otras 3 jeringas del mismo tamaño que la anterior, el chico al verlas se asusto y sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, el sith se las inyecto una por una lenta y dolorosamente en el cuello del adolecente que no paraba de lanzar sus gritos de dolor, ahora le dolía más que nunca antes y gritaba mas fuerte cada vez que el sith hablaba

Tú solo eres un niño de las calles, tus amigos no vendrán por ti, te dejaron solo, totalmente solo, tu maestro debe de estar feliz por haberse librado de ti, si realmente les importabas no seguirías aquí, pero aquí sigues, siempre has estado solo, tú no tienes a nadie…

Todo pareció durar años, y con cada palabra más dolor le llegaba, pero sabia por el rostro del chico, que no había peor cosa que eso….. fue entonces que el jedi se equivoco, la escena se volvió a cambiar y esta si la conocía perfectamente…

"Kanan, yo lo siento, solo he sido una carga para ti, se que nunca me vas a perdonar, si nunca deseas perdonarme lo entenderé"

"Ezra, yo nunca te podría perdonar por lo que hiciste, yo, yo, te odio"

Lo sé y no te lo discuto, tienes derecho a estarlo, continúa, dime todo lo que me tengas que decir, quiero oírlo antes de que te vayas, aunque sea lo peor de la galaxia

"Bien, te odio, nos metiste en esta trampa, por tu culpa seguimos aquí, tu solo fuiste una carga para mí, hubiera sido más fácil enseñarle a un tooka a volar que tratar de enseñarte solo una cosa, arruinaste mi vida y la de los demás, nos retrasaste en las misiones, fue un gran error seguir buscándote cuando todo decía que no, ojala nunca te hubiéramos conocido, ojala te hubiéramos dejado en las manos del imperio, ojala hubieras muerto, ojala no hubieras nacido, tantos jedis murieron solo para que tu vinieras al mundo, si no fuera por ti mi maestra todavía seguiría con vida, ojala no hubieras existido, solo causas el caos y la destrucción junto con la muerte, tu solo causaste jaquecas y dolor de cabeza a mi vida, ojala termines muerto después de que nos vallamos, eres el peor padawan, niño y huérfano que hubiera existido, tu realmente eres una rata de loth, eres muy débil y cobarde, siempre buscas hacharle la culpa a los demás, por eso no pudiste ayudar a tus padres y por eso ahora están muertos, ojala nunca hubiera decidido ir por ti cuando Kallus te capturo, ojala nunca te hubiéramos salvado de esos cazas TIE la primera vez, ojala el inquisidor te hubiera matado cuando pudo, ojala te hubiera dejado solo en esa cueva en el viejo templo, y ojala tus padres te hubieran dejado en las calles cuando naciste para que murieras, una sola pistola vale más que tú, todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida fue todo tu culpa, si tuviste amigos y se fueron fue solo para engañarte, si tuviste que trabajar con un cazador de recompensas ojala te hubiera matado, tú no eres la clase de persona que tiene un sable de luz, esa arma es solo para los que están destinados a ser jedis, y tú nunca vas a serlo, más te vale alejarte de mí porque si te acercas a mi después de que nos liberen te matare, y lo digo en serio niño, lo juro, te odio y te quiero muerto lejos de mi vida"

"Es por eso que eres tan débil, eres solo un niño que no puede hacer más que llorar e ir con sus padres, ¡oh lo siento! ¡Es cierto!, ¡Ellos están muertos!"

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez vio el verdadero rostro que el chico mostro ese día, vio los ojos que mostraban total terror, miedo y tristeza, pudo sentir el dolor que daba su mirada, pudo ver la sangre que corría de su rostro por las heridas, pudo ver el rostro de un niño con el pasado más injusto y horrible de todos…

Despertó

Parecía que habían pasado horas, pero cuando vio su holo- reloj vio que apenas habían pasado unos segundos, se dio cuenta justo ahora, que era la peor persona de toda la galaxia por haberle dicho todo eso al niño, hasta este momento pudo ver lo que realmente sintió el chico, aunque, todos los lectores saben que realmente fue mucho más, fue entonces cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, rápidamente se volvió a sentar y hablo

Adelante

Pasaron varios segundos y esto le preocupo un poco, así que se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio a la artista, pero ella parecía estar asustada o sorprendida cuando el jedi abrió la puerta

Sabine, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto

Si, necesito decirte algo importante- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

El jedi comprendió que era importante, pero también él le tenía que decir algo importante

Claro, adelante, yo también necesito decirte algo

La mandaloriana entro y el jedi cerró la puerta después de volver a entrar, los 2 se quedaron mirando durante algún tiempo hasta que Kanan rompió el silencio

Así que, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

Necesito decirte algo acerca de Ezra

Igual yo

En ese caso, mejor tu primero- le dijo para tener más tiempo para prepararse

Está bien- dio un suspiro para tratar de relajarse un poco- mira Sabine, he cometido un gran error, un error demasiado estúpido

Te escucho

Hace unas semanas que estábamos en las celdas de la prisión, bueno, en la de Ezra…. Aaaaah!, fui un completo estúpido, deje que la ira, el odio y especialmente el miedo me dominaran y mira todo lo que he causado…..- hizo una pausa para tratar de tragar el nudo de su garganta- le he dicho todo lo que nunca quise decirle, ¿tu escuchaste verdad?- el jedi la volteo a ver

La chica asintió

He sido un cretino, él solamente se quedó para protegernos y yo lo único que hice fue criticarlo, y por si fuera poco insulté a sus padres y lo amenace, me he convertido en un monstruo- las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos - él no se merecía nada de eso, él era un hijo para mí, ¿Por qué lo deje?, escuche su grito, me gusto oírlo sufrir y lo deje solo contra los 2, no sé porque grito, solo sé que me gusto, ¡qué clase de maestro hace eso!, no puedo creer que lo hice, soy él peor, cuando más me necesitó lo insulte, él necesito mi apoyo y lo deje, el acepto todo eso para salvarme, y yo lo lastime aún más…- hizo otra pausa- ojala algún día lo volvamos a ver para poder disculparme con él y decirle realmente lo que pienso sobre si mismo - termino de decir y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verde-azules

Fue entonces cuando vio que la mandaloriana comenzó a llorar y eso le preocupo

Nunca lo volveremos a ver- hizo una pausa para limpiarse las mejillas- debiste de controlar tu ira, sabes que eso te hace mal- hizo otra pausa para pensar que palabras eran las correctas- debiste de haberle dicho antes, porque nunca volverás a tener la oportunidad de hablar con él

El jedi se quedó algo atónito y confundido, pero se podía ver fácilmente el miedo que trataba de ocultar


	54. NOTA DE AUTOR

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

NOTA DE AUTOR

LO SIENTO, EN SERIO LO SIENTO , SE QUE NO HE PUBLICADO EN CASI 1 MESE, ES QUE LA VERDAD NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, NO ES QUE LOS QUIERA DEJAR EN SUSPENSO, ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE VERDAD!

CREO QUE EL ULTIMO DÍA QUE PUBLIQUE FUE EL 20 DE ENERO, DE A PARTIR DE ESE DÍA FUE TOTALMENTE ATAREADO..

PRIMERO: COMO EL 5 FUE LA FERIA DE EVIDENCIAS EN DONDE LOS ALUMNOS EXPLICAN LO QUE HICIERON A LOS PADRES, PUES ME ENCARGARON TODOS LOS PROYECTOS PARA ANTES DE ESE DÍA, Y PUES, FUE UN TOTAL CANSANCIO, LA MAYORÍA DE ESOS DÍAS ME DORMÍ A LAS 10 O 12 POR LOS PROYECTOS

SEGUNDO: LOS EXAMENES ERAN AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, Y COMO SON 2 EXAMENES EN CADA DÍA POR 1 SEMANA Y HASTA EL MARTES, PUES NI SIQUIERA PUDE LEER,

TERCERO: COMO ME ESCOGIERON PARA PARTICIPAR EN UN CONCURSO DE COMPOSICIÓN LITERARIA DE LOS SÍMBOLOS PATRIOS QUE ES PARA EL 22 DE FEBRERO, PUES, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, A MI NO ME INTERESA EN LO ABSOLUTO LOS (QUIERO INSULTAR) SÍMBOLOS PATRIOS, , EL AÑO PASADO TAMBIÉN FUE, PERO NO PARTICIPE, PERO COMO LA SUB DIRECTORA Y MI MAESTRA DE ESPAÑOL ME ESCOGIERON PARA REPRESENTAR LA ESCUELA PUES, NI SIQUIERA PUEDO OPINAR, PERO... TODOS USTEDES SABEN, SI NO QUIERO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ALGO, SIMPLEMENTE LO CAMBIO, LA MAESTRA DEBE DE SABER QUE VOY A PONER EMMMMM... POR EJEMPLO:

PERO YO NO PENSABA ASÍ, YO CUANDO VEÍA A LA BANDERA VEÍA EL ROJO COMO LA SANGRE DERRAMADA DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE MURIERON INJUSTAMENTE Y CON ESPERANZAS DE QUE ESTA TIERRA FUESE MEJOR, PERO TODOS SUS ESFUERZOS NO FUERON RECOMPENSADOS, VEO EL VERDE Y SIENTO TRISTEZA PORQUE PARA MI SIGNIFICA TODA LA NATURALEZA QUE SE PERDIÓ POR CULPA DE LA IGNORANCIA Y ARROGANCIA DEL MEXICANO, Y CUANDO VEO EL BLANCO, VEO LA PAZ QUE PARECE QUE NUNCA HABRÁ EN ESTA TIERRA POR LAS MENTIRAS, TRAICIONES, Y LOS SISTEMAS CORRUPTOS, Y EL ÁGUILA, PARA MI ES EL AVE DE LA LIBERTAD QUE YA NO SABE QUE HACER PARA AYUDAR.

VEN!, YA SABEN COMO SOY, NO ME IMPORTA QUE LA MAESTRA ME DIGA QUE NO SE PUEDE ASÍ, YO LE VOY A DECIR QUE YA LO HICE Y QUE NO LO VOY A CAMBIAR...

Y CUARTO: COMO ESTOY EN EL ASI, TUVE QUE HACER VARIAS COSAS COMO HACER CAKE POPS EL JUEVES PARA EL VIERNES (HUBIERAN VISTO LAS CARAS DE MIS AMIGAS CUANDO EMPECE A CANTAR, CAFA CAFA CALACHA CAFA, CHACALATA CAN EMPANADA LA LASTA LA LASTA ASTA, AHARRABA QUA ESTAMAS SALAS ARRABA QUA NADA NAS VA, ARRABA LA CAFATARA CAN LA CAFA CAFA CAFA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!), FUE MUCHO CHOCOLATE

ESPERO QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER PORQUE NO HE PUBLICADO, LA VERDAD ERSTOY MUY DESESPERADA PORQUE NO HE ESCRITO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, PUES NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE LO HAGO POR MALDAD, PERO, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER Y QUE ME PUEDAN ESPERARA A QUE ME DESOCUPE

CORAL,ITURBE FUERA


	55. CAPITULO 53: THE END

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 53: ... THE END

PERDÓN POR MIS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA

 **BUENO, HE VUELTO, PERO...**

 **ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ME TARDE, LO SE, ES CORTO, PUEDE SER, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA LO QUE ESPERABAN**

 **chica sw: gracias, y espero que este capitulo te guste**

 **oranqua 18: y si tenias razón, yyyyyy si me fue bien en ambos, saque en promedio 9.59 y del concurso saque el cuarto lugar, creo**

 **sabine wren 857: y si paso, gracias**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

¿Ah…a que te refieres?, ¿Por qué dices eso Sabine?-le pregunto algo preocupado

¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué digo que?!...¡¿que no lo volveremos a ver?!, ¿te refieres a eso?, porque si es así y ya te importa te lo diré, ¡no lo volveremos a ver porque está muerto!- le dijo furiosa por todo lo que estaba pasando

Fue cuando todo se detuvo para el jedi, sintió que no tenia aire y que su corazón no latía más, le empezó a doler horriblemente el estómago y le pego una migraña tan fuerte que se tuvo que sentar para evitar caer al suelo, sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta.

Ezra Bridger no pudo soportar quedarse por más tiempo, sabía que el jedi se iba a alegrar, así que ¿Por qué quedarse a verlo?, además, ya no podía mantenerse ahí, por lo que dejo de luchar y desapareció sabiendo que toda su vida fue una cruel broma y que sus "amigos" eran de mentira, y justo antes de desaparecer dejo caer una lagrima al suelo

 _"No debí de haber estado aquí"._

El jedi, una vez que supo volver a hablar se armó de fuerzas y se arriesgó a preguntar aunque sabía que no le podría gustar

¿Co-cómo?- pregunto paralizado por lo que se acababa de enterar- ¿Cómo paso esto?

TU DEBERÍAS DE SABERLO - le dijo la mandaloriana enojada por la falta de atención y cordura de su miembro

Sabine, por favor dime cómo fue que paso - le rogó el jedi

Está bien, como ordene - dijo sarcástica - Veras, el corte que lo mato fue por un sable de luz, y no, ni el inquisidor ni el sith se lo hicieron, fue el mismo, ¡el mismo se clavó el sable de luz en su pecho! - hizo una pausa para tratar de calmarse y para respirar profundo

El jedi se quedó algo confundido y atormentado, pero después se le ocurrió algo que no le gusto

¿Por qué?- susurro

¡¿Quieres saber porque?¡ - le pregunto mucho más enojada por que el jedi no pensaba lo que había ocasionado - ¡Por ti!, ¡por nosotros!, ¡por la galaxia!, ¡lo hizo para protegernos!, él no quería enfrentarnos, no quería hacernos daño, lo hizo para protegernos, no puedo creer que no se te ocurriera, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que le dijiste no puedo esperar más de ti

Sabine - dijo tratando de detenerla pero con un nudo en la garganta haciendo que saliera como un susurro

¡Sabes que su plan fue definitivo en cuanto le dijiste todas esas cosas, todas esas estupideces!, no sabes cuánto heriste sus sentimientos, no sabes cuánto daño le hiciste

Lo sé - susurro

No, no lo sabes, cuanto le dijiste eso su plan fue definitivo, prefirió que lo mataran en ese mismo momento en vez de que le dijeras eso, prefirió que tú lo mataras a que le dijeras eso, te tenía miedo, te temía, no se quería acercar a ti…

Sabine, escucha

No, tú escucha Jarrus, tú fuiste el que cometió el error, tu le ofendiste, ofendiste a sus padres y él jamás hizo lo mismo contigo y tu maestra, no sabes cuanta madurez tuvo para no haberte contestado igual después de que se lo dijiste, lo decepcionaste, decepcionaste a tu maestra, a la orden jedi, y a nosotros

Sabine yo - intento hablar pero la mandaloriana lo interrumpió

¡Cállate!, no he terminado, ¡tú sabes que eso no fue la culpa del niño!, fue tuya, tu lo dejaste aquí cuando sabias que estaba perfectamente listo para una misión así de simple como esa, sabes que era más fuerte que tu y te lo demostró durante 6 meses, ¡tú sabes que solo acepto para salvarte!, ¡y después de todo eso lo culpaste, lo amenazaste y lo insultaste!, eres un completo idiota, cretino, estúpido, baboso y un monstruo!, creo que incluso Vader no hubiera hecho eso!, ¡creo que un borracho hubiera sido más cuerdo que tú!, ¡no puedo creer que incluso lo culpaste por la muerte de tu maestra, de la desaparición de la orden jedi y del nacimiento de un imperio, el no tuvo la maldita culpa de haber nacido en ese día tan horrible!, ¡y sabes que es lo peor!, ¡que te gusto verlo sufrir, que te encanto su grito y que te alegro haberlo dejado!, ¡toda esta situación fue culpa tuya y nada más tuya!, ojala Ahsoka lo hubiera tomado de padawan en vez de ti - le grito furiosa haciendo que el jedi se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía

Ahora que la chica se había desahogado dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir volteo un poco hacia atrás

Ezra tenía razón -dio una pausa- eres peor que el imperio

Y con eso salió y dejo al jedi con un enorme peso encima, ella esperaba que el padawan hubiera escuchado todo eso, pero al no verlo afuera del cuarto supo que se había ido, solo esperaba que hubiera podido escuchar lo que le dijo al jedi, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras se dirigía a su habitación, abrió la puerta, después la cerro con seguro y se quedo viendo la pintura, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que hacía que sintiera que no podía hablar, no le importaba haber sido así de ruda con su líder, se sentía mucho mejor de hecho, al sacar todos los sentimientos ocultos que la destruían lentamente por dentro, ella nunca lo olvidaría, haría lo que fuese necesario para cuidar a la tripulación, haría que Ezra Bridger descansara en paz después de todo lo que paso.

Kanan Jarrus nunca creyó que pudiera pasar eso, se quedo sentado en su cama tratando de respirar normal, todo, absolutamente todo lo que había dicho Sabine era cierto, y por eso el golpe fue tan duro, sentía que no podía respirar por lo que trato de tranquilizarse, después de varios intentos su respiración fue más calmada pero él no lo era, su padawan, la persona que consideraba su hijo estaba muerto por su culpa, él no había sido un buen ejemplo, ni un buen maestro ni un buen padre, se había llevado el peor sentimiento posible de él a su tumba, como le pudo haber dicho eso a un niño

 _"Soy un total fracaso"_

 _"No soy un jedi"_

 _"No soy un maestro"_

 _"No soy un padre"_

 _"Y no soy un buen líder a seguir"_

Jarrus se quedo mirando sus manos para ver que aun tenía las marcas de esa prisión, empezó a llorar

 _"No sé cómo fue que le pude decir todo eso a Ezra"_

 _"No puedo creer que lo culpe de mi error"_

 _"No puedo creer que lo culpe de la muerte de los jedi"_

 _"Él no tuvo la culpa de haber nacido en ese día"_

 _"Él no tuvo la culpa de que los jedi murieran"_

 _"Él no tuvo la culpa de que el imperio naciera"_

 _"Mi maestra sabría qué hacer"_

El sujeto que antes era Caleb Dume saco su holocron y lo abrió rebelando un fotografía de Ezra y él, el jedi tenía su mano izquierda alrededor del cuello del chico y la otra revolviéndole el cabello azulado mientras este reía

 _"¿Porque tenia que decepcionar a todos los que amaba?"_

 _"Odio ser así"_

 _"Nunca podre disculparme con él"_

 _"Nunca podrá perdonarme_

 _"Y nunca podre decirle que realmente lo amo como a un hijo"_

 _"No debí de haberlo abandonado"_

 _"¿Por qué demonios no fui a protegerlo cuando escuche su grito?"_

 _"La maestra Billaba siempre me dijo que me mantuviera cuerdo"_

 _"Ojala hubiera muerto yo y ella no"_

 _"Ojala estuviera aquí"_

 _"Quisiera tener la oportunidad de disculparme y aclararle todo"_

 _"Aclararle que todo esto fue mi culpa"_

Y así el ex maestro del que antes era Ezra Bridger siguió culpándose sobre lo que había pasado, iba a mejorar, él simplemente tenía que enmendar ese grave error.

Pero quien sabe, la fuerza puede trabajar de formas misteriosas…}

FIN

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIENRON, LEYERON Y COMENTARON ESTE FIC, EN SERIO GRACIAS, SE QUE NADA MÁS ME CENTRE EN EL RESCATE DE EZRA Y SUS DERIBADOS, PERO, LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA, ESPEREN UNA NUEVA PUBLICACION, SERIAN LOS FINALES QUE SE ME OCURRIERON PARA ESTA HISTORIA Y CREO QUE TIENEN EL DERECHO A SABERLOS**

 **EN SERIO MIL GRACIAS, Y ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA Y EL FINAL HAYAN CUMPLIDO SUS EXPECTATIVAS**

 **GRACIAS A**

 **Chica SW**

 **Oranqua 18**

 **Sabine wren 857**

 **jose (huesped)**

 **otakurebel**

 **lupita chapero**

 **ginny jarrus**

 **nuyen 236**

 **hera 12 rebel**

 **chica armada**

 **saraha sting**

 **ezra fan 787**

 **guest**

 **guest**

 **valentina**

 **ezr4 br1dg3r**

 **saiko mr.**

 **silver´s dream 100**

 **misa**

 **devilspr**

 **the darkening**

 **BUENO, PARA LOS COMENTARIOS TUVE QUE CHECAR DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO HASTA ESTE**

 **AHORA SI VIENE ALGO MUY BUENO, Y SUPER ESPERADO, TAN TAN TAN**

 **LA SECUELA DE LA TRAMPA LA CAÍDA Y EL RESCATE, YEI!**

 **ME TENGO QUE PONER A ESCRIBIRLA, T-T**

 **LA VERDAD ESTUVE LLORANDO AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, FUERON CASI 9 MESES EN ESTE FIC! YYYYY DÍGANME LO QUE PIENSAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **(TENIA LA INTENCIÓN DE PUBLICAR EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS EL 2 DE MARZO, PERO, ÑAAAA)**

 **GRACIAS EN SERIO A TODOS Y TODAS**

 **SABEN QUE ESCRIBI 100 HOJAS EN TOTAL Y 66,336** **PALABRAS, GUAU**

 **CORAL ITURBE O CAIS DARZEE... FUERA**

 **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE Y NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA**


	56. CAPITULO 54: ¡SORPRESA!

STAR WARS REBELS: EL GOLPE DEL IMPERIO

CAPITULO 54: ¡SORPRESA!

 **HOLA AMIGOS REBELDES, COMO HAN ESTADO, SORPRESA, MUAJAJAJAJA, BUENO, ESPERO QUE MÁS DE UNO LE HAYA DADO UN INFARTO AL VER ESTO**

 **LA VERDAD ES QUE...**

 **ESTE...**

 **ESTE...**

 **ESTE...**

 **ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ÑAAAA MENTIRA, JAJAJAJAJA, YA SEBEN COMO SOY, LA VERDAD ES QUE TENIA PLANEADA ESTA SORPRESA DESDE MEDIO FIC, JEJEJEJEJE, ESPERO QUE ALGUNO DE LOS QUE ESTEN LEYENDO ESTO HAYAN SALTADO Y O GRITADO CON LA PARTE INFERIOR DE SUS PULMONES, LA VERDAD YA TENIA PLANEADO ESTO, PERO, MIREN, DEJEN LES EXPLICO, TENIA PENSADO 2 FNALES PERO, COMO NO ME DECIDIA, LOS CONVINE, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁN, NO TENGO PLANEADO SUBIR EL OTRO PORQUE SE ME HACE ABURRIDO, PERO SI USTEDES QUIEREN, LO SUBO, SOLO TIENEN QUE DECIRME EN LOS COMENTARIOS, HABLANDO DE COMENTARIOS, QUISIERA QUE AHORA, JUSTO CUANDO LEAN ESTO, VALLAN A LA PARTE DE ABAJO Y ESCRIBAN COMO SE SINTIERON AL VER QUE HABÍA SUBIDO, Y YA DESPUÉS DE QUE LEAN EL CAPITULO TERMINEN DE COMENTAR Y LO MANDEN, JEJEJEJE**

 **AHORA,ME GUSTARÍA CONTESTAR LOS COMENTARIOS DEL FIC ANTERIOR, JEJEJEJE,**

 **CHICA SW: gracias, igualmente, y si, soy muy digamos que, sorpresiva**

 **ORANQUA18: espero que también te hayas entusiasmado con esto, y sabine no los ha recogido todos, y gracias por seguirla**

 **HERA12REBEL: y no tienes ganas de esto?, entonces para que lo hice?!**

 **OTAKUREBEL: no es la secuela pero es algo, espero que os guste, y, creo que batallara un poco para obtenerlo, muajajajajajajaja**

 **MISA: gracias, y cuando pueda lo haré, y si, kanan tiene mucho que hacer**

 **GINNY JARRUS: espero que esta sorpresa sea de tu agrado**

 **DARQUESSE WREN 857: no es la secuela pero, es algo, y gracias, me hiciste llorar, y... espero que te valla a gustar la secuela**

FINAL 2:

¡Corran!-les grito el jedi mientras empezó a matar a los troopers que estaban detrás de ellos

No sabía en qué pensaba, su mente estaba en blanco y su única preocupación era sacar a todo su equipo de ahí, termino con los 6 troopers que los seguían y se preparó para los que estaban en camino, como agua quieta, sin preocupaciones y…escucho un grito, un grito que le heló la sangre

 _¡Ezra!..._

Pero solo fue por un insignificante momento su preocupación por el chico y después se remplazó por su ira y odio

 _Qué bueno que esté sufriendo, más les…_

Otro grito más fuerte que el anterior con más dolor pregnado en él lo interrumpió

 _Ni siquiera me deja pensar en paz, ojala lo maten cuanto antes…_

Ya había comenzado a desviar los disparos que salían de los blasters de las tropas que se acercaban cada vez más a el cuándo empezó a retroceder, pero antes de que pudiera entrar sintió algo, dolor, era un dolor insoportable, pero no le pertenecía a él, fue en ese momento cuando los ojos se le abrieron a su máxima capacidad, fue en ese momento cuando sintió una gran presión en el pecho, fue en ese momento en el que entro en razón

 _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!_

De repente su mirada de ira se transformó a una de suma preocupación, se dio la vuelta y miro hacia el lugar del que acababa de salir, trato de pensar en una solución lógica, en un plan, en algo que le ayudara, pero la angustia lleno su mente de posibles escenarios y empezó a correr, a correr con todas sus fuerzas, a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho, , no escucho los gritos de su tripulación cuando lo llamaron, no supo cando fue que atravesó las unidades de los troopers, pero solo supo que tenía el sable encendido cuando toco el pizó blanco de los pasillos, era un laberinto, pero no le importó, empezó a tratar de recordar por donde habían salido, y así con algo de suerte encontrar la pelea

 _Por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien…_

Empezó a escuchar voces, una conversación, la adrenalina se duplico y acelero el paso, conforme se acercaba las voces se hacían cada vez más claras, escucho otro grito y una risa que se burlaba del sufrimiento de su padawan

—Eres tan estúpido, en serio creíste que nos ganarías— escucho como se burlaba el gran inquisidor

Pudo escuchar un gruñido

—Jajajajajaja, esto es divertido—

—Eres un idiota— le contesto y después grito

El jedi estaba tan cerca, siguió corriendo y al doblar la esquina hacia la derecha los encontró, su padawan estaba contra el piso inmovilizado por el inquisidor, se podría decir que tenia casi todo su peso sobre el chico ya que su rodilla derecha estaba sobre el brazo derecho del niño, con su brazo izquierdo retorcía el izquierdo de Ezra sobre la espalda, se estaba apoyando con su pie izquierdo en el suelo y su mano derecha estaba presionando sobre el hombro derecho del niño, por lo que era lógico que l torcerle el brazo gritara

Se quedo pegado a ese pasillo hasta que salió con el sable de luz en ambas manos, una mirada salvaje estaba en su rostro, y los ojos los tenia llenos de enojo

—Aléjense de él— grito con preocupación e ira llamando la atención de los 3

—¿Kanan? — susurro el chico con miedo haciendo que su voz le temblara

—Que tierno, vienes para salvarlo— se burló el pau´an

—He dicho que se aparten de él— volvió a gritar aún más fuerte haciendo que Ezra se sobresaltara y su respiración se acelerara bajo el peso de su oponente

— ¿Tanto odio tienes por el que tienes que ser tú el que termine con él?— apunto el sith

Si ellos pensaban que estaba ahí para eso, entonces iba a actuar como ellos creyeran

—Sí, él es mío y el que causo todo este problema, seré yo quien lo mate— dijo con ira

—Claro que si maestro jedi, nadie le está quitando ese derecho— respondió cortésmente el sith

El chico comenzó a llorar, estaba haciendo esto por ellos y su maestro había regresado solo para matarlo, la sangre que corría por su boca mancho el suelo al igual que las lágrimas, la herida que tenía en la espalda llamo la atención del jedi, quien se acercó a él, Ezra esperaba el golpe final, lo habían abandonado, lo habían defraudado, él los había traicionado

—Si lo que querías era matarme para ya no lidiar con mi estupidez pudiste haberlo hecho mientras estábamos en la celda o cuando estábamos huyendo— le dijo el niño, su voz apenas un susurro lleno de dolor, tenía los ojos cerrados

—Cállate mocoso— le grito el inquisidor mientras le torcía mas el brazo sacándole otro grito —Nadie te ha dicho que no te metas cuando los adultos están hablando

Kanan se acercó más, bajo el sable hasta el cuello del chico quien pudo sentir su calor mientras su pulso enloquecía, luego lo levanto sobre su propia cabeza y comenzó a bajarlo, pero en el último momento, antes de tocar la piel del niño cambio su dirección, y le dio sobre el pecho al inquisidor quitándolo sobre su alumno, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar uso la fuerza, atrajo al sable rojo de Ezra y empujo a los 2 señores oscuros lo más lejos que pudo, volteo hacia el chico y vio que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca en el rostro, obviamente seguía esperando su final, escucharon pasos, Jarrus volteo y vio que venían hacia ellos, rápidamente busco una alternativa, puso respirar cuando vio un interruptor, rápidamente presiono un botón y las salidas quedaron bloqueados por paredes dejándolos encerrados en un cuadro, rápidamente se puso de rodillas a un lado del chico, estaba temblando descontroladamente

— ¿Ezra? — Susurro con preocupación —Ezra, vamos, tenemos que irnos— lo agito un poco y el chico se puso rígido

La preocupación y el miedo del jedi aumento al imaginarse que se había hecho daño

—Por favor—susurro el joven —Por favor no…

— ¿Qué pasa? — pidió

—No me hagas daño, por favor, solo quería protegerlos, perdóname— dijo con la voz temblorosa y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas hasta llegar hasta el suelo —Ya no lo soporto más, solo mátame, no me tortures, no me hagas daño, solo termina con esto— pidió

El corazón de Kanan se quebró en miles de partes al escuchar lo que había dicho su padawan… ¿él había causado esto?, ¿él le había inyectado tanto dolor y miedo al que consideraba su hijo?, se sentía terrible, ahora, viendo el comportamiento del chico le resultaba lógico, ¿a que más podría regresar si no era para matarlo el mismo?, ¿Ezra tendría miedo a que lo torturara como los sith?, ¿Solo quería que esto se acabara y terminar con u sufrimiento?...ahí se dio cuenta que había cometido el error más grande y tonto de su vida, y se sentía, no sabía cómo se sentía, tantos pensamientos, los que dijo, las emociones combinadas, no podía creer lo que le había hecho pasar por su culpa, por haberlo dejado en la nave, quería llorar, quería quitarle todo el dolor que había sentido el chico

—Ezra, vamos, tenemos que irnos— pidió, pudo sentir todas las emociones caóticas que tenia el chico, pero la que más predominaba era el miedo

De repente un sable de luz rojo atravesó la pared de enfrente y comenzó a hacer un gran agujero, pronto se le unió otro, y Kanan supo que su tiempo se estaba acabando, si no hacían algo pronto, ambos estarían muertos, así que rezo parra que la fuerza y Ezra lo perdonaran de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

—Mira niño, necesito que hagas una salida mientras yo los entretengo— dijo con ira —Apresúrate y prometo que tu sufrimiento no será el doble que del de aquí— lo amenazo

Se sentía peor ahora que lo había vuelto a amenazar, pero al menos el chico, después de asentir y parase con dolor y gemidos, empezó a cortar con su sable a través de la pared de atrás, justo en ese momento el circulo que habían hecho los sith cayo con un ruido que sobresalto al chico, entraron, Kanan se colocó en posición para proteger a la persona que amaba como a un hijo

—Eres una vergüenza como maestro, no puedes protegerlo— dijo el inquisidor, tenía la armadura de su pecho quemada por donde paso el sable

—No se acercaran a él, es mío— argumento, como si Ezra fuese una cosa y no una persona

—Danos al chico y dejaremos que tú y tú tripulación se vayan— dijo la oferta Vader, ni siquiera lo pensó 2 veces

—Sobre mi cadáver…

Kanan comenzó a atacar, no tenía tanto poder como el chico, pero no le tomo importancia, cada golpe lo hacía con más fuerza, en su mente solo había el propósito de proteger al niño que estaba a su espalda, los ataques de sus oponentes eran descontrolados, los suyos eran lo contrario, cuando tuvo oportunidad le dio una patada al que había capturado a su aprendiz haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, quedó inconsciente y se concentró en Vader, podía escuchar como el metal se derretía al pasar la hoja roja de Ezra, se desconcentro, por un breve instante, pero ese instante basto, sintió una presión en el pecho y fue lanzado hacia atrás, cayo justo al lado izquierdo dl chico, quien estaba temblando, le faltaba poco para completar el circulo, volvió a prestar atención y vio que el sable iba hacia ellos, con un movimiento rápido salto y empujo a ambos fuera del alcance, cuando cayeron al suelo rápidamente el jedi se levantó y recupero el sable que había salido fuera de su agarre al caer y fue a seguir atacando al sith, segundos después el chico se levantó y siguió cortando, termino el circulo y suspiro, sus músculos pedían a gritos descanso, no podía empujar el bloque, así que pensó gritarle a Kanan para que lo empujara, pero el temor le hizo intentarlo, ya iba a mitad del camino cuando una mano le tapó la boca y otra rodeo los brazos del chico empujándolo hacia atrás, produciéndole dolor y preocupación extra, dolor de su herida al estar en contacto con el cuerpo de la otra persona, y la preocupación por lo que le fuera a hacer, empezó a jalarlo hacia atrás, el chico trato de moverse pero el sujeto se acercó a su oído y susurro

—Si intentas escapar o llamar a tu maestro no tendré la piedad que he tenido contigo los últimos 6 meses— la voz del gran inquisidor resonó en los jóvenes oídos del muchacho

Kanan siguió luchando, tenía que protegerlo, solo faltaba poco para que el chico terminara el agujero, aunque se sentía terrible por haberlo amenazado, de repente escuchó que un sable se encendía, seguido de que sintió un profundo dolor y miedo al igual que oyó un grito ahogado por algo, emanaba fuertemente de alguien

 _¡Ezra!_

Rápidamente lo busco con la vista mientras daba un ataque al señor oscuro, cuando vio que el inquisidor tenia al chico inmovilizado con el sable de luz enfrente de su pecho estallo, ya no le importó lo que tuviera que hacer, iba a recuperar a su Ezra si o si

—¡NO!, ¡Déjalo en paz! — grito

Empujo al sith y con la fuerza, quien sabe cómo, lo dejo inconsciente, ahora solo quedaba el pau´an

—Suéltalo— pidió enojado

—¿O qué? — dijo retóricamente mientras ponía la hoja enfrente del cuello del muchacho

Solo en ese momento Kanan se dio cuenta de los ojos rojos del niño, de las lágrimas pasando por las mejillas, y del hilo de sangre que corría por su cuello, pero también vio que Ezra tenía al alcance de su mano izquierda el sable de luz rojo

—Adelante, mátalo, no me interesa— dijo como si no le importara

El inquisidor bajo la guardia, estaba confundido, no entendía el comportamiento de su rival, por otro lado, el chico estaba temblando, inundado en el miedo, si tuviera que elegir entre uno y otro no quisiera ninguno, estaba demasiado asustado como para notar el leve movimiento que hizo Kanan con su mano, de pronto se sintió cálido, pero más tarde no recordaría usar la fuerza para atraer su sable y encenderlo con la hoja hacia el cuerpo del inquisidor, solo cuando el control de Kanan sobre él había terminado se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y su cuerpo no pudo más, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer al suelo, pero el jedi rápidamente se arrodilló y lo atrapo, el chico cayó sobre su hombro derecho y Jarrus rodeo el brazo derecho del chico por el cuello para que cayera por su espalda al igual que el izquierdo, no batallo al ponerse de pie, tenía bien sostenido al chico de la espalda y las piernas, volteo a mirar los cuerpos y supo que los troopers estarían en camino así que se apresuró, con una potente patada tiro el gran agujero y salto, las débiles manos del chico se aferraron a la abertura mientras susurraba

—No, por favor…déjame, no quiero…irme, solo— dijo tan débil que solo pudo escucharlo porque estaba casi pegado a su oído, su tono era triste, Kanan no necesito fuerza para desprender las lastimadas manos del borde del metal —no, yo…lo siento

Trato de ignóralo, ignorar las lágrimas que manchaban su camisa, ignorar los gemidos de dolor por la herida en la espalda (la cual el jedi trataba de no tocar), ignorar el temblor de su cuerpo, ignorar el miedo que había infligido, pero no pudo, siguió corriendo, escucho disparos, sintió explosiones que venían de afuera, y mato a todos los troopers que se encontró con ayuda de su blaster, por fin salieron al patio y lo que vio Kanan lo dejo unos segundos petrificado, era una autentica zonda de guerra, naves del tipo a-wing persiguiendo y siendo perseguidas por cazas TIE, explosiones incendiaban varias partes de la zona de aterrizaje, habían personas que nunca había visto antes peleando junto con su tripulación contra los troopers

 _¿Qué demonios?…_

Una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su mente quedo en blanco mientras corría hacia sus amigos, no pudo escuchar los pasos que veniann detrás de ellos, pero si escucho el grito de advertencia por parte de Ezra

—¡Kanan cuidado! — sus grandes ojos rojos se abrieron al ver que estaban tan cerca de ellos y con los dedos en los gatillos

El jedi se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para verlos disparar, y en un intento desesperado por salvar al chico que estaba recargado sobre su hombro salto hacia un lado, su izquierda precisamente, se separaron y ambos cayeron en el duro concreto. El aire se le fue de los pulmones al chico y el golpe lastimo más sus heridas haciendo que lanzara un grito, levanto la mirada, su visión estaba borrosa por el golpe en la cabeza pero pudo distinguir las siluetas de los incendios, escombros, y personas corriendo, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, pero su miedo fue más grande, empezó a arrastrarse lo más lejos posible de la figura verde a unos metros detrás de él, empezó a gemir, pero los sonidos se escuchaban tan lejanos que ignoro las llamadas desesperadas que venían de su ex maestro, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas,

 _Tengo que llegar al precipicio…_

Estaba tan cerca, solo unos metros, tomo otro impulso, quería que esta locura terminara

 _Solo un poco más_

No quería ir con él, no quería quedarse, solo quería la paz, no, ¿quería poder?, o solo quería estar en el centro, sí, eso era lo que quería

 _Ningún lado, no quiero luz ni oscuridad, solo quiero morir, dejar de existir, dejar de escuchar, dejar de sentir_

Escucho pasos acercándose, pero para el eran lejanos, su vista estaba fija en el borde que estaba cada vez más cerca, una ola de adrenalina se apodero de él cuándo escucho los gritos de Jarrus cada vez más cerca, se puso de gatas y comenzó a avanzar, sus rodillas empezaron a sangrar dejando un rastro de sangre, su respiración se volvió acelerada, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, se le hizo muy largo,

 _Algo debió de detener a Kanan_

Entonces se dio cuenta que ese pensamiento no tenía mucho sentido, era más simple dejarlo, dejar que se matara

 _¿Tanto odio siente por mí?_

Era obvio que sí, lo quería de vuelta para poder lastimarlo, quería que sufriera, tal vez si gritaba lo que quería hacer lo dejaría en paz

 _No, no funcionara, solo quiero dejar de sentir dolor_

Ya estaba a menos de un metro cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del tobillo derecho provocándole caer al suelo golpeándose el rostro, hizo un último esfuerzo por alcanzar la orilla, logro aferrarse a ella, no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran sin luchar. Kanan Jarrus levanto la mirada del suelo, se había golpeado la cabeza, ya se empezaba a poner de un tomo morado el lado izquierdo de su frente por lo que empezó a sobarse, fue cuando escucho un grito

 _¡Ezra!_

Abrió los ojos y busco, a algunos metros de él estaba el chico con el traje blanco ahora manchado de rojo en múltiples partes del cuerpo, estaba arrastrándose hacia… ¡El precipicio!

—¡Niño, regresa! — lo llamó

El miedo que debía de sentir tiene que ser mayor que sus ganas de vivir, Kanan no podía permitir que eso pasara, comenzó a levantarse pero unos disparos le dieron al suelo centímetros de su mano, rápidamente se ocultó detrás de los restos de un caza TIE, saco su blaster de la funda y comenzó a disparar a los troopers, pero cuando giro su cabeza un poco vio cómo su padawan se arrastraba cada vez más lejos de él, comenzó a gritar su nombre, comenzó a llamarlo, pero parecía que el chico no lo podía escuchar, cada vez venían más troopers, lo estaban rodeando, Kanan podía darse cuenta de eso, si no actuaba ahora el chico moriría

 _Si no me puede oír, no puede ver, debe de estar huyendo de todo esto_

El jedi intentaba disparar pero toda su atención estaba en el chico, gritarle su nombre, decirle que volviera, advertirle para que girara, pero nada funcionaba, pudo ver como unos soldados vieron hacia donde miraba Jarrus, empezaron a ir tras el padawan, pero obviamente el rebelde no lo permitió, llegaron personas y comenzaron a matar a los troopers que rodeaban al jedi dejándolo libre para ir por el chico, cuando se preparó para salir de su escondite vio cómo su padawan comenzaba a gatear rápidamente, por lo que salió corriendo

—¡Ezra!— grito

El chico siguió acercándose peligrosamente cerca del borde

—¡Niño, regresa! —

Acelero su velocidad al ver que estaba a 2 metros de la orilla

—¡Ezra detente, vas a caer! —

Kanan estaba cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca

—¡Niño alto! — grito y se lanzo

Logro tomar el pie izquierdo del chico y jalarlo para alejarlo, provocando que su cabeza revotara en el suelo, trato de alejarlo del borde pero se sujetó firmemente de él, trató de arrastrase más, haciendo un último esfuerzo para llegar a la nada

—¡Ezra, basta, soy yo, Kanan! — le grito mientras lo trataba de traer a él

El jedi pudo sentir como el miedo se disparó del niño

—¡No! — grito débilmente el chico

—¡Niño, por favor, deja de hacer eso, tenemos que irnos!—

—¡No quiero, déjame! —

—¡Ezra, es un precipicio, vas a caer al vacío! —

—¡No me importa, no quiero ir contigo, no quiero ir con Vader, no quiero seguir con esto! — grito con lágrimas en los ojos —¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —

—¡Kanan, ya basta, trato de solucionar esto!, ¡Solo…deja que me vaya!, ¡Sera más rápido así!, ¡Cumpliré tu deseo, nunca me volverás a ver, no tendrás que manejar con los estúpidos problemas que cause!, ¡Solo déjame terminar con esto!— hizo una pausa, trago saliva y volteo a ver al jedi —¡Déjame lanzarme por el precipicio!, ¡Ya no puedo más con este dolor! — termino de gritar

El corazón de Kanan se rompió en mil pedazos, el tiempo se detuvo, al ver el rostro del chico lo invado la tristeza, sus ojos ya eran de su azul habitual, pero el brillo que tenían era de miedo y dolor, pudo notar que quería gritar, posiblemente le estaba lastimando el tobillo, vio al suelo y noto el rastro de sangre que habían dejado sus rodillas, cuando se calmó un poco sintió los incontrolables temblores del muchacho

 _Yo provoque esto, yo provoque todo esto_

Los ojos del jedi brillaron al sentirse tan culpable, y las ganas de llorar le pegaron con toda su fuerza

—Ezra, por favor, deja de intentarlo— susurro al sentir los débiles esfuerzos de su padawan

—No, tu solo quieres lastimarme— dijo con la voz quebrada —Vete…

—No cometeré el mismo error 2 veces— dijo

Fue cuando recordó que el chico estaba más débil y lastimado que él, por lo que se estaba lastimando al hacer fuerza

—Ezra, deja de lastimarte, soy tu maestro y no te dejare morir—

—Ojala fuera cierto— susurro, pero no le creyó

El jedi sintió otra vez la fuerza

 _Por fin_

El efecto ya se había acabado, pero cuando quiso usar la fuerza sintió que toda la tensión se desvanecía del chico, le invadió el sentimiento de cansancio y dolor, sus músculos no pudieron aguantar más y por fin colapsaron por cansancio extremo, sintió como el chico quería dormir, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero con esfuerzo, ya no necesitaban que lo sostuviera, no tenía fuerzas, uso esta ventaja y se colocó al lado derecho del niño, vio la respiración dificultosa y escucho la tos acompañada con sangre, puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y lentamente le dio la vuelta acercándolo más a él, después deslizo sus manos detrás de la espalda (derecha) y rodillas (izquierda), lo cargo y se levantó, al hacerlo un sollozo escapo de los labios del chico, el jedi trató de ignorarlo y salió corriendo, con la mirada busco a sus compañeros de equipo, los vio un poco más lejos de lo que esperaba y empezó a correr ignorando las explosiones, caídas de las naves, y los disparos, después de varios minutos, no, tortuosos minutos vio como el fantasma se ponía atrás de ellos y la rampa se abría, los que estaban alrededor empezaron a entrar

—¡Kanan, apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día!— le grito Sabine

Acelero el paso, sujetó firmemente al padawan, y salto, salto justo antes de que la rampa se cerrara, justo a tiempo para que la nave se alejara de ese maldito lugar.

La palabra enojado no describía como estaba Vader, furioso ni siquiera se acercaba, él estaba en llamas, el plan no había funcionado, el padawan no se había matado, el jedi había regresado a la cordura antes de lo esperado, mucho antes, ahora le tocaba decirle las noticias a su maestro, y sabía que no lo iba a tomar muy bien, el niño estaba vivo, la rebelión se había revelado, el inquisidor no había hecho lo que le había ordenado, esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero al menos el temor del niño haría que su conexión con su maestro fuese casi imposible, había probado que en cualquier momento podría caer en la oscuridad, y se había convencido de que él era el causante de todos los problemas que tenía la galaxia, esto no iba a ser tan malo, si, podrían hacer de eso una ventaja, pero ahora, ahora tenía que tratar con su maestro.

 _Esto va a ser peor que escuchar los gritos del niño…_

Sentía que no podía respirar, estaba temblando, no de dolor, sino de miedo, Ezra estaba en los brazos de Kanan, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaban dentro del fantasma, podía sentirla mirada de la tripulación, el no quería estar ahí, realmente quería haber caído al vacío, pero aquí estaba, sus heridas le dolían, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, estaba llorando, esto no era lógico

 _Qué demonios está pasando_

Sintió como lo bajaban y lo colocaban sentado sobre una caja, al parecer los demás al ver como estaba se enojaron porque logro percibir la ira en las voces de los demás

 _Me odian_

Logro percibir unas palabras, unas palabras que lo dejaron mas confundido que nunca

—…que demonios le hiciste…¿Cómo que se quiso tirar del…— todo los demás lo escucho borroso, no logro reconocer de quien era

Parecía una discusión, ¿pero de qué?, ¿sobre cómo matarlo?, ¿sobre cómo lastimarlo?, ¿de cómo abandonarlo para que muera en las calles?, o…tal vez, solo tal vez…

 _No, eso nunca va a ocurrir_

De repente sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, el aire se le fue de los pulmones y tuvo que dar una bocanada alertando a los demás, después dio un gruñido, escucho pasos, alguien estaba bajando por las escaleras, abrió los ojos, estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza

—Déjenme en paz, aléjense de mi….— logro susurrar

Se acurruco aún más en la pared de atrás

—…estas bien…— alguien dijo, no reconocía la voz, era femenina

—Sí, estoy bien, solo, cansado…— dijo para tratar de alejarlos

 _Que alguien detenga este dolor_

Alguien apareció en su campo de visión, podía distinguir que era togruta, hembra y de unos 30 años, quizá menos, sus ojos eran azules, pudo reconocer los tatuajes, la había visto en un par de visiones durante su captura

—Fulcrum— alguien dijo, posiblemente Hera, pero el chico no la entendió

—¿Ahsoka? — el chico susurró antes de que ella pudiera contestar

La togruta lo miro y les dijo algo a los demás, todos se fueron al otro lado de la zona de carga, bueno, todos menos la mandaloriana, ella se quedó a un lado del chico, el cual no le tomo importancia, su pecho le empezó a doler cada vez más y él se apretaba conforme el dolor aumentaba, empezó a toser, estaba acompañado con sangre, esto alerto a la mandaloriana

—¿Ezra, no habrás hecho lo que ibas a hacer, verdad? — pregunto ella con miedo

 _Maldita sea_

—Yo no, pero…el inquisidor…— empezó pero se detuvo a media frase

Vio como los ojos de la chica se expandieron con miedo

—Ezra déjame ver— le pidió

El padawan giro la cabeza frenéticamente

—¡Ezra, tengo que verlo! — grito llamando la atención de los demás

El chico trago saliva, entre más rápido menos sufriría, además ya era demasiado tarde, se quitó la mano del pecho al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos

Un jadeo de horror salió de los labios de las personas al mismo tiempo que sus rostros se tornaron asustados

En su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, había un agujero, se podía ver la piel quemada alrededor, las roturas del traje habían hecho un gran trabajo al ocultar las sospechas, y la venda, que se había movido hacia que pareciera que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, el tiempo parecía que se había congelado, la vista del chico se aclaró, podía ver cada expresión de la tripulación y de Ahsoka, el aire se le iba, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer de la caja.

El jedi rápidamente fue a atraparlo, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos ignoro las voces a su espalda, sostenía la cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras que con su otra mano la acercaba temblorosamente hacia el agujero, las lagrimas nublaron su visión, pero claramente podía ver el miedo en los ojos del padawan, de su padawan

 _No_

Vio como la piel cauterizada se había roto haciendo que sangrara y manchara su ropa blanca, la expresión de terror en su rostro era inhumana

—No, no no no no…— susurro el jedi— no, por favor

El padawan comenzó a aterrarse, comenzó a culparse, le tenia miedo a Kanan, pero eso no iba a impedir que se sintiera mal por ser la causa de su dolor

 _¿Entonces si me quiere?_

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del chico

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? — le pidió mirándolo a los ojos, en esos ojos verdes azulados vio amor y culpa

No contesto

—Ezra, por favor, dime— le pidió

El chico suspiro

—Me iba a suicidar, tú ya no me querías ver, llegue a pensar que todo este tiempo estuvieron fingiendo— confeso

—No, hazte un favor y olvida todo lo que te dije, todo lo que te hice creer en esa maldita celda, no era verdad, no lo era—

El chico pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos, y cuando el jedi dijo eso fue como si un candado había sido destruido, comenzó a llorar, a llorar con más intensidad por haber creído que no lo querían

 _Soy tan estúpido_

—¿Entonces si me quieres? — pregunto con temor

—Ay Ezra— lo levanto y lo abrazo— claro que te quiero, chico, te amo como a un hijo, tu fuiste el que le dio sentido a mi vida, claro que te quiero

El padawan ignoro el dolor, no le importaba, se puso de rodillas y con torpeza envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su maestro, de su único maestro

—Perdóname por tratar de matarte, perdóname por todos los problemas que cause, perdóname por todo

—Como te puedo perdonar si tú no tuviste la culpa— dijo mientras con cuidado envolvía sus brazos alrededor del niño que tanto quería

Hubo una pausa y después Bridger tomo fuerzas para volver hablar

—Te amo—

—Lo sé— se sintió libre de culpa en ese momento

—Kanan, tengo frio— le dijo mientras volvía a temblar

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien—trato de tranquilizarlo sacándole una sonrisa al chico

 _Por primera vez en mi vida, creo que así será_

—Lo sé— hizo una pausa — gracias por permitirme despedirme

Volteo a ver a la togruta que estaba llorando y le envió algo que podía salvar a la galaxia

 ** _Aún hay bondad en Vader, Anakin sigue luchando contra él, sé que siente algo por ti, lo pude sentir…_**

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron mientras los de él se llenaron de cariño, queria creer que aun había posibilidad de traerlo a la luz

 _ **Cuida de ellos, cuida de Kanan como cuidaste a Anakin y Obi-wan**_

Ella asintió

Luego el chico volteo hacia Kanan

—Gracias por permitirme pasar el tiempo que pase con ustedes, fue el mejor año de mi vida— sonrió y se sintió en paz

Su corazón ya no pudo más, colapso, y el dio su ultimo respiro, su cuerpo se aflojo bajo las manos de Caleb, y este supo que se había ido, su padawan se había ido…

—Gracias Ezra Bridger, por todo— susurro


End file.
